Inspiration
by Violet.Pierce
Summary: Hikari una fotógrafa de 20 años que vive en Paris luego del accidente en que sus padres mueren, se reencuentra con Takeru su ex novio, conspiracion, amor y amistad, todo en una historia. Habrá MIMATO y TAIORA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Digimon no me pertenece, si fuera as**__**í no habría más de dos generaciones de niños elegidos, y solo hubiera incorporado uno que otra personaje, como los que mencione y mencionare en mi historia.**_

_**Si digimon fuera mío, habría más Takari, sin mencionar que habría Mimato y Taiora!**_

_Inspiration_

Capitulo 1.

Paris, Francia 'Presente'

Hoy es un día lunes, como cualquier otro día de verano, se puede ver el sol brillando en los cielos parisinos, el aroma refrescante y cálido, característico de la estación, sin duda un día hermoso por donde quieras verlo, el verano es mi estación favorita del año, las flores parecen más vivas que nunca haciéndome sentir igual de viva que ellas, llena de colores, luz y esperanza; eso representan las flores para mi, hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que no lo veo, 6 años desde que el rompió contacto conmigo… esta es mi historia, que quien soy pues mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, para mis amigos soy Hika, como les decía hace 6 años era la feliz novia de Takeru Takaishi quien por años desde que tengo memoria había sido mi mejor amigo, no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro, un día sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos, siendo adolescente creímos que sería por siempre y para siempre, por lo menos yo lo creí así, un día como hoy en un parque de Odaiba…

-Vamos Takeru, mira esta vista es realmente hermosa, sin duda merece una toma- Hikari tome mi cámara fotográfica y capture la hermosa vista que había delante de mí, cuando me percate que mi novio no me quitaba la vista de encima, no era algo que la molestara, amaba esos ojos turquesas, bellos, pacíficos como el mar- ¿TK. Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que hablar… yo lo he estado pensando, Kari esto… esto que tenemos no da para más es como si nos hubiésemos quedados congelados en el tiempo, viendo como nuestras familias planean nuestras vidas, nuestras madres planean que haremos y cuando, y dicen cosas como lo perfectos que somos el uno para el otro pero yo…

-¿Qué ocurre?, porque dices eso, sabes que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo que nuestras madres planeen todo pero al final no es como si siguiéramos sus planes el pie de la letra, no veo cual es el problema- me acerque a él para ver sus ojos, y estos se veían sin expresión por primera vez desde que conozco a Takeru veo aquellos ojos azules sin expresión

-Kari… yo no estoy seguro de que ambos realmente seamos el uno para el otro, es lo que todos dicen pero ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros?, yo hace mucho que no lo estoy, somos adolescentes, ¿realmente estás conmigo porque me quieres, porque estas enamorada de mi?, o es porque todos a nuestro alrededor lo dicen… yo, yo no siento lo mismo que sentía cuando empezamos a ser novios, ya no es lo mismo, yo creo verte como… mi mejor amiga –dijo en voz entre cortada, haciendo que sintiera aquellas tres últimas palabras como un puñal en mi pecho, destruyendo todo lo que era… porque eso sentía respecto a Takeru, él era mi todo

-¿Qué?, tu ya no me quieres, porque no lo habías dicho… por eso solía sentirte tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… hace cuanto… hace cuanto intentas decirme esto- dije casi en un susurro, esperando que no las escuchara para así no obtener respuesta, sinceramente solo quería olvidar todo lo que estaba viviendo, deseaba con todo mi ser que esta fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era, estaba frente a la realidad.

-Hace semanas, tal vez un par de meses, yo nunca quise lastimarte, Kari, para mi tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, es solo que si seguimos juntos ninguno podrás ser feliz… lo mejor es volver a ser mejores amigos- tomo mi rostro con su mano izquierda para así poder verme a los ojos

-Yo… yo creo… -no pude seguir hablando, que debía hacer, el estaba terminando conmigo y pidiéndome que sea su mejor amiga de nuevo… yo no podía decir nada, porque siempre he querido lo mejor para él y esta no era la excepción, aun si debía tragarme y esconder todo el dolor que sentía, aun si tuviera que fingir que respirar sin su amor no doliera- yo creo que tienes razón –baje la mirada- ser mejores amigos suena a un plan genial, estoy de acuerdo, después de todo ¿sería extraño perder el contacto no crees? – intente sonreír pero no pude, sentía que el mundo se me venía abajo, que me costaba respirar, como si de pronto en aquel bello parque ya no hubiera oxigeno que me sirviera a mis pulmones, el se estaba llevando todo, el era mi todo que se llevaba todo con él.

-¿Estás bien con esto, Kari? ... –hizo una pausa incomoda, de esos silencios que te asustan ya que no sabes que será lo próximo que oirás- realmente me alegra que pienses igual que yo, somos amigos era bastante probable que pensáramos lo mismo no es así- se acerco y me abrazo, yo ni siquiera atine a corresponder aquel abrazo- me alegra que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes, ven –soltó el abrazo para luego tomar mi mano- es tarde, te llevare a casa.- pero yo solté su mano y no me quede estática en el mismo lugar- ¿qué pasa?- su rostro se lleno de preocupación.

-Yo quiero quedarme, quiero más fotos del parque, tu vete tranquilo, llamare a mi hermano para que pase por mí, debe estar por salir de su entrenamiento de futbol- trate de decirlo como si fuera algo completamente natural, intentando esconder todo el dolor que sentía

-¿Estás segura?, ya se hace tarde- me dijo

-No te preocupes se cuidarme, además no estaré sola mucho tiempo, llamare a Taichí para que venga por mí, ve a casa, nos vemos mañana antes de mi viaje ¿está bien?- esta vez sonreí, ocultando casi a la perfección ese sentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo, un escalofrió que congela mi pecho, ese dolor que me hacía pensar que moría con cada palabra que pronunciaba

- Esta bien, mañana nos veremos antes de tu viaje, descansa ¿si? - sonrió como siempre, esas sonrisas que el dedicaba para mi… o que al menos hasta ese momento solo dedicaba para mi

-Si mañana nos vemos, adiós.

Mientras veía como caminaba a la salida del parque, ese sentimiento, ese escalofrió se apodero de todo mi cuerpo, sabía que lo vería al día siguiente pero no sería lo mismo, en ese momento estaba perdiendo a mi príncipe azul… me inundo ese sentimiento de tristeza y agonía que las personas suelen tener al despedirse de alguien o algo que saben de antemano no volverán a ver nuevamente, y cuando deje de verlo, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, sentía que no podía respirar que todo a mi alrededor ocurría transcurría de forma rápida mientras yo no podía moverme, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos tan pequeños como granitos de arena; había perdido al que en ese entonces creía el amor de mi vida y no había hecho nada para impedirlo ¿Por qué?, porque en un comienzo creí que se solucionaría y luego simplemente no pude, que clase de persona obligaría al chico que dice amar a quedarse con ella sabiendo que él no le corresponde… simplemente yo no era esa clase de persona, yo siempre había querido lo mejor para él, y sabia que él quería lo mejor para mi, al menos eso creí… sin saberlo ese día, fue la última vez que alguien me llamo por el nombre de 'Kari'… el accidente en que mis padres y los de Mimi Tachikawa murieron cambio todo, por eso ahora vivo en parís.

-Hika, ya estas despierta, es muy temprano… OH DIOS MIO! Te vestiste así porque te juntaras con aquel sujeto, ese amigo tuyo de la pagina esa tránsfuga –uso un tono de voz de pocos amigos, Mimi es una joven hermosa, alta mide cerca de un 1.78, es modelo de la revista Vogue, cotizada por muchas marchas, su cabello es largo hasta la mitad de la espalda liso y al final unos pequeños bucles, tiene un color castaño extraño es como una mezcla de chocolate y miel, de tés blanca, con ojos color caramelo.

-Mimi, primero sí, me vestí así porque hoy por fin me juntare con él, segundo no es una página tránsfuga, muchas personas la usan para conocer novios y ese tipo de cosas, en mi caso y el de Yama lo utilizamos para conocer amigos, además el tiene el mismo problema que yo… sabes que el ser conocido te hace atraer gente y no todas esas personas son buenas, ni se acercan solo por tu amistad sino más bien por interés- lo dije en tono de sin darme mucha importancia pero al ver el resto de Mimi… Dios el reproche le salía hasta por los poros.

-Hika, tú crees que él se acerco a ti por amistad, oh vamos!, eres una famosa fotógrafa, reconocida en toda Europa, que trabaja en Vogue una de las mejores revistas de moda, tienes una galería en la que presentas tus fotografías de forma independiente… tus fotos se venden como pan caliente, no solo por personas del país sino que también de otros, eres dueña al igual que tu hermano de una de las empresas más importantes y reconocidas en el mundo occidental… realmente crees que él no se acerco a ti por interés- alzo una ceja, intentado sacarme de lo que ella llama 'la más pura y torpe inocencia'

-Oh vamos!, el es un gran artista muy reconocido en Japón, un Rockstar crees que él se acerco a mi por interés… piénsalo obviamente no lo haría, sin mencionar que cuando nos conocimos él no sabía quién era yo, ni yo quien era él, nunca creí que me había convertido en amiga de Yamato Ishida una de las más grande estrellas del rock de este siglo- le di una sonrisa deslumbrante, para luego comenzar a reír, haciendo que Mimi me viera raro.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? – puso cara de pocos amigos, entrecerrando sus ojos intentando causarme algún tipo de temor

-Es solo que me pregunto si en este momento, habrá alguien diciendo a Yama lo mismo que tú me estás diciendo… que no soy confiable y todo eso… - mire al cielo, sin poder evitar pensar en lo que hacía momentos atrás había recordado.

-¿Hika? Que ocurre… ¿estás llorando? –me pregunto mientras se acercaba para así poder ver mi rostro con mayor claridad.

-Es solo que hoy... _'es solo que hoy Takeru, decidió solo ser mi amigo y termino conmigo'_ pensé- no es nada, solo estoy algo ansiosa después de todo, no todos los días tengo el privilegio de conocer a una estrella de rock- sonreí mientras secaba las lagrimas que había dejado escapar sin intención.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, era amplio con un hermoso ventanal que llevaba al balcón el cual me permitía ver casi toda la ciudad, vivía con Mimi, desde que cumplí los 18 años, nos tomo meses convencer a Taichí que estaría bien, tomando en cuenta que ambos vivimos en la misma ciudad y el apartamento esta cerca de su casa 'por no decir mansión', claro que Taichí no dejaría que su hermana viviera en cualquier apartamento, el apartamento es enorme es como una casa pero en un edificio, toma dos pisos completos, mi cuarto al igual que el de Mimi, están en la planta alta, ambos enormes y bien decorados todo gracias a mi cuñada Sora, me acerque al espejo y no pude evitar compararme con aquella niña de quince años que era 6 años atrás, mi cabello ahora lo llevaba largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda, lacio como siempre, con ese color chocolate que adoro, mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo que el de ese entonces, tengo curvas, y un busto que me enorgullece, mido 1.70 lo que valoro mucho, ya que así no parezco un duende al lado de las modelos; para juntarme con Yama llevaba un vestido arriba de la rodilla con flores pequeñas, tenía un fondo blanco y flores color rosa pálido de la última colección de mi cuñada, unas sandalias bajas con detalles finos Gucci, mi cabello iba suelto solo con un pequeño diadema para adornarlo, tome mis gafas DG, mi bolso Gucci y me dispuse a ir a la cocina donde Mimi se encontraba.

-Dime de nuevo porque no debo contarle esto a Taichí, estas son las clase de cosas de las que se supone debo cuidarte por ser mayor, fue el compromiso que adquirí con tu hermano cuando vinimos a vivir aquí- el tono acusador no era precisamente sutil.

-No le dirás simplemente porque no es nada malo, sin mencionar que ya tengo 20 años no pueden seguir tratándome como una niña de 5, se cuidarme- ríe haciendo que ella me sonriera también

-De acuerdo no le diré, pero lleva tu celular y si el tipo se ve extraño o intenta propasarse me llamas e iré con toda la policía para que lo arresten- la modelo hizo un gesto de superioridad

-Está bien te lo prometo, tu promete que no llegaras tarde mañana a la sesión de fotos, no puedo seguir excusando, que tanto haces, despiertas temprano pero llegas mínimo una hora retrasada a las sesiones, sabes que con Zoe tratamos de encubrirte pero las demás modelos lo están notando, puedo ver sus caras desaprobadoras en mi contra y de Zoe, sin mencionar que a Francisca le agrada como luce Zoe en sus últimas fotografías, ya que representa mejor que tu lo que queremos mostrar al público- me mordí el labio inferior, si no lo decía ahora no lo diría nunca

-No le veo problema, Zoe es una gran modelo sin mencionar que es nuestra amiga, me hace feliz que Francisca crea que su trabajo es bueno, en cuanto a los retrasos bueno… yo tenía cosas que hacer, es culpa de la fecha… sabes qué día es mañana- miro al suelo

-Claro que si, nunca olvidaría ese día, te prometo que después de tu sesión iremos a lanzar flores al mar como lo hacemos todos los años- me acerque y la abrace- sin duda siempre fuimos amigas pero vivir el accidente juntas nos había unido aun más, era como mi hermana, esa que nunca tuve pero siempre desee, me separe un poco de ella- debo irme tengo pasar la galería para arreglar unas cosas con Kouiji y luego iré a verme con Yama.

-Ten cuidado- agito su mano en forma de despedida- Hika está loca si cree que voy a permitir que se encuentre con un extraño que dice ser famoso, ¿Qué tan famoso puede ser si yo no lo conozco?, estoy segura que nadie lo conoce, tarado debe estar intentando aprovecharse de Hika, pero no contaba conmigo, hare que se largue con un chasquear de dedos.

Mimi corrió a su cuarto y entro a la regadera, teniendo en mente que debía demorar lo menos posible para así alcanzar a Hikari y protegerla de ese… 'Yama' qué clase de nombre es ese, Dios! Tus padres realmente deben odiarte para llamarte Yama- se rio para sí como si hubiese dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo- salió del baño y saco ropa de su armario, unos short desgastados en su pierna derecha y una blusa color celeste con pequeñas figuras de un toma más oscuro que fácilmente se podría pensar que es turquesa, tomo unas sandalias de tacón y se las puso, solo para después mirarse al espejo y decir… 'perfecto', su maquillaje era bastante natural y es que no era necesario que recargara el maquillaje ya que tenía una piel perfecta.

-Hoy Mimi Tachikawa hará de detective privado y salvara a la princesa en peligro del supuesto Rockstar –dijo la castaña sabiendo que no había nadie en el apartamento y que por ende no recibiría respuestas, sonrió y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo su bolso que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala y salió del apartamento.

Las calles parisinas se encontraban con mucha gente, todos lucían felices, debe ser la estación del año, justo en frente de un parque en una elegante villa se encontraba la galería de Hikari '_Lumière d'espoir_', ella salió de la galería luego de haber chequeado que todo estuviera en orden, no es que no confiara en su socio, todo lo contraria Kouiji era su mejor amigo desde que se había mudado a Paris, de las pocas personas que no se acerco por interés o por lastima, aun podía oír lo que decían en los pasillos de la escuela

_-Mira, ella es la nueva, heredara la mitad de las empresa de los Yagami '__Yagami Corporation'__, seamos amigas de ella nos conviene._

_-Mírala, pobrecita, ambos padres muertos en el mismo accidente al cual solo ella y una amiga sobrevivieron, debe ser duro estar en un país nuevo luego de vivir algo así, me da lastima_

Fue luego de eso cuando conocí a Kouiji, el era el chico solitario de la clase, por lo que cuando nos hicieron hacer equipos de trabajo me toco con él, fue amable, parecía no saber quién era, después de terminar el trabajo le invite un helado y para sorpresa mía el acepto, desde entonces nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, cuando Mimi, Zoe y yo estábamos en las porristas (por petición de Mimi) él se encargaba de grabarnos, luego cuando Mimi termino la escuela, Zoe y yo nos quedamos solo en el grupo de danza en la escuela, el aun seguía haciendo lo mismo, grabándonos, Kouiji tiene el mismo amor por el arte que yo tengo, por eso nos hicimos socios.

-Rayos, se me hace tarde- dije con un tono que ni yo misma reconocía, sonaba nerviosa, es que bueno después de todo conocería a una estrella de la música, como no podría estarlo.-tome las llaves de mi auto y subí rápidamente, dirigiéndome al restaurant donde iba a conocer por fin a mi amigo de tantas charlas.

Baje del auto y active la alarma, me dirigí a la entrada del restaurant '_Quatre'_ donde de inmediato el recepcionista me guio hasta donde estaba mi cita de aquel día; una vez se retiro haciendo entrada el mesero llevando la carta para que pidiera lo que quería, cuando de pronto una voz masculina interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre que platillo sería mejor.

-Puedes pedir lo que sea a menos que prefieres que te diga cuál es la especialidad del lugar- pronuncio un guapo rubio que sonrió al ver que Hikari se volteo a verlo- Hika, te ves hermosa, igual de hermosa que una de tus fotografías.

-Yama! Dios me diste un susto, creí que había llegado demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde, no lo sé- reí contagiándolo provocando carcajadas en ambos- anda toma asiento, dime cual es la especialidad, la verdad no se que pedir- puse cara de confusión, mientras juntaba mis dedos índices

-Pues yo pedí _tarte tatin, _es mi favorito, por lo que me has dicho varios de los ingredientes que este platillo contiene te gusta, ¿quieres lo mismo que yo?- sonrió mientras tomaba haciendo frente a mí.

-Seguro, suena lindo, un nombre delicado, el platillo debe ser sabroso- vi como Yamato le pedía el mesero que trajera lo mismo que él había ordenado- dime Yama como estas, como estuvo tu viaje- dije con tono demasiado entusiasta

-Pues, estuvo genial, algo agotador, pero como cualquier viaje de Tokio a Paris ¿no?, y en cuanto a mi estado de ánimo, pues no me vez, me siento feliz, Paris es una ciudad bella, mi hermano vive aquí así que me estoy quedando con él, y bueno además de mi hermano tengo una amiga a quien pedirle un tour por las calles parisinas- sonrió el rubio de ojos azules

-Así que ese era tu plan desde el inicio, esclavizarme como tu guía turístico, que pasa tu hermano no acepto ser esclavizado- dije en tono de disgusto el cual duro solo segundo pues comencé a reír

-Pues, el pobre ha tenido varios problemas con su ex, están en plan de que vuelven y no vuelven, supongo que entiendes a lo que me refiero, debido a eso no quise molestarlo pidiéndole un tour, pero tú… tú no tienes escusa para negarte- el rubio lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-De acuerdo puede que no tenga muchas escusas, pues lo haremos de esta forma, yo tengo horarios que cumplir, puedes asistir conmigo a las sesiones de fotos que debo realizar, después de eso estaré disponible para llevarte donde sea que se te ocurra ir- esboce la sonrisa más linda que tenia dentro de mis mil y una sonrisa.

-Me parece genial, no podía pedir algo mejor, conoceré miles de hermosas modelos… DIOS! Esto debe ser un sueño o algo por el estilo- puso cara de baboso, haciéndome reír al punto de pensar que no tenía más aire en los pulmones- Hika, tengo algo más que pedir… si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que hicieras una sesión de fotos a mi grupo, eres la mejor fotógrafa que conozco, y sin mencionar la única a la que le he pedido esto, la mayoría de los fotógrafos se ofrecen.

-Una sesión de fotos… pues por mí no hay problema, solo debes decirme en que estilo quieres la foto, que ambiente quieres tener de fondo y por sobre todo lo que deseas expresar no solo con el lugar donde se haga la sesión sino también para ver cuales ángulos son los mejores, si te parece bien eso lo podemos hablar pasado mañana cuando estemos en tu tour, mañana tendré un día duro y agotador, ¿te parece? – pregunte con cara curiosa tratando de descifrar lo que diría Yamato

-Hecho, me agrada negociar contigo, eres como una niña pequeña… con que quieres que page la sesión de fotos, con un helado grande de chocolate –puso cara de burla, solo para comenzar a reír por mi rostro el cual tenía estampado un disgusto notablemente fingido - es solo una broma, es solo que me recuerdas a mi hermano, intentan parecer maduros, pero es notorio su espíritu infantil

-JA!, ¿eso es un insulto o un halago?- pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Por ser tu es un halago, en la caso de mi hermano es un insulto jajaja- esto no solo provoco risa en Yamato sino también en Hikari, risas que fueron cortadas abruptamente por alguien que golpeo la mesa…

-Hikari Yagami, como puedes mostrarte tan cercana a esta… esta 'persona' – dijo Mimi mientras movía sus dedos, dando a entender que la última palabra iba casi como un insulto- si Taichí supiera esto se estaría muriendo de rabia, nooo! Estaría planeando como matar a este… - la modelo fue cortada por una sonrisa que por un momento pareció cegarla, _aquel rubio era guapo… muy guapo, rayos uno no puede enfadarse con alguien así de guapo, estúpido rubio sexy_

-Lo siento no nos, han presentado, soy Yamato Ishida, amigo de Hikari, y músico, supongo que has oído hablar de mi grupo en la televisión- tomo la mano a la castaña modelo que seguía mirándolo como si estuviera hipnotizada por esos ojos azules, al alzar la vista el rubio quedo frente a frente a el rostro de la castaña, _sin duda era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, era perfecta, así es, ya era un hecho estaba embobado por aquella castaña exagerada_, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por…

-Ehm... cof! Siento interrumpir su intercambio de miradas, pero no creen que deberían sentarse, todos nos están viendo raro, es decir todos los estamos viendo raro jajaja- les sonríe, conocía a Mimi a la perfección para darme cuenta que había quedado hechizada por aquel rubio, y bueno Yamato estaba prácticamente en las mimas condiciones que ella… que podía hacer, tardo dos segundo antes de… -chicos lo siento mucho pero había olvidado que debo juntarme con Willis, se lo prometí hace semanas pero lo había olvidado, iremos al parque para ponernos al día.

-Claro Hika, puedes ir, dale mis saludos a Willis, yo creo que me quedare…  
¿tú te quedaras Yamato?- mostro una sonrisa que deslumbraría hasta a un ciego

-Sí, claro, no tenemos porque perder la reservación solo porque Hika olvido un encuentro con Willis… espera ¿Willis tu ex, el que casi te pide matrimonio, al que terminaste por eso?- lanzo el rubio de forma rápida, tan rápida que no debe haber demorado más de 15 segundos en decir todo eso

-Sí, el mismo Willis, somos amigos… somos mejores amigos, no tengo nada más que explicar, además yo aun lo a… debo irme, nos vemos luego, te llamo en la mañana para ajustar los detalles del tour y de la sesión…- me detuve al darme cuenta que el rubio ya no le prestaba atención, ya que le susurraba algo a Mimi quien sonreía más y más…-Adiós!- eso fue interesante, al menos ya sé cómo hacer que Mimi deje de interrogarme, solo deberé mostrarle al rubio y listo, adiós interrogaciones.

Salí del restaurant solo para luego tomar mi celular y marcar rápidamente un número que había memorizado sin querer.

-Hey! ¿Como estas Willis?- camine hasta mi auto

-Hika, ahora que escucho tu voz estoy mejor que nunca, y tu ¿como estas?- respondió el rubio de hermosos ojos color celeste

-Bien, Willis estas muy ocupado… me gustaría no sé pasear por el Jardín des Tuileries, y no quiero hacerlo sola, te gustaría venir, te comprare un gran helado de pistacho- sonreí, sabía que era su helado favorito y que con eso aceptaría… aunque siendo sincera, Willis aceptaría no solo por el helado, sino porque así podrían pasar tiempo juntos

-Mmm… sabes mis puntos débiles no es justo, aunque aun peor, sabes que no puedo resistirme a ningún pedido tuyo aun más cuando es fácil de cumplir y completamente agradable, me encantaría pasear contigo por el Jardín des Tuileries, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?- suspiro, _ Dios haría lo que fuera por esa chica, podrían ya no estar juntos pero él sentía que aun tenía una oportunidad de estar juntos, él creía que Hikari era la mujer de su vida._

-en 20 minutos, digo eso es lo que yo tardo en estar allá, no tengo problema en esperarte, así aprovecho y hago algunas tomas, sabes cuándo adoro ese jardín- dijo sonriendo al imaginarse caminando junto con Willis por aquel jardín… fue en ese instante cuando un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente _¿Por qué si adoras pasar tiempo con él, porque si amas cada aspecto de él, terminaste con él una relación de años?- Porque sentía que no correspondía por completo a su amor… yo… yo estoy siendo egoísta, ¡no!, él me pidió no alejarme, yo tampoco quiero alejarme, yo deseo verlo siempre, yo deseo que él sea feliz, yo lo amo… ¿Qué tanto lo amas?- yo lo amo más que a cualquier otro chico que he conocido… ¿lo dices en serio, o solo para no sentirte egoísta?- yo lo digo enserio_- lo digo en serio nunca lo lastimaría, nunca te lastimaría

- Hika, ¿porque dices eso… que ocurre?- dijo el rubio algo desconcertado por lo que había escuchado, aún así no puedo evitar sonreír…- yo tampoco te lastimaría Hika, porque yo te adoro, yo te amo, ¿lo sabes no es así?

-Sí, lo sé, yo solo pensé en voz alta, siento haberme salido de la conversación… yo lo sé- sonríe para mí misma- yo también te adoro, también te amo

-Lo sé, estaré allá en 25 minutos a más tardar 30, nos vemos bonita, adiós.

Mire mi celular y sonreí, no importa nada, es lo que siento además que es lo peor que puede pasar, ¿reencontrarme con Takeru?, eso no va pasar, y yo en verdad amo a Willis, no hay nada malo en esto- pensé con voz firme, tratando de así calmarme por la confesión que tanto yo como Willis habían hecho hace escasos segundos. Despeje mi mente y entre a rápidamente a mi auto para dirigirme al lugar de encuentro.

Mientras en '_Quatre', _Yamato y Mimi estaban en esas típicas charlas interrogatorio, ya que según Mimi eran la mejor forma de conocerse mejor.

-Color favorito- dijo la castaña mirando expectante al rubio

- rosa- rio ante la cara de impacto que puso la castaña- es broma, negro y azul, no puedo elegir uno, simplemente ambos me gusta juntos o por separado, y tu color favorito

-rosa, amo el rosa, y todas las tonalidades pasteles, hacen que resalte más mi piel, o al menos eso dicen mis maquilladores-hizo un gesto con la boca, intentando quitarle la importancia al asunto.

-Mi turno, ¿porque decidiste ser modelo?, digo la mayoría cree que las modelos son superficiales pero por lo poco que he hablado contigo se que tú no eres así

-Pues la verdad, siempre quise ser modelo, mis padres lo sabían y siempre me incentivaron a que siguiera mis sueños, después del accidente… pues decidí continuar para ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mí, no digo que no disfrute trabajando como modelo, me agrada mucho, pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes, las cosas después del accidente cambiaron bastante mi forma de ver las cosas, las personas, los sentimientos… todo eso lo veo desde otra perspectiva diferente a como lo veía 6 años atrás- termino soltando un suspiro, realmente no sabía porque pero con él podía hablar de temas que normalmente solo hablaba con Hikari… solo que él era rubio, una estrella de rock, sin mencionar lo increíblemente guapo que era

-Realmente siento mucho lo de tus padres, no se mucho del accidente, Hika, nunca me lo ha contado todo, y no la he forzado hacerlo porque es un tema delicado, solo sé que ambas estaban en el avión, realmente lo siento y créeme que es comprensible ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva después de un acontecimiento así- se acerco y acaricio su rostro, rayos la conocía hace cuanto 15 minutos y no soportaba ver que la tristeza se apoderada de su mirada color caramelo

-Gracias, por entender y escuchar la historia trágica de una desconocida- sonriendo más bien intentando sonreír

-No es nada, además no eres una desconocida eres Mimi Tachikawa, la mejor amiga de Hikari, tienes 22 años, eres una modelo reconocida, no eres superficial, se ve que eres una persona muy amable, tu color favorito es el rosa, viviste en Odaiba hasta los 16 años, creo que para ser una desconocida se bastantes cosas sobre ti- sonrió haciendo que Mimi correspondiera gustosa a esa sonrisa

-Creo que ya se la razón por la cual le agradaste a Hika, eres un chico muy dulce, y no eres pre juiciosos, eso me agrada, conozco pocas personas que son como tú, eres especial.

-Woo!, gracias, no esperaba recibir un elogio como ese… creo que hay ciertas cosas que debes saber de mi… mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, tengo 23 años, soy músico, vocalista de una banda reconocida, soy amable la mayor parte del tiempo, muchos dicen que soy un tanto frio, pero eso es solo apariencia, ya que una vez que conozco a las personas no soy frio con ellas, mi color favorito es el negro y el azul ambos juntos o separados, cuando era niño viví en __Kyoto, hasta que me mude a Tokio, desde entonces viví ahí, hasta hace poco, mis padres están divorciados, yo viví con mi padre, mientras que mi hermano menor vivió con mi madre de hecho él usa el apellido de mi madre, creo que eso es lo esencial- termino de decirlo eso, para luego pasar su dedo por el rostro de la modelo, recorriendo desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz- no comerás el _tarte tatin _que ordene para Hika- dijo mientras se perdía en los ojos de la castaña

-Sí, creo que sí, se ve delicioso, además tengo hambre, no comí nada antes de venir aquí- dio un bocado al _tarte tatin _y luego -sonrió- esta delicioso, también deberías comer

-Si- rio, rayos que le pasaba él no solía sonreír o reír de forma tan frecuente, al menos no con alguien que conocía desde tan poco tiempo, pero el solo ver a Mimi en frente le producía deseos de protegerla y cuidarla para que nada pudiera dañarla, como si fuera una hermosa muñeca de porcelana- sabias que es mi postre favorito.

-La verdad no, pero es bueno saberlo, si vas a casa un día podría prepararlo para ti -sonrió- no sabía porque lo había dicho, pero estaba feliz de la sola idea de cocinar algo para él.

-Si alguien me hubiera preguntado ayer si las modelos comían cosas como estas yo habría dicho NO!, ellas no comen, pero al verte me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que las personas pueden estar en algunas ocasiones, supongo que no todos han tenido el privilegio de conocerte

-Las modelos comemos… bueno no todas, pero al menos las que yo conozco si, comemos, pero de forma sana, claro que esto no clasifica como 'sano', pero de vez en cuando puedo hacer excepciones.

-Es bueno saberlo lo tendré en cuenta mañana cuando te envite a almorzar de nuevo, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo mañana?, se que mañana Hika y tu viajaran por el aniversario del accidente pero podríamos vernos antes… o tal vez podría acompañarlas siempre y cuando no sea molestia…- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro, sentía que estaba siendo muy insistente pero no quería dejarla sola en algo así de importante

-¿En serio podrías acompañarnos?, eso seria, realmente genial, claro si puedes, no debes pedir permiso o por el estilo.

-Nop, tengo estos días libres, aunque tal vez deba llevar a mi hermano, si es que se puede, no quiero dejarlo solo, ha estado algo desanimado, sin mencionar que estoy aquí en parte para hacerle compañía y darle mi apoyo de hermano en sus problemas sentimentales y ese tipo de cosas- paso la mano por su cabello

-Claro, tu hermano puede venir también, tal vez así Hika no se sienta tan incómoda, quien sabe tal vez lleguen a agradarse como nosotros- luego de decirte eso sonrió, la castaña estaba feliz porque aquel músico estaría mañana con ella, en ese día que sin duda cambio toda su vida

-Ten por seguro que se llevaran bien, el es escritor, y Hika, fotógrafa, el arte hará que tengan tema de conversación, además tienen la misma edad, viven en la misma ciudad, Hikari es muy simpática y Takeru es agradable lo único que lo hace desagradable es su ex, una chica que solo ha traído tormento a la vida de mi hermano.- en ese momento tanto Mimi como Yamato sonrieron pícaramente- tal vez podríamos hacer de Cupido con ellos, Hika, no puede seguir con Willis, ellos terminaron por una razón y mi hermano no puede seguir con Catalina…

-Tienes razón, mañana los presentaremos y los dejaremos para que hablen a solas, creo que con un poco de ayuda esos dos se llevaran de maravillas…

- Oh! Rayos es tarde tengo que ir por Takeru, se supone que nos juntaríamos en su oficina…

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada- no quise distraerte y hacerte perder la noción del tiempo

-No tienes que disculparte –le sonrió- me agrado mucho conocerte, vamos donde mi hermano, así lo aprovechas de conocer y ver si podría compatibilizar con Hika- dejo el dinero de la cuenta, para luego tomar la mano de Mimi- vamos

-Sí – fue lo único que atino a decir, que era eso que sentía en su estomago… no podían ser mariposas o si… siempre había creído que eso era una invención de las películas para hacer a las chicas suspirar, pero ahora ella estaba comprobando que las personas si pueden sentir mariposas, que ella al igual que todos puede sentir mariposas. Ambos salieron del restaurant rumbo a la oficina de Takeru.

En el Jardín des Tuileries, Hikari estaba viendo a unos niños jugar a través de la lente de su cámara, cuando de pronto sintió un aire cálido en su mejilla derecha, se voltio delicadamente y ahí estaba, Willis esbozando una de sus tantas sonrisas, pero esa de todas las sonrisas que él tenía, esa era exclusivamente de ella. Wallace Stewart era un joven de 21 años, con cabellos rubios como el sol, sus ojos eran celeste como el mar del Caribe, tenia tés blanca, era alto media cerca de 1.90, tenía un excelente estado físico ya que practicaba Polo todos los fines de semana, era uno de los rubios más guapos que Hikari había conocido en su corta vida, parecía el hijo de un Dios griego, demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, pero era cierto, el chico era perfecto en todos los sentidos, amable, romántico, comprensivo, leal, inteligente, deportista y por sobre todo tenia la total y absoluta confianza de su hermano mayor y eso lo hacía aun más especial, pues normalmente Taichí se encargaba de espantar a todos los chicos que se le acercaban.

-Hola bonita-se acerco y beso su mejilla

-Willis- sonreí y me lance a los brazos del rubio, mientras este me rodeaba con ellos- que bueno que llegaste, la tarde esta hermosa, y sin duda este es el lugar perfecto para pasarla.

-Estas en lo cierto, me alegra que me llamaras, tenia deseos de verte, pero no sabía si llamarte o no- el rubio parecía estar tranquilo al tener a Hikari entre sus brazos, su respiración era regular al igual que la de ella.

-¿Te sientes ansioso al llamarme?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara que el rubio percibió ya que había bajado la vista para ver mi rostro. – A veces yo también me siento ansiosa cuando debo llamarte, pero eso no me impide hablarte, porque después de todo nosotros somos diferentes.- dije mientras comenzaba a cantar

_B__oy i hear you in my dreams_

_I__ feel your whisper across the sea_

_I__ keep you with me in my heart_

_Y__ou make it easier when life gets hard_

-Es cierto, somos unos suertudos, no todos saben lo que es tener una relación como la nuestra- el rubio se separo de ella para verla a la cara y luego canto la estrofa siguiente

_L__ucky im in love with my best friend_

_L__ucky to have been where i have been_

_L__ucky to be coming home again_

_Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

**(N/A: la canción que canta Hikari & Willis es Lucky de Jason Mraz)**

-Hika, yo no creo en la suerte, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que soy la persona más afortunada de este mundo- el rubio se me acerco acortando la distancia que existía entre nosotros y sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los míos, el beso fue dulce, tierno, lleno de sentimientos por parte de ambos, el podía sentir ese sabor característico en los labios de Hikari… cereza, sus labios siempre sabían a cereza, con cada segundo el beso se fue transformando de dulce a pasional. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, su respiración era agitada pero ambos sonreían.

-Debo admitir que extrañaba besarte Stewart-reí, solo para luego acercarme al rubio y darle un beso fugaz que duro apenas unos segundos, este a diferencia del anterior solo contenía ternura, o mejor dicho contenía amor

-Eso te pasa por romper conmigo sabiendo que eres adicta a mis besos, que puedo decir, se me da muy bien besar- rio ante la mirada de enfado fingido que le lance- yo también extrañaba besarte, estar cerca de ti, que puedo decir eres como una droga para mi

-Oh! No digas eso, suena como si fuera una mala influencia en tu vida y eso no es así verdad- puse cara de duda al pronunciar la última oración

-No, todo lo contrario, tú me haces mejor persona- rio mientras se acercaba a besar mi frente- vamos quiero enseñarte la nueva sección del Jardín se que te encantara- tomo mi mano y me guio.

En el otro lado de Paris, Mimi y Yamato entraban a la oficina del rubio menor, el lugar era muy elegante, sin duda cada pared decorada dando a notar no solo por sus publicaciones sino también por el decorado que esa agencia era la más prestigiosa de Francia, mientras caminaban por los pasillos vieron a un chico rubio, de hermosos ojos color turquesa salir de una oficina que decía 'Editor'.

-Takeru! –Dijo en voz alta el otro rubio- siento el retraso pero no pude evitarlo- le sonrió, haciendo que su hermano lo viera con cierta incredulidad, pues era raro ver al músico sonreír de forma tan sincera

-Yamato, no te preocupes, acabo de terminar con mi editor-puso cara de aburrimiento - dice que debo adentrarme más a las características psicológicas de la protagonista, en mi opinión no es necesario pero tendré que hacerlo si deseo que ese libro se publique.

-Tal vez necesitas un poco de inspiración- dijo la modelo que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio- me presento soy Mimi Tachikawa, amiga de Yamato- estiro su mano en señal de saludo, cosa que el rubio menor correspondió de inmediato

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi soy hermano de Yamato, pero ya debes saber eso- rio- un placer conocerte

-Enano, veníamos a invitarte mañana a ir a _Seine-Maritime_, Mimi debe hacer un viaje ya que es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres- el rubio trato de sonar lo más educado posible ya que sabía que el tema era delicado para Mimi.

-_¿Por qué me es tan familiar ese nombre…?_ – Claro no tengo problemas, tener un paisaje así de bello tal vez podría ayudarme con lo del personaje

-Además, también ira mi mejor amiga, Hika, ella es fotógrafa, así que lo más probable es que tengan bastante temas de conversación pues ambos entienden de arte ¿no? –dijo la modelo

-¿Fotógrafa?, pues por mí no hay ningún problema, es simpática-pregunto el ojiazul

-Es encantadora, Takeru, es la chica que conocí por medio de la página de conocegente, hoy me encontré con ella, es una chica adorable y tiene tu edad- sonrió en forma picara- me atrevería a decir que harían una buena pareja, tienen cosas es común y todo eso no

-Yamato!- dijo el rubio un tanto desesperado por el comentario de su hermano, no tanto por el hecho de que quisiera presentarle una chica, sino porque lo había hecho frente a una chica a quien recién le habían presentado

-Oh vamos!, sabes que lo tuyo con Catalina termino, no te has alejado por las amenazas de ella de atentar con su vida, pero sabes muy bien que ella no haría nada de eso, es demasiado egocéntrica y se ama demasiado como para infringirse daño a si misma.-todo lo que había dicho el rubio era cierto, Catalina era una niñita mimada y no podía aceptar que Takeru ya no sintiera nada más por ella, ahora que lo pensaba el perfil de chica ideal de su hermano era bastante estricto tanto como debía ser físicamente y como debía ser en cuanto a personalidad… ¿Por qué si le gustaban la castaña había tenido algo con Catalina que era igual o más rubia que él? Y no solo eso ¿Por qué con ella que no cumplía ningún punto de la lista de Takeru de 'Chica Perfecta'?

-De acuerdo, tienes razón en eso… sabes que voy a terminar las cosas definitivamente, es solo que no quiero escándalos, no ahora.- dijo el rubio menor, intentando esbozar una sonrisa

-Está bien, está bien no insistiré más, solo haz lo que creas mejor- el rubio mayor abrazo a su hermano, provocando una gran sonrisa en la castaña

-Se ven muy tiernos así, sin mencionar que se parecen mucho- dijo la modelo para luego agregar- si tuviera una cámara les tomaría una foto- riendo por lo ultimo- creo que Hika, me está contagiando con todo eso de la fotografía

-Hika, Hika, Hika, ustedes dos hablan tanto de aquella chica que ya me dio curiosidad conocerla- dijo el ojiazul, solo para ver la sonrisa picara del rubio y la castaña

-Tranquilo, Takeru ya la conocerás mañana, que tal si me acompañan a la sesión de fotos, les puedo conseguir pases para que vean toda la sesión, además así me ven trabajando a mí y a Hikari- dijo la modelo entusiasmada, estaba segura que mejor plan que acababa de idear no habría.

-Genial dijo Yamato, tomando la mano de la modelo y haciendo girar sobre sus pies- ten por seguro que estaremos ahí para ver tu trabajo y el de Hika- creo que ya es tarde, te llevare a casa si, en el camino me das los datos de cómo llegar a la central de Vogue.- vamos Takeru toma tus cosas dejaremos a Mimi en su casa y después iremos a tu departamento.

Los tres salieron de la agencia en dirección al auto de Takeru, una vez en él ajustaron los detalles de cómo llegar a la central de Vogue, una vez en el portal del edificio de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- les sonrió a ambos rubios- debo irme

-Espera, yo abriré tu puerta- dijo Yamato, bajando rápidamente para abrir la puerta de la modelo- listo-ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, la castaña la acepto, una vez en el portal de la puerta del edificio- nos vemos mañana si, llegaremos un poco antes para no hacerte esperar, recuerda seguir el plan al pie de la letra sí.

-No te preocupes por eso, todo saldrá bien- termino esto para regalarle un sonrisa- nos vemos luego- la castaña fue sorprendida por un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca, un beso lleno de ternura, que hizo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa, sin mencionar que sus mejillas estaban rosadas de vergüenza- adiós- dijo casi en un susurro; el rubio sonrió y se despidió con la mano, para luego subir al auto de su hermano.

La castaña entro al edificio y tomo el elevador.

-¿Que fue eso Yamato?- pregunto Takeru con una sonrisa picara

-Yo no lo sé, no pude evitarlo, fue un impulso, un impulso muy agradable- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo.

-Te estás enamorando de una modelo, que por cierto, me sorprendiendo bastante es muy amable, sin mencionar que no sé veía superficial.

-Ella es especial, es… hermosa- uso un tono que dejaba ver el estado de idiotez en la que se encontraba

-Estás perdido- rio el menor por la cara de baboso de su hermano

-Vamos, conduce rápido, o planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche-dijo Yamato un tanto disgustado por las burlas de su hermano menor.

-Lo que tú digas jefe.

Mimi, abrió lentamente la puerta del apartamento esperando no alertar, no solo por el ruido de su entrada, sino porque no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro, el rubio era perfecto, increíblemente dulce, la hacía desear estar todo el tiempo con él, una vez dentro del apartamento se dio cuenta que al parecer Hikari aun no llegaba, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la noche…

-Casi las 10… como pudo pasar el día tan rápido, ni siquiera me percate de ello- dijo mientras giraba por el apartamento.- mañana lo veré de nuevo- sonriendo nuevamente mientras no dejaba de girar hasta llegar al sofá de la sala y tirarse de un salto en el.

En el Jardín des Tuileries Willis y Hikari seguían caminando, conversando sobre lo que habían hecho durante la semana anterior, a pesar de que no habían tenido contacto durante una semana, habían muchas cosas que contar.

-Era bastante obvio que este año también recibirías un reconocimiento por tus fotografías-dijo el rubio deteniéndose para ver el rostro de la castaña- eres capaz de capturar en tus fotografías la magia del momento, los sentimientos que habían en aquella escena todo eso muestran tus fotografías

-De todos los elogios que recibo por mi trabajo, los tuyos siempre han sido mis favoritos- dije riendo- gracias por creer siempre en mi, aun cuando yo dudaba de mi misma, tu nunca has dudado.

-No tienes que agradecer eso, tú siempre has sido digna de mi confianza, sin mencionar que siempre has demostrado tu talento-se acerco para acariciar mi cabello - eres maravillosa

-Basta, no digas eso, no me halagues tanto no lo merezco, dices cosas que son dignas de ser oídas por tu novia, y yo ya no lo soy, por favor no me digas nada más.

-No eres mi novia, porque aun estoy intentando hacerte cambiar de parecer, yo te quiero de vuelta a mi lado, se que aun me amas, nosotros juntos somos felices, tú me haces feliz con tan solo hablarme.- tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme- te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para decidir si quieres volver a ser mi novia, está bien.

-Yo… _yo siento que no te merezco pensó, eres demasiado bueno para mí, yo no debería dudar ni siquiera un instante pero ¿porque lo hago?_- yo, lo pensare, vamos es tarde y Mimi debe estar preocupada por mí.

El camino a mi apartamento fue silencioso, pero no por eso incomodo al llegar a la entrada Willis me explico que no podría acompañarme mañana porque tenía un trabajo pendiente, ya que Taichí había pedido el día libre, el debía hacerse cargo de todo, nos despedimos como de costumbre, y subió al elevador, no tarde mucho en llegar al apartamento, solo para encontrar a Mimi botada en el sofá mirando el techo.

-Que te ocurre, que miras tanto- cerré la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, deje el bolso en la mesita de la entrada y me arroje sobre la castaña, haciendo que esta despertara de su transe

-Hey!, porque llegas tan tarde- dijo mirándome con cara de curiosidad- y porque estas arriba mío- entre cerro sus ojos para causarme miedo, lo que provoco que riera por su cara- no es gracioso- se hizo a un lado para así dejarme un lugar en el sofá

-Pues como tú estabas increíblemente entusiasmada con Yamato, decidí irme, y al estar fuera pensé que no era mala idea hacer lo que les dije, así que llame a Willis y fuimos al Jardín des Tuileries, y eso… no tengo nada más que decir, tu dime, que hiciste con Yamato una vez que me fui- pregunte sin más

-Hablamos… y reímos, nos conocimos un poco, es muy amable, me agrado bastante, por cierto nos van a acompañar mañana a Seine-Maritime, bueno él y su hermano, espero que no te moleste

-¿Enserio?- dije impresionada- pues por mí no hay problema, aunque me parece extraño que invites a Yamato porque pues solo lo conociste hoy… tomando en cuenta que cuando invite por primera vez a Willis te enfadaste y no me hablaste casi por un día entero, pero si quieres que vayan, no me opondré, además Yamato se encargara que no estés triste

-si... dijo en tono nervioso- bueno su hermano se encargara de distraerte, por cierto los invite a la sesión de fotos, ya conseguí sus pases, así una vez que terminemos la sesión nos iremos de inmediato

-Me parece bien, me voy a dormir, quiero estar lo más despierta mañana para que la sesión no dure mucho, buenas noches- dije mientras subía las escaleras a mi cuarto

-Buenas noches dijo la modelo

Al día siguiente, todos estaba en la central de Vogue en el área donde estaban realizando la sesión de fotos, Mimi había llegado temprano ese día como le había prometido a Hikari, por ende estaba mostrándoles el lugar a Yamato y a Takeru, hasta llegar donde estaban las modelos.

-Aquí se está realizando la sesión de fotos, para la nueva campaña de Vogue-dijo la castaña en señalando el lugar a sus dos acompañantes que miraban impresionados- dejen de babear – puso cara de disgusto

-Jajaja! No estamos baboseando dijo Takeru- solo miramos, ¿dónde está tu amiga?- pregunto de forma natural

-Allí –contesto Yamato, mostrándole a Hika, quien le estaba dando indicaciones a uno de sus ayudantes para que cambiaran las luces- se ve realmente concentrada en su trabajo la pequeña

-Oh sí- dijo la modelo- cuando esta con la cámara en la mano no existe nada más para Hika, siempre ha sido así - los tres miraban a Hikari, que ahora le estaba enseñando una postura a una modelo rubia, mientras ambas reían- la modelo que estaba posando es Zoe, amiga nuestra- comento para esfumar la cara de curioso de los dos rubios

-Listo, Zoe!- dije- estuviste genial, bueno chicas hemos terminado por hoy, muy buen trabajo como siempre, pueden irse tranquilas- voltee hacia mi cámara y la guarde cuidadosamente en mi bolso

-Yagami- grito Mimi- ven te estamos esperando- al escuchar esto el rubio menor se aparto un poco de su hermano y la castaña, ¿_Yagami?... ¿Hikari Yagami?, no, no, no, no puede ser, el universo no podía juntarlos ahora, que haría al verla frente a frente, no podía correr, no quería correr, quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir, que diablos, yo tengo a la Catalina, no pienses idioteces Takaishi se reprendió mentalmente._

-Tachikawa, no era necesario que gritaras, no estoy sorda- dije riendo- Hola Yamato ¿como estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu pequeña?- me dio un abrazo en forma de saludo- bien, la sesión termino antes de lo esperado, van hacer casi las 12:30 pm. Se suponía que terminaría cerca de las 14:00 pm. Pero mejor para nosotros no- sonreí

-Acércate, ella es la amiga de la que te hable ayer- dijo Mimi entusiasmada- estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, tienes muchas cosas en común- el rubio se acerco y camino para quedar frente a frente a Hikari, ambos se miraban sin decir nada, Takeru pensaba _esta distinta a la última vez que la vi… que esperabas genio, la última vez que la viste tenía 14, ahora tiene 20, y se nota, su cuerpo ya no es el mismo, su cabello esta largo, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los mismo hermosos rubís que recuerdo._

Hikari pensaba _OH POR DIOS!, esto es culpa mía, ayer dije su nombre, el universo interpreto eso como si lo deseara ver… aunque si deseaba verlo pero esto es tan extraño, se ve tan guapo, esta increíblemente más alto, pero era de esperar ayer se cumplieron 6 años desde la última vez que lo vi, tiene un buen físico, el básquet hizo maravillas con su aspecto físico, sus ojos son iguales a como los recordaba… pero porque me mira de esa forma._

-Bueno hermanito ella es...- Yamato se vio interrumpido por su hermano menor

-Hikari Yagami… - dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Takeru Takaishi… dije sorprendida

-Uds. Dos se conocen- dijeron Mimi y Yamato a una sola voz.

_Continuara.-_

_**Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, así por lógica contra más escriba mejor iran quedando xd!, espero que les agrade, cualquier crítica y/o consejo es bienvenido con el mayor de los agrados**_

_**-Le doy las gracias a mi hermana Desy, sin ti esta historia no existiría, gracias por ayudarme, te adoro, apz! Y gracias por decirme como se subían las historias, también se agradece xD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a los que comentaron el cap. Anterior lo valore demasiado (me emocione xD), espero que les guste el capítulo **_

Capítulo 2.

Un gran e incomodo silencio se produjo luego de aquel encuentro, encuentro que muchas veces había soñado, pero no así, no ahora, ver a Takeru ese día me hacía sentir frágil, débil casi sin fuerzas, y detestaba eso, toda mi vida había sido protegida por mi hermano mayor, luego por aquel rubio que tenía en frente y una vez que él me dejo, literalmente mi mundo se derrumbo y una gran avalancha de cosas trágicas, triste y dramáticas llegaron a mi vida, ese tipo de cosas que vez en películas o lees en libros, ese tipo de cosas que esperas de todo corazón nunca te sucedan a ti o a tus seres queridos, al día siguiente en que Takeru me dejo, debía viajar con mis padres por negocios a Londres, _Yagami Corporation _planeaba tener una sede en aquella ciudad por lo que habían decidido llevar a sus hijos, junto a ellos irían sus amigos y consejeros los Tachikawa los cuales también llevarían a su hija, horas antes del viaje, Taichí tuvo que quedarse por asuntos en la escuela o mejor dicho un partido de futbol muy importante, le había prometido a mi padre viajar luego de este, mi padre accedió, es por ello que él no vivió aquel horrible accidente de avión como yo y Mimi… después del accidente ya no sentía la necesidad de ser protegida y trataba de hacer entender a Taichí que no debía sobreprotegerme tanto, 6 años logrando que Taichi quitara esa coraza con la que me protegía solo para que en pocos segundos, deseara correr donde mi hermano para que me alejara de todos aquellos pensamientos que me hacían querer echarme a llorar en su hombro y fue justo en ese segundo cuando toda la escena antes y durante el accidente me bombardeo haciendo que tomara una bocanada de aire…

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños-el rubio miro a su hermano mayor mientras este procesaba la información- supongo que no relacionaste lo apellidos ¿no es cierto Kari?

-Yo… yo no sabía que eran hermanos, es decir, sabía que tu apellido paterno era Ishida y que luego lo cambiaste a Takaishi pero… yo nunca creí que eran hermanos, digo hay muchos Ishida en el mundo como podía saber que eran hermanos-mire a Yamato que me miraba de vez en vez- yo, lo siento –me aleje y busque mis cosas para luego salir al balcón.

-rayos –dijo la modelo mientras veía a ambos rubios- como no me di cuenta antes que eras TK. –paso sus manos por su cabello, lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Que tiene de malo que él sea TK?- pregunto el rubio mayor a la castaña.

-Hika y tu hermanito eran mejores amigos que se convirtieron en novios, TK. La dejo el día antes del accidente, rompió su promesa de ir a despedirla antes del viaje y luego del accidente ni siquiera se apareció a dar sus condolencias, solo mando Girasoles, ya que eran las flores favoritas de la madre de Hika.

-Oh! – estaba choqueado, realmente el mundo era muy pequeño, podía notar por la expresión de Mimi, que esto no había sido planeado, que ni ella ni Hika habían hecho la relación en cuanto a apellidos y parecido físico, ya que si bien era cierto no eran iguales, tenían rasgos en su rostro que eran parecidos, aunque en cuanto a personalidad eran muy diferentes, de los dos él era el frio, mientras que Takeru era el sensible, amable, compresivo, razonable… rayos esto no podía ser coincidencia, esto era destino.

-Iré a buscar a Hika-dijo la modelo mientras se alejaba de ambos rubios.

-Takeru estas bien, te ves algo pálido –se acerco y tomo su hombro, tratando de así darle apoyo.

-No puedo creer que nos encontráramos de nuevo… sabes –miro a su hermano- siempre imagine como seria… yo fui un imbécil, rompí con ella diciéndole que solo la veía como a mi mejor amiga y que fuéramos solo eso amigos, cuando me fui del parque, sentí un vacio en mi pecho, como si algo me faltara, no fue hasta llegar a casa cuando me di cuenta que había arruinado todo, al día siguiente no tuve cara para verla, simplemente no pude, yo seguía enamorado de ella, pero ya no éramos novios… luego del accidente yo fui varias veces a su casa pero no pude entrar.-el rubio bajo la vista.

-Anda cambia esa cara, tú aun la quieres, digo como en aquel entonces…

-Yo no sé… creo que sí, de todas formas que importa lo que siento, crees que quiera hablarme después de todo.

-No digas eso, que estés así solo indica que la sigues queriendo, esperemos que vuelvan y intentas hablar con ella- Ambos rubios se quedaron ahí, esperando a ambas chicas.

* * *

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-la castaña se acerco a Hikari lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro.

-Estoy… en shock-dije respirando hondo- realmente soy distraída, como no hice relación con los apellidos, yo mientras era amiga de TK. Vi a Yamato por lo menos 3 veces, aun así no lo recordé, y ahora no puedo creerte que este aquí.

-Tal vez sea tiempo que hablen no, después de todo ambos se deben una conversación, la última vez que lo viste no fuiste sincera con él, sin mencionar que él por respeto debería decirte porque no apareció de nuevo.

-Han pasado 6 años, crees que saque algo diciéndole que con solo verlo ese sentimiento, todo ese amor que sentía salió de la pequeña cajita en la que lo tenía oculto, haciéndose presente, impidiéndome ignorar su presencia… él no debe sentir lo mismo que yo, después de todo fue él quien termino todo.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él, la vida no te reúne con una persona dos veces por casualidad, esto se llama destino, tal vez era necesario que pasaran 6 años para que ambos tuvieran el valor de hablar, ¿no crees?.

-Puede ser… Mimi –la mire con los ojos llorosos- esto es un desastre, yo… yo ayer bese a Willis, bueno él me beso yo le correspondí, yo dije cosas como que lo extrañaba, y que lo que teníamos era especial, eso ayer lo sentía, él quiere una oportunidad conmigo, ¿qué hago ahora?

-Porque hiciste eso, sabes que con Willis es inevitable llegar al mismo punto, si vuelven el volverá a intentar pedirte matrimonio y es claro que tu volverás a romper con él, se que lo quieres, pero ese sentimiento no es comparable a lo que sientes por el rubio.

-No, lo que siento por Willis es un sentimiento menos fuerte, más pequeño… soy mala cierto, lo estoy usando como escudo.

-No eres mala, todos hemos hecho eso alguna vez, lo importante es que te diste cuenta, además yo soy consciente que si estuviste enamorada de él, recuerdas yo estuve contigo cuando eran novios, debes solucionar lo de Willis y lo de Takeru, vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre- tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta donde estaban ambos rubios-Siento la demora, pero debíamos tener una conversación de chicas-la modelo sonrió, intentando así ser más ameno el ambiente.

-Está bien no deben disculparse… después de todo, iremos al Seine-Maritime- pregunto el rubio mayor- si no quieren que vayamos está bien.

-Claro que iremos –dije con un tono de voz suave- no tengo problema que vayan, después de todo ya planeamos que iríamos los cuatro, vamos –dije comenzaba a caminar- hay que apurarnos y cambiar los pasajes, y así aprovechar más el día.

Salimos de la central Vogue en silencio y fue cuando nos percatamos del pequeño problema…

-Yama, trajiste auto- pregunte viendo al rubio.

-Si, como se suponía que debía llegar aquí – dijo el rubio riendo.

-Cierto, pues hay que dividirse, iremos a la estación de trenes más cercana-busque mis llaves en mi bolso, fue cuando levante la vista y vi a Mimi subirse a otro auto que no era el mío- ¿iras con Yama?

-Sí, y en el tren también iré con él, así ustedes dos podrán hablar- nos sonrió y cerró la puerta del auto.

-Cuál es tu auto- me pregunto aquella voz que conocía muy bien.

-Ese- indique con el dedo, no sabía nada de autos y el que tenia lo había comprado en compañía de mi hermano, de una gran variedad que me mostro, yo solo elegí el que me pareció más bonito, y claro lo pague- vamos.

Una vez en el auto, el silencio se hizo presente, yo no sabía que decir, y bueno Takeru parecía que tampoco, lo que era compresible, era una situación algo incomoda para ambos, lo único de lo que tenía la certeza es que debíamos hablar en algún momento.

-Lo siento mucho, debí haber estado ahí para ti, perdón por no ser un buen amigo- mire al rubio de reojo sabiendo que no podía desviar la vista de la calle- yo solo…

-No te preocupes, ya paso, somos amigos no, eso fue lo que decidimos la última vez que nos vimos- que más podía hacer, de cierta forma era la verdad, ese fue el acuerdo- los amigos se equivocan, como todos, también los amigos se perdonan, y yo te perdono, así que no pongas esa cara por favor- me detuve ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, le mostré mi dedo meñique y el rubio hizo lo mismo- ¿amigos de nuevo? – el asintió- ambos soltamos al mismo tiempo nuestro dedos- entonces es una promesa.

-Claro, los mejores… no has cambiado mucho en estos años- rio al ver mi cara mientras conducía- solíamos hacer promesas así todo el tiempo recuerdas… la única diferencia es que no tienes una licencia para manejar, ¿cómo fue la obtuviste sobornaste a tu instructor?- volvió a reír.

-Hey!, no conduzco tan mal-comencé a reír, a quien engañaba conducía pésimo, aun así nunca había tenido una multa o algo por el estilo- sino confías en mis habilidades al volante ponte el cinturón de seguridad- hice una mueca con mi boca, haciendo que el chico de ojos turquesa riera.

-Confió en que no me mataras, aun así me pondré el cinturón- bufe por eso, provocándole risa nuevamente.

-Llegamos Señor Cobarde, no es necesario que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad-reí al ver su cara por mi comentario- suficiente de risas, hoy no es un día para reírse- mi expresión luego de decir aquella oración era seria, después de todo, seguía siendo el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, ese día nunca sería un día apto para reírse.

-Está bien, tu ganas no discutiré, pero no seré tan bueno la próxima vez, mucho menos si haces un comentario como ese.

Al entrar a la estación de trenes aceleramos el paso para encontrarnos con Mimi y Yamato, quienes a esa altura ya debían haber cambiado los pasajes.

-Porque tardaron tanto- la modelo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y me miro con disgusto- creí que no llegarían o algo así

-Es que Kari conduce mal, sin mencionar que tuvimos que parar por una luz roja- explico el rubio- ¿cambiaron los pasajes?

-Si- esta vez fue Yamato quien hablo- claro que por cambiarlos a última hora, no tuvimos opción de escoger los lugares, así que uno de los lugares es el primero en la hilera a la derecha y el otro tiene el último lugar en la misma hilera, por llegar tarde ya escogimos y nos quedamos con los primeros-el rubio le paso los boletos a su hermano- nos vemos al llegar-Mimi y él entraron al vagón, dejándonos congelados abajo.

-¿Estaban molestos?- pregunte al rubio que aun miraba al vacio- pero si ellos dijeron que debíamos hablar no deberían enfadarse por tardar, además no fue como que demoramos mucho, todo fue culpa de esa luz roja.

-No, creo que hayan estado molestos, creo que intentaban explicar el porqué ellos irían juntos- sonrió pícaramente- como si no nos percatáramos que están idiotizados

-Mmm… si puede que tengas razón, vamos – entramos al vagón, no era necesario buscar nuestros lugares pues ya sabíamos que eran los últimos, al llegar ahí Takeru me cedió el asiento de la ventana, lo que agradecí, pues adoraba el paisaje.

* * *

-¿Crees que se hayan creído que estábamos enfadados con ellos?-pregunto el rubio.

-Ambos se sorprendieron, creo que Hika se lo creyó- sonrió por eso- a veces suele ser distraída, por la expresión de tu hermano creo que lo creyó unos segundos y luego se percato que era fingido.

-Bueno al menos uno de los dos lo creyó, ¿crees que hayan arreglado las cosas?

-Creo que si, al menos ahora se veían más relajados, así que es un comienzo-la castaña sonrió, haciendo que el rubio sonríe en forma de respuesta.

-Porque viajan en tren, digo son 3 horas y medias de viaje, ¿porque no en avión?

-Porque me gusta el paisaje, y porque así me doy el tiempo de recordar a mis padres, de pensar en lo mucho que los extraño, y de paso trato de no recordar tanto el accidente.

-Ya veo, debió ser muy duro para ti, digo el accidente, la pérdida de tus padres y todo lo demás- el rubio tomo su mano- pero son este tipo de cosas las que nos hace quienes somos, nos moldean, nos hacen más fuertes.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, sabes cuando estábamos en aquel avión, y este comenzó a descender yo cerré mis ojos estaba aterrada, tome la mano de Hikari ya que era mi compañera de asiento… no solté su mano hasta que sentí que el avión dejo de moverse, cuando abrí mis ojos el agua entraba por algunas de las ventanas, mientras los vidrios de las otras comenzaban a estrellarse permitiendo que el agua entrara con la misma fuerza que lo hacía en las otras, mire el lugar de mis padres, mi madre estaba inconsciente, mientras mi padre se zafaba del cinturón de seguridad, irónico el cinturón que debía salvarlo le estaba impidiendo salvarse… una vez que se libero, se acerco a mamá y tomo su pulso, pude ver su cara de dolor, ella estaba muerta, yo comencé a gritarle, preguntándome como estaba, sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba escuchar que mis pensamientos eran erróneos, el se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro y me dijo que todo estaría bien, tomo mi cinturón para sacar el seguro pero estaba trabado, por lo que estuvo forcejando por varios minutos aunque me parecieron horas en aquel momento, cuando al fin pudo quitar el seguro el avión estaba casi lleno de agua, esta llegaba a mi cuello, mi padre tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la puerta del avión, intentando zafar el seguro, este al igual que el anterior tampoco cedía, el agua con cada segundo que pasaba llenaba el avión dejando no solo poco tiempo sino también poco espacio aptos para tomar oxigeno, fue escuche los sollozos de Hikari, su madre tenía un herida en el cuello, estaba inconsciente… y su padre intentaba calmarla… luego de eso recuerdo que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, cuando recupere la conciencia vi al Sr. Yagami junto con Hikari rompiendo el único vidrio que no se había roto por la fuerza del mar, por alguna razón el vidrio de la puerta de los aviones siempre es más grueso que los demás, no tardaron mucho en conseguirlo pero no todo salió bien el Sr. Yagami tenía una herida en su pecho, y mi padre él había perdido casi todas sus fuerzas sosteniéndome, me voltee y comencé a decirle que debíamos salir pero él no respondía, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, le grite una y otra vez pero no respondía, había muerto y ni siquiera me había percatado, no pude despedirme, me quede inmóvil, podía escuchar a Hikari llorando cerca, pero por más que intentaba moverme mi cuerpo no respondía… yo fui sacada del avión por Hikari, realmente no sé como lo hizo, pues yo no era de ayuda, al menos no en ese momento, cuando llegamos a la superficie fue cuando me percate que íbamos solo nosotras, nuestros padres están muertos, bajo el mar y nosotras estábamos solas en la superficie intentado flotar, pasaron 4 horas antes de que llegaran los equipos de rescate, me pareció un día entero, a pesar de que sentí que el tiempo paso muy lentamente solo recuerdo que en un momento Hikari comenzó a perder la conciencia, fue cuando la abrace y puse su cabeza en mi hombro… cuando nos sacaron de ahí, nos llevaron a una clínica, yo solo tenía una contusión por eso había perdido el conocimiento, Hikari tenía un hombro dislocado, al parecer eso ocurrió cuando rompía el vidrio de la ventana, su brazo derecho tenía un corte vertical en su antebrazo por suerte el corte no alcanzo sus venas…

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho-fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, la historia de por si lo había entristecido, más aun al ver los ojos de la castaña llenos de desolación, se limito a tomar su mano fuertemente.

-En el testamento de mis padres decía que si algo les ocurría yo quedaría bajo la custodia de la familia Yagami, en caso de que estos no pudieran hacerse cargo quedaría bajo la custodia de un trabajador que era amigo de ambas familias, el testamento de los Yagami decía lo mismo, si algo les ocurría Taichi y Hikari quedarían bajo la custodia de mis padres en caso contrario bajo la custodia de aquel trabajador, como la primera disposición no pudo cumplirse Taichi, Hikari y yo, quedamos bajo la custodia de aquel hombre, con la condición de que una vez que Taichi cumpliera la mayoría de edad mi custodia y la de Hikari pasaría a él, desde entonces veo Taichi como mi hermano mayor, casi un padre, y a Hika como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Aun así por más que intente no sentirme sola no puedo evitarlo, es decir, yo solo tenía a mis padres pero luego del accidente quede sola, Hikari tenía a Taichi, siempre ha estado cuidada y protegida, yo en cambio, solo puedo agradecer cuando ellos se me acercan y me hacen sentir parte de su familia.

-No debes decir eso, sabes que ellos te quieren mucho, yo no conozco a Taichi, pero sé que Hika te adora, ella nunca te dejaría sola, eres como su hermana- el rubio busco la mirada de la castaña pero esta no dejaba de ver el piso.

-Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, soy como su hermana pero en verdad no somos nada, no hay un lazo de sangre que nos una, yo estoy sola, a veces por las noches suelo preguntarme porque sobreviví al accidente, yo debería haber muerto con mis padres, así no estaría sola.

-Por favor no digas eso-la voz del rubio sonaba cada vez más gruesa- tus padres no querrían escuchar eso, tu padre hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que sobrevivieras, no puedes decir que preferirías haber muerto, si ellos te escucharan se podrían tristes.

-Ellos me entenderían, siempre lo hacían… -la castaña sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, era la mano de Yamato, esto hizo que la castaña levantara la vista.

-Ningún padre estaría feliz de escuchar eso, tus padres te amaban tanto que previnieron todo lo que sucedería contigo si algo les llegara a pasar, ellos deben haber sabido que los Yagami cuidarían de ti, tu dijiste que Taichi ha cuidado de ti, que Hikari es como tu hermana, puede que no tengan lazos de sangre pero lo que los une muchas veces suele ser más fuerte que un lazo de sangre, los une el amor, ellos te aman, y sé que tu también los amas, así que por favor no digas esas cosas tan triste, no estás sola, yo no te dejare sola.

-Porque… porque te preocupas por mí, casi no me conoces.

-Yo solo lo hago porque siento que es lo que debo hacer, sonríe si, por favor.

-Está bien, pero solo porque lo pides –la castaña sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era una sonrisa fingida, las palabras del chico de ojos azules habían llegado a su corazón y eso era algo nuevo.

-Así está mejor, cuando lleguemos debes regalarle la mejor de tus sonrisas a tus padres, eso será la mejor recompensa que puedan recibir.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿sigues bailando?

-Sí, sabes que amo bailar, además me ayuda a relajarme y a expresar sentimientos que muchas veces no puedo decir-sonreí mientras el rubio me miraba a los ojos- y tú, ¿sigues jugando básquet supongo?... no podría imaginarte sin jugar.

-Ni yo podría imaginarme sin jugar, entreno todos los días por las tardes, no quiero perder la costumbre, al igual que tu utilizas la danza para relajar y expresarte, yo utilizo el básquet para lo mismo, suele ayudarme a encontrar algo de claridad, aunque últimamente no me ha servido, acepte este viaje porque necesito encontrar inspiración, mi editor no está convencido con la protagonista de mi historia.

-¿Crees que aquí encontraras la inspiración… en un tren?, eres extraño –levante mi ceja derecha- ¿qué es lo que le falta a la protagonista de tu historia?

-Mi editor dice que debo desarrollar más las características psicológicas y de personalidad, a mi parecer está bien con lo que ya la he descrito, pero si quiero que mi libro se publique debo hacerlo.

-Ya veo, de que tratara tu libro, digo los dos primeros era sobre un mundo de fantasías, lleno de aventura, ¿este será algo similar?

-No, será de romance.

-¡Oh!, no me digas, será un vampiro que se enamora de una humana, y habrá hombres lobo, metamorfos, brujas, hadas, elfos –sonreí de forma burlona, solo para que Takeru me lanzara una mirada que me hizo sentir un escalofrió.

-No, eso ya está muy trillado, será un romance entre humanos –rio, al recordar todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que acababa de escuchar- aunque la protagonista es hermosa como un hada pero definitivamente es humana, la historia se centrara en un amor que en un principio no fue correspondido por el protagonista y por una serie de eventos comenzara a enamorarse de la protagonista, claro que el siempre lo negara, en si quiero plantear que ocurre si te das cuenta muy tarde que tienes a tu alma gemela al lado.

-Crap, no leeré tu libro, al menos no lo hare si tiene un final triste los detesto, el amor no correspondido apesta debería estar prohíbo por ley –mire el paisaje ante lo infantil que había sonado mi comentario, aun así era lo que pensaba.

-Aun no lo termino, estoy algo atascado, creo que después de todo mi protagonista si necesita tener una personalidad más definida eso me ayudaría a imaginar mejor como continuar el libro.

-Busca una musa, alguien que te inspire, ya sea para hacer que el personaje tenga sus características o solo para que al verla y estar con ella o el –sonreí pícaramente ante la última palabra- te haga poder imaginar cómo continuar la historia. –me miro extraño por unos minutos, supongo que por decir que su musa podía ser un chico.

-No es mala idea lo de la musa… aunque si busco una musa para que me inspire definitivamente será una chica –sonrió.

-Eres homofóbico o algo por el estilo.

-Claro que no, pero las mujeres son como las flores hermosas, delicadas, frágiles y al mismo tiempo poseen más fortaleza que un ejército de hombres que aparentar ser fuertes, creo que cuando se trata de buscar a alguien que te inspire debe tener esas características.

-¿Que eres un experto en musas o algo así? –reí ante mi comentario.

-¡Ja!, no, solo digo que la belleza suele servir como inspiración, también él arte… Hika, te puedo pedir algo.

-Dime.

-Podemos juntarnos más seguido, tu eres artista, podrías ayudarme con lo de mi personaje.

-¿Quieres que escriba contigo? –mi expresión indicaba que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-¡Boba!, ¡noo!, serás mi musa-sonrió al ver que abría los ojos denotando impresión por sus palabras.

-¿Yo?, yo no sirvo de musa, no creo que sea de ayuda – ¡_por todos los cielos!, desde que comencé a ser fotógrafa siempre busque inspiración en Takeru, en lo que a él le gustaría ver, o lo que diría sobre mis fotografías, por eso siempre he sido tan minuciosa al momento de capturar una imagen, siempre busco que exprese todo lo que está ocurriendo en el instante justo en que tomo la fotografía… él no lo sabía, no tenia porque saberlo, pero que me pidiera abiertamente que fuera su musa me sorprendía, sobre todo porque yo siempre creía que era mejor guardar en secreto el nombre de la persona que te inspiraba hacer cosas magnificas._

-Anda, no seas malvada, acepta si, prometo no molestarte mientras estés trabajando.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo mientras trabajo?... –mire sus ojos y brillaban de una forma tan especial, que de alguna forma me hacían sentir feliz, seguida idiotizada, porque al estar enamorada sueles verte como idiota, creo que es por el hecho que no te interesa hacer cosas irracionales mientras esa persona especial para ti sea completa y absolutamente feliz- está bien, puedes ir conmigo a las sesiones fotográficas, o cuando deba ir a la galería a cambiar la decoración.

-Eres genial, muchas gracias en serio.

-No te aseguro que funcione –quite la mirada de aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaban- después de todo será la primera vez que sea una musa.

-Lo harás bien, además solo debes ser tu misma. –_llevaba años escribiendo sobre aquella castaña que tenia al lado y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, el solo hecho de pensar en que pasaría más tiempo con ella, era algo maravilloso, después de todo el problema que tenia con su libro era porque había cosas que ya no recordaba de ella, pues había pensado tanto en sí, SU Kari seguiría siendo la misma chica que él conoció… fue así que sin darse cuenta quedo estancado con su libro, el haber pensado tanto en los posibles cambios de personalidad que pudo haber tenido Kari en esos 6 años había hecho que olvidara ciertos rasgos característicos de ella, como que muchas veces ella sonreía solo para arreglar una situación, o que no se apartaba de las personas tristes hasta hacerlas sonreír, esas cosas siempre lo habían cautivado._

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta llegamos a Seine-Maritime, bajamos del vagón, al no ver ni a Mimi ni Yamato, decidimos ir a la salida, la estación de trenes estaba llena, fue cuando los vimos, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que nosotros.

-¿Como estuvo su viaje?-pregunto el rubio de ojos azules, nos miro a Takeru y a mí como intentando analizar nuestra expresión.

-Bien, algo cansado mal que mal son 3 horas y medias de viaje- acomode mi bolso y mire a mi amiga- llame a Taichi en la mañana, le pedí que mandara un auto de la empresa, también le dije que regresaríamos en su avión.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-la castaña se acerco a mi molesta- se supone que nosotras arrendaríamos un auto aquí y que nos regresaríamos en tren, ¿porque cambias el viaje a última hora?

-Porque las dos últimas veces que vinimos tuvimos problemas al arrendar un auto, recuerdas que nos tuvimos que quedar hasta que amaneció, solo para que el sujeto de la agencia de autos creyera que lo quisimos robar...-la cara de la castaña daba a entender que tuvo la imagen mental de lo que pasamos la vez anterior- y lo del avión, pues así podremos quedarnos un poco más que las veces anteriores y llegaremos a casa más rápido.

-De acuerdo- dijo la modelo- fue buena idea después de todo, donde se supone que esta el auto, la castaña fue interrumpida por un hombre que vestía formal.

-Señorita Tachikawa, Señorita Yagami, las estaba esperando, síganme yo seré el encargado de llevarlos hasta Etretat.-nos limitamos a seguirlo.

-Buenas tardes señor Moreau, gracias por venir y dejar sus actividades habituales- le sonreí gesto que el hombre de volvió- mañana tendrá el día libre, después de todo esto le quitara más tiempo del que está en la oficina, también me encargare de que reciba un bono extra por no tener inconvenientes y acceder a cumplir mi petición.

-No es necesario Señorita Yagami.

-Sí lo es –aclare- ya se lo comente a mi hermano y él acepto.

El viaje en auto no duro mucho como máximo unos 30 minutos, en los que los rubios conversaron de forma amena mientras yo y Mimi nos limitábamos a ver el paisaje, todo era hermoso, sin duda era el mejor lugar en todo el mundo para ir visitar a nuestros padres, al llegar nos bajamos del auto.

-Señoritas, las flores están atrás- el hombre le paso 4 grandes arreglos de flores a Mimi, y otros 4 que me entrego- las flores son las correctas Señorita Tachikawa, Señorita Yagami.

-Sí- dijimos al mismo tiempo- gracias por todo –fue extraño pero no era la primera vez que Mimi y yo respondíamos al mismo tiempo exactamente las mismas palabras, supongo que se debe a que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

-¡Hikari! – se escucho una voz masculina extremadamente familiar.

-Taichi - le entregue los arreglos a Takeru y corrí donde mi hermano, este me abrazo y me levanto del suelo, haciéndome girar con él- ¡Tai!

-¿Como estas?, ¿Por qué no te he visto en 3 días?, ¿Por qué trajiste a dos chicos contigo?... –de pronto su tono de voz cambio y dijo- ¿Por qué uno de los rubios me resulta extremadamente familiar a Takaishi?

Me limite a contestar sus preguntas- Estoy bien, no te he visto en tres días porque estaba ocupada… lo siento, no se volverá a repetir, los chicos fueron invitados por Mimi yo solo no me opuse a que vinieran, y uno de ellos te resulta familiar a Takaishi porque es Takaishi – en ese momento Taichi dejo de girar y se quedo congelado por unos segundos- estoy en paz con él… es mi amigo así que solucionamos el problema- no era del todo mentira, con el tiempo podríamos hablar más de lo sucedido.

-Lo dejare pasar por hoy pero sabes que nunca me agrado –susurro en mi oído para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

-Taichi, baja a tu hermana, ya no es una bebe de 5 años-dijo una pelirroja que se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Sí, cariño-me bajo de inmediato.

-Sora, sabias que adoro como domesticaste a mi hermano- ambas reímos por el comentario, para luego darnos un fuerte abrazo en forma de saludo.- vengan traigo invitados que debo presentar- Taichi, Sora, ellos son Yamato Ishida y Takeru Takaishi- los aludidos se saludaron de inmediato, Taichi fue amable con el rubio mayor, mientras que con Takeru se comporto frio, lo que era de esperarse, después de todo es mi hermano y sabia toda la historia.

-Como has estado Mimi hace mucho que no nos vemos- para sorpresa de la pelirroja dio un paso atrás.

-Bien muy a tu pesar- la castaña comenzó a caminar dejándonos a todos atrás.

-Que fue eso- el moreno miro a su esposa que estaba igual o más impresionada que él- ¿aun están peleadas?

-Yo no estoy enfadada, creí que las cosas se habían solucionado, la última vez que nos vimos quedamos en eso, no entiendo porque actúa así ahora- el moreno se acerco a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Iré hablar con ella, quédate con Hikari-ignorando completamente ambos rubios.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto cierto rubio, el moreno asintió, ambos caminaron en la dirección que Mimi había tomado.

-¿Porque Mimi se comporto así?-pregunto el rubio casi en un susurro.

-Sora y Mimi no se llevan muy bien, de hecho nunca se han llevado muy bien-mire al rubio que me veía algo incrédulo, lo que no era de extrañar ya que hasta ese momento Mimi se había comportado frente a él como una chica dulce y amable- ya se solucionara, siempre se soluciona.

-Pero nunca había hecho una escena frente a otras personas- la voz de la pelirroja sonaba algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila tu no hiciste nada malo, me consta que Uds. Habían solucionado sus diferencias hace tiempo-tome sus manos, esas manos que muchas veces habían preparado mi comida, o habían peinado mi cabello, Sora siempre se había comportado como una hermana, casi una madre, es por eso que cada vez que ella y Mimi discutían yo era neutral, simplemente era Suiza, pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo con ambas, hasta que todo se solucionaba- todo se solucionara, Taichi siempre la hace razonar, además Yamato fue también y él hace maravillas con Mimi.

* * *

-¡Mimi!, podrías detenerte, hay que hablar- el moreno aceleraba el paso intentando alcanzar a Mimi, no quería correr pues sabía que si lo hacia Mimi también comenzaría a correr y quizás donde irían a parar.

-No tenemos tema de conversación-respondió la castaña su voz sonaba como una especie de gruñido.

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no nos vemos, olvidaste mi dirección.

-No, es solo que si voy a tu casa veré a Sora, y no tengo ánimos de verla, así que simplemente no voy.

-La última vez habían solucionado sus problemas, ¿qué paso ahora?

-Nada, no es necesario que discuta con ella para saber que no le agrado, siempre me ha visto feo, de seguro es una bruja celosa que cree que estoy enamorada de ti.

Taichi decidió omitir el comentario de 'bruja celosa' pues él sabía que su esposa era celosa pero no una bruja, sin mencionar que nunca lo había celado con Mimi- Sora nunca te ha visto feo, se que sus personalidades chocan algunas veces, pero somos una familia, esto no es el fin del mundo por favor detente y hablemos-la castaña se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-Taichi no somos una familia, tal vez tu pienses eso, tal vez Hikari también lo crea, pero Sora no, eso lo sé no es necesario que mientas para hacer quedar bien a tu esposa.

-Creo que deberían calmarse un poco- comento el rubio que se había limitado a escuchar- así se les hará más fácil solucionar sus diferencias.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Yamato, esa tipa me detesta-bufo la castaña, llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando así esconder sus lagrimas, fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era la mano de rubio.

-No llores por eso sí, tranquilízate y recuerda la promesa que hiciste camino aquí-la castaña asintió y seco las lagrimas que aun corrían por su rostro, fue en ese momento en que sintió que la abrazaban pero no era el rubio, era Taichi.

-No vuelvas a decir que no somos familia, entiendes, somos familia no me importa que no tengamos ningún parentesco de sangre, tu eres mi hermanita, la hermana de en medio, la que obligo a Hikari a tomar clases de modelaje por todo un verano, la que me iba a animar cuando jugaba futbol, nosotros siempre hemos sido familia incluso antes del accidente.

-Lo siento-intento que no se le saliera un sollozo pero no pudo evitarlo- yo, los considero mi familia es solo que a veces yo me siento sola.

-Cuando eso pase, tu vas a mi casa y te preparare ese pastel de chocolate con fresas que tanto te gusta, recuerda que en casa hay una habitación que tiene tu nombre, sigue tal cual como la dejaste cuando te mudaste.

-¿Que pasara con Sora?

-Ella sabe qué papel tienes en mi vida, y sabe que nunca me agrado que se mudaran, así que no habrá problema, además tu le agradas, no debes dejar que ese mal entendido que hubo por esa estúpida revista las siga separando, sabes que la periodista invento todo, incluso ella lo admitió.

-Es solo que…

-No, Mimi, tu eres familia, y el problema se soluciono hace mucho, recordarlo solo hace que surjan nuevos roces, olvidémoslo si.

-Está bien- sabía que Taichi tenía razón, no podía seguir toda la vida enojada con Sora por ese estúpido reportaje en el que la trataban de abusiva, mezquina, una chica que usa el accidente de sus padres para atraer la prensa, después de todo esas nunca fueron las palabras de Sora, la periodista había inventado todo ella lo sabia… pero habían ocasiones en las que ella miraba en los ojos de Sora y podía ver que ella pensaba lo mismo que un día escribió esa estúpida periodista.

-Vamos, nos están esperando- el moreno tomo la mano de Mimi, y comenzaron a caminar, el rubio había decidido guardar silencio después de todo ese era un momento familiar, y el no era parte de la familia, no aún.

-Sentimos la tardanza- la castaña sonrió, haciendo que todos se sintiéramos más aliviados.

-Genial, deberíamos acercarnos-tome la mano de Mimi -vamos donde siempre –caminamos hasta el borde de aquella colina que daba al hermoso, pacifico e increíblemente azul mar, nos miramos por unos instantes, Mimi tomo las flores que llevaba para su madre tulipanes blancos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, solo que las mías eran girasoles- a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos… tres- ambas lanzamos las flores, viendo como estas caían al mar, llevándoselas.

-¿Crees que les gusten? –la castaña seguía viendo las flores que a cada segundo se alejaban más y más.

-Sí, eran sus favoritas-abrace a Mimi- no tienes que avergonzarte si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, ellos entenderán-antes de que terminara aquella oración Mimi comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, acaricie su ondulado cabello- todo va estar bien, eso fue lo que nos dijeron antes de tomar el avión.

-Pero… no todo salió bien-la castaña intentaba detener las lagrimas pero no podía.

-Todo está bien, Mimi, estamos juntas, tenemos a Taichi y a Sora, estamos bien.- asintió.

-Vamos, quiero acercarme más al mar.

Nos reunimos con los demás y fuimos aquel pequeño camino que conducía a aquella tranquila playa, Mimi iba con Yamato a su lado, mientras que Sora iba con Takeru, y yo con mi hermano, caminamos en silencio al llegar a la playa, como era costumbre cada uno toma su propio camino, Mimi fue a la izquierda iba acompañada de Yamato, Taichi fue a la derecha acompañado por Sora, y yo bueno, la verdad es que nunca tenia opción de elegir por lo que siempre permanecía al centro en el punto de encuentro.

* * *

Sora y Taichi caminaban a la orilla del mar, el moreno parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, intentado decidir qué lugar sería mejor para dejar las flores que llevaba para sus padres, no pudo evitar recordar su infancia, el siempre había sido terco, a veces idiota, pero increíblemente feliz, tenía una familia que lo adoraba, una madre que a pesar de reprenderlo por dárselas de superhéroe lo amaba incondicionalmente, un padre que poco a poco hizo que amara el negocio familiar, siempre que tenía un problema lo aconsejaba con una sabiduría increíble, y su hermanita, que no haría por ella, era la luz de sus ojos, el daría su vida para salvarla, su compañera de juegos, sonrió al recordar que Hikari sabia jugar futbol solo porque él la obligaba a entrenar con él, pues él debía demostrar que dominaba mejor el balón ante cierta pelirroja, a pesar de todo eso, ella siempre sobresalía más que él.

-Recuerdas que en esta fecha cuando éramos pequeños solíamos juntarnos en el parque que estaba cerca de tu casa para jugar futbol-no pudo evitar girarse para así poder ver el rostro de su esposa.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, solías enfadarte cuando te ganaba –rio al ver la cara de enfado fingido del moreno-quien hubiera pensado que terminaríamos enamorándonos, ciertamente nadie que me vio a los 10 años vestida como un chico.

-Te veías linda así, siempre te ves linda- el moreno tomo la delicada mano de la pelirroja y la hizo dar vueltas para luego atraerla hacia el-gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por no dejarme nunca, yo no sé qué haría sin ti –se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, el cual fue completamente correspondido por la pelirroja.

-Sabes que no podría dejarte, simplemente yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti, después de todo tu eres mi alma gemela –le sonrió a su esposo quien no tardo en devolverle el gesto.

-Me gustaría que mis padres nos vieran, se que mamá estaría feliz, siempre te quiso, y papá, él nunca pudo entender como era que me soportabas.

-Taichi-tomo su rostro haciendo que el moreno la viera a los ojos- ellos saben que estamos juntos, ellos nos pueden ver y sé que están felices por vernos así de felices, después el amor de los padres no tiene límites, el que ya no estén físicamente no significa que no estén contigo todo el tiempo, ellos ahora son como el viento, puedes sentirlo, puedes saber que se te acercara pero no puedes verlos, pero ellos a ti sí.

-Vez a lo que me refiero, si no estuvieras aquí conmigo, yo no podría resistir y ver el mar… después de todo fue el mar quien me quito a mis padres.

-Shhh!-abrazo a Taichi, haciendo que él se agachara para quedar a su altura, comenzó a mecerlo, tiernamente, tratando de esa forma de calmarlo y hacer que no pensara esas cosas tan tristes- el mar no te quito a tus padres, porque ellos viven en tu corazón, y nada ni nadie los puede sacar de ahí.

-Tienes razón, perdón eso solo que no puedo evitar pensar eso algunas veces, gracias- el moreno se aparto de ella y tomo su mano- vamos, este es el lugar perfecto para dejar las flores-ambos se acercaron al mar y comenzaron a entrar a esa enorme masa de agua, se detuvieron cuando el agua llegaba a sus rodillas, fue en ese momento en que Taichi dejo caer delicadamente las flores, las cuales poco a poco comenzaron a ser arrastradas por el mar.-¡Papá, Mamá yo los amo!-grito el moreno con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole casi imposible retener una rebeldes lagrimas que al ver el menor descuido salieron y cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, sigamos caminando aun falta un rato antes de que debamos irnos.

-Sí, crees que los chicos quieran quedarse un poco comenzada la noche.

-No creo que les moleste, además el clima esta agradable, y el sol está extremadamente brillante aun a pesar de la hora.

-Ven –dijo el moreno mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de pelirroja- ambos comenzaron a correr por la orilla del mar, hasta llegar a unas rocas, desde que comenzaron a ir allí solían sentarse allí después de dejar las flores irse con el mar, una vez a centímetros de ellas, Taichi se sentó en una y tomo a Sora por la cintura y la puso en sus piernas-esta es la mejor vista de la playa.

-¿Es por eso que siempre la eliges?

-No, no es solo por eso, es solo que esta parte se parece mucho al lugar donde solíamos pasar los veranos con mis padres, por ello lo elegí.

-¿No se lo has dicho a las chicas?- el moreno la miro con una sonrisa de inocencia- deberías mostrárselo o por lo menos decirles porque siempre optas por el mismo camino, tal vez les haría bien venir un rato a ver este paisaje.

-Se lo diré después si, no me retes, tu deber como esposa en ser cariñosa y cumplir mis caprichos-sonrió ampliamente tratando de que así todo su comentario no fuera tirado a la basura.

-Mi deber como esposa es ese, o sea puedes hacer o pedir todo lo que se te pegue la gana y yo no puedo rehusarme- el moreno asintió- mmm… ¿y yo puedo hacer lo mismo supongo?

-Claro, pero eso ya lo sabes, pues siempre lo haces –rio ante la cara de enfado de su esposa- ¡oh vamos!, amor, sabes que digo la verdad –la pelirroja alzo una ceja, demostrando incredulidad ante lo escuchado… rayos no podía refutar eso, era cierto, él la complacía en todo lo que se le ocurría, hasta sus caprichos más tontos, desde quiero aquellos globos, hasta viajemos el fin de semana a Milán.

-Es cierto, prometo cumplir mi deber de cumplir tus caprichos-sonrió.

-Te cobrare la palabra al llegar a casa-sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieran del mismo rojo que su cabello.

-Pervertido.

-¿Disculpa?, yo no he dicho nada pervertido…-intento verla a los ojos pero la pelirroja se rehusó- tienes una mente sucia, yo iba a abusar de tus deberes como esposa para que hicieras panqueques, no para tener sexo.

-Yo… yo… -las mejillas de la diseñadora estaban tan rojas que parecía que iba a caer muerta en cualquier momento.

* * *

El rubio llevaba un buen tiempo caminando al lado de la modelo, esperando a que esta se detuviera, pero eso no pasaba, comenzaba a pensar que estaba caminando por inercia, y le preocupaba alejarse demasiado de los demás, sin mencionar que lo que había pasado hace un rato con Mimi y Sora lo tenía un poco perdido, sabía que la conocía hacia casi un día y medio pero se le hacía extraño que alguien que se viera tan pacifica pudiera cambiar su actitud tan rápido, y no solo eso en el tren había mostrado cuan frágil podía ser, todo eso lo llevaba a pensar que si antes había creído que debía protegerla lo de hoy, se lo había asegurado, no quería ver ni tristeza ni enfado en esos hermosos ojos color caramelo, casi sin darse cuenta vio como la castaña se detenía y se giraba en dirección al mar.

-Es mi lugar favorito, de toda esta gran playa este es mi lugar favorito, siempre he creído que en este lugar las olas llegan con menos fuerza a la orilla –miro al rubio que aun guardaba silencio- siento lo de hace un rato, yo… es culpa de esta fecha siempre hace que mi humor cambie rápido.

-Tranquila está bien, aunque debo admitir que me preocupe un poco, el verte triste en el tren y luego lo que ocurrió con Sora, ¿estás mejor ahora?

-Sí, eso creo, cuando tenga la oportunidad de encontrarme a solas con Sora me disculpare, no quiero hacer más espectáculos, no quiero avergonzar a nadie de nuevo.

-No avergonzaste a nadie, más bien ninguno entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero avergonzarnos… ¿Por qué?, no hiciste nada indebido, tal vez no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar, pero eso ya paso, además todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.

-Gracias… ¿quieres acompañarme mientras pongo las flores en el mar?

-Claro, seguro que sí.

-Genial –sonrió- quítate los zapatos, es tradición entrar al mar a dejar las flores-la castaña se quito sus sandalias mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo.- ¿Listo? –el rubio asintió, para luego tomar su mano, ambos entraron al mar, con paso lento pués a pesar de que aun se podía ver un poco el sol el agua estaba fría, una vez que el agua llego hasta las rodillas de la castaña esta se detuvo, le paso parte de las flores al músico, para dejarlas caer casi de forma sincronizada al mar, las flores se acercaron a ellos para luego comenzar a flotar mar a dentro, alejándose cada vez más-Papás los amo-susurro la castaña de forma tan silenciosa que creyó que solo ella lo había oído, pero no fue así el rubio también lo escucho.

La castaña sintió algo frio en sus mejillas y luego en su hombro, de pronto se percato que Yamato estaba tirándole agua- Basta- trato de sonar seria pero no pudo, de pronto comenzó a reír como hacía mucho no lo hacía- me las pagaras Ishida –la castaña se agacho un poco para así poder tomar agua en sus manos y lanzársela al rubio, el rubio intento esquivar el agua pero no lo logro del todo, impactando parte de esta en su brazo derecho.

-¡Oh! Eso fue malvado, yo no te lance el agua con agresividad –el rubio le lanzo nuevamente agua, comenzando así una guerra de agua, que estaba llena de risas por parte de ambos, después de todo era exactamente eso lo que deseaba conseguir, que la castaña riera, pues ella le había prometido sonreír cuando estuviera junto a sus padres, estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que… -Tregua, por favor, tregua, sino nos detenemos nos resfriaremos y no hay nada peor que resfriarse en verano.

-Está bien, pero que conste que estaba ganando –sonrió y comenzó a salir del agua, estaba mojada casi por completo, sino se resfriaba eso sería una completa hazaña, pero no le importaba ya que había disfrutado cada instante.

-Dejémoslo en empate.

-¿Por qué?, si yo iba ganando, accedí a la tregua porque no me quiero resfriar y tú la pediste porque no querías perder oficialmente.

-¿Qué?- el rubio exagero su tono de voz, intentando sonar indignado ante aquella afirmación de la castaña- claro que no, es solo que yo me preocupo por ti, por tu salud.

-Sí, claro, si me resfrió te culpare, le diré a Taichi que me tiraste al agua.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa, ¿y cómo explicaras que yo también este completamente mojado?

-Sencillo, yo te empuje por haberme hecho caer al mar, Taichi se enfadara, probablemente te amenace eso si está de buen humor –rodo los ojos- si no es así tal vez te golpee.

-Eres cruel –hizo un puchero, lo cual provoco un risa cantarina en la castaña.

-Está bien llorón, no le diré nada a Taichi, yo misma buscare una forma de vengarme si me resfrió, después de todo seria tu culpa ya que tu empezaste con la guerra de agua.

-No te vengarías de mí, no tendrías corazón de hacerle daño a un chico tan bueno, educado, sin mencionar que al dañarme a mi dañarías a todas mis fans y ¿no quieres un ejército de chicas que intente matarte o sí?

-No creo que tengas tantas fans.

-Tengo millones de fans, y la presidenta del fans club de mi banda y asesora, está loca, te haría pasar por cosas horribles si yo se lo pidiera.

-Pero tú no le pedirías eso. –la modelo lo dijo en tono sereno.

-¿Como lo sabes? –puso cara de malvado, intentando asustarla.

-Porque dijiste que te preocupas por mí, eso quiere decir que te importo… y uno protege a las personas que le importan… así que ¿no harías eso o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, me alegra que recordaras lo que te dije –sonrió.

-Como iba a olvidarlo, si me lo dijiste hace un par de horas, sin mencionar que viniendo de alguien que conozco hace cuando un día y medio tal vez un poco más, hace mucho más difícil olvidarlo.

-Tiene sentido… ¿que harás mañana?

-Tengo que ir donde mi agente, el debe escoger lo que usare en el próximo desfile de Givenchy, después de eso, creo que quedo libre, ¿por?

-Es solo que necesito un guía turístico, se lo había pedido a Hika pero con eso de que tiene asuntos pendientes con mi hermano, creo que perdí mi guía turístico.

-Yo podría ayudarte, digo conozco Paris como la palma de mi mano, así que no habría problemas, aunque deberías decirle a Hika que ya no necesitaras sus servicios de guía turístico, además creo que saliste ganando Hika suele ser algo desorientada-comenzó a reír.

-Sí, ya tenía pensado avisarle, ¿en serio es desorientada?, pues lo aparenta muy bien… ¿dónde me llevaras mañana?

-Donde quieres ir, tú eres el jefe, dime donde y te llevare –le sonrió al rubio que la veía de una forma dulce.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato mirando el mar, sabía que Takeru estaba a mi lado pues, solía hacer figuras en la arena, pero el mar robaba casi toda mi atención, me sentía frustrada, cuando era niña adoraba ir al mar, jugar en él, nadar, pero después del accidente lo más cerca que podía estar de él era en la orilla, claro que sin tocarlo, la razón es simple, el mar es tan inmenso, tan pacifico pero a la vez traicionero que me da miedo entrar y perderme en él y no poder salir nunca más, llevaba 6 años sin entrar al mar y a veces soñaba que perdía el miedo y entraba sin más como si fuera algo natural para mí, pero siendo sincera no creo que eso pueda pasar… las flores que llevaba estaban junto a mí, era una costumbre que una vez que todos volvieran Taichi las arrojara por mí al mar, después de todo, de los 3 yo era la única que le temía.

-¿No piensas arrojar las flores al mar? –pregunto mientras seguía haciendo figuras en la arena.

-N…No, no puedo –mi voz salió entre cortada, no sabía si era porque el rubio estaba cerca mío o porque preguntaba acerca de uno de mis mayores miedos.

-¿Por qué?, siempre nadaste muy bien, recuerdo que te gustaba mucho… -se detuvo en seco, me miro sigilosamente y pareció entender- no debes tenerle miedo, Hika, no pasara nada.

-¡No!, no puedo, es demasiado inmenso, me perderé –mi voz fue disminuyendo a tal punto de que las últimas dos palabras salieron casi como un susurro, fue cuando vi que el rubio me ofrecía la mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Toma las flores-yo solo atine a obedecer- ven- comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar cerca de la orilla, fue cuando frene en seco- Hikari confía en mí.

-No puedo, no quiero tocar el mar-mi voz dio a notar que estaba asustada, y esa era la verdad, le tenía miedo a esa enorme masa de agua azul.

-No dejare que te toque, lo prometo, reparte las flores en tus manos, para que queden equilibradas –obedecí, sin entender mucho lo que planeaba, fue cuando vi que se agacho quedando casi a mi altura- sube a mi espalda.

-¡¿QUE?

-Solo sube a mi espalda, no te dejare caer –respire hondo y subí a su espalda, él sujeto mis piernas con sus brazos mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, para así sentirme más segura.-comenzare a caminar, ¿sí? -yo asentí, Takeru camino a paso regular el cual fue disminuyendo al pasar los segundos, mi respiración era agitada, sentía que me desmayaría de miedo-respira profundo si, confía en mí no te dejare caer- siguió caminando hasta que logre ver que sus pies eran cubiertos por pequeñas olas, camino un poco más y pude ver como el agua casi tocaba sus rodillas, ¡Dios! Eso era lo más cerca que había estado del mar por años.

-Tengo miedo… no quiero caer, no quiero caer.

-Tranquila, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo, estamos juntos, mientras este a tu lado no dejare que nada malo te pase sí –yo asentí- ¿quieres lanzar las flores ahora?

-Sí… -tome aire y mire como el mar se confundía con el horizonte- ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, nunca los olvidare, siempre vivirán en mi corazón-fue cuando sentí que lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, no podía evitarlo, los sentía tan cerca, estaba segura que ellos sabían que estaba ahí… Solté una de mis piernas del brazo de Takeru y la afirme en su cintura- Ten, ayúdame a dejarlas en el mar.

-¿Estás segura? –dijo mientras tomaba las flores.

-Sí… a la cuenta de 3, 1…2…3 –lanzamos las flores casi al mismo tiempo, pude ver como las flores se mecían por el oleaje que comenzaba a aumentar, ya se hacía tarde, el sol había desaparecido, el atardecer casi terminaba.

-Vez, te dije que no te soltaría.

-Gracias… volvemos a la orilla por favor-mi petición pareció casi un ruego, que esperaba fuera aceptado de inmediato.

-No, debes dejar de temerle al mar-el rubio se acerco un poco a la orilla pero no demasiado para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar de forma horizontal.- así que te mantendré cerca de él por un rato más, al menos hasta que deje de sentir mis pies –rio.

-Eres perverso, además estoy incomoda-solté la pierna que seguía siendo sostenida por el brazo del rubio y la cruce por su cintura, puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro- ahora sí, al menos estoy cómoda. –al escuchar esto, el rubio sonrió, no pude verlo pero lo sentí.

-De acuerdo, te llevare un poco más adentro si… no dejare que el mar te toque, solo hare que estés más cerca de él –rubio pareció leer mi mente.

-Está bien, pero no muc…-de pronto el rubio comenzó a girar una, dos, tres veces y al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse, sentí miedo al principio, pero luego, comencé a sonreír como idiota, podía sentir el olor de la fragancia en su cuello, era perfecta para él…

-¿Divertido no?-escuchar eso me hizo salir del embrujo y asentí.

El rubio no sabía muy bien porque pero se sentía feliz, tal vez era porque al fin después de 6 años pudo estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, o tal vez era sentir que la cercanía entre ellos era nula, podía ver sus largas piernas cruzadas sobre su cintura, las piernas de la castaña siempre le habían parecido hermosas, algo fuera de este mundo, y su rostro estaba tan cercano al suyo, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, y el aroma de su cabello era una mezcla entre rosas y manzana, había olvidado que el cabello de Hikari, de SU Hikari contenía esa esencia tan agradable para sus sentidos.

-Takeru…-nada, que rayos, acaso no estaba lo suficientemente cerca- ¡Takeru!

-Dime.

-Gracias de nuevo, en serio, nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

-No hay de que, para eso están los 'amigos'- estúpida palabra pensó el rubio, por alguna razón la detestaba en ese momento.

-Te devolveré el favor, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-volvimos a ser los mismo de antes, esa relación que nadie entendía muy bien… él y yo, solo amigos… me hacia feliz pero no completamente, siendo sincera me haría más feliz un él y yo como novios… ¡Basta!, me reprendí mentalmente, que clase de persona eres Hikari Yagami, antes de fantasear con esta clase de cosas imposibles debes arreglar tu situación con Willis, ¡Rayos!, mi vida era un lio, y era todo mi culpa, mía y del universo que me había traicionado de forma vil, como pudo juntarme con Takeru justo cuando había considerado por una milésima de segundo volver con Willis, esto solo puede ser el karma, estúpido karma no soy una mala persona.

-En realidad, yo te devolvía el favor a ti, recuerdas que serás mi musa, y que prácticamente estaré casi todo el día contigo mientras trabajas.

-Cierto- ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado, ¿eso quería decir que él me vería luego de aclarar la situación con Willis?- ¿Cuándo comenzare mi labor de musa?

-Mañana, ¿no tienes problemas o sí?-el rubio comenzó a caminar, hasta salir del mar.

-Nop. – ¡CRAP!, él me vería después de arreglar mi situación con Willis, eso era genial- temprano no puedo tengo asuntos personales que solucionar, ¿puede ser en la tarde? ¿En mi galería… a las 15:30?

-Seguro.

-¡Hikari Yagami, que haces arriba de la espalda de ese rubio! –el moreno comenzó a caminar más a prisa, cuando llego hasta mi yo estaba en la arena.

-Me ayudo a dejar las flores en el mar, sabes que no me gusta acercarme, así que él me cargo.

-Mmm… está bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir una escenita como esta- el moreno vio a Takeru con cara de pocos amigos, más que una advertencia parecía una amenaza.

-Taichi, déjalos no hacían nada malo, además Takeru ayudo a Hikari, deberías darle las gracias-sentencio la pelirroja, Taichi la miro con extrañeza pero al ver la cara de desaprobación de ella.

-Gracias, por ayudar a mi hermana, la próxima vez deja que yo la ayude.

-No hay de que… -de pronto vieron a lo lejos que Yamato y Mimi caminaban lentamente hacia ellos.

-Sentimos la tardanza- dijo el rubio.

-No importa, es hora de irnos, el avión nos espera.

El viaje en el avión fue tranquilo, es decir, Mimi y Yamato estaban congelados, pero solo a ellos se les ocurría tirarse agua, Sora estaba quedándose dormida en el hombro de Taichi, quien miraba por la ventana el cielo, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, Takeru bueno el miraba una especie de cuaderno de apuntes, creo que es el bosquejo de su libro, si lo era Waau! Era gigantesco, creí que sería menos extenso… ya que me había dicho que estaba estancado en la historia, de pronto en mi cabeza podía ver el día que había pasado con ese rubio, a pesar de que no había empezado de la mejor manera, se convirtió en un día especial, él seguía produciendo esa sensación extraña, no eran mariposas, sino que sentía que al estar con él podía flotar… eso sonaba tan cursi, pero no podía evitarlo, que se suponía que haría… fue cuando recordé que Yamato me había dicho que su hermano tenía problemas amorosos… el estaba en la misma situación que yo, con un ex extremadamente cercano que un sentía amor y no precisamente de amigos, me sentí ilusa por sentirse tan ¿enamorada?, ¡oh no! Esto estaba peor de lo que creía, si esa era la palabra, me sentía enamorada, 6 años habían pasado y aun estaba enamorada del mismo chico, eso debía ser un record en la actualidad, digo ya no existe el amor épico, con suerte existió en la edad media… que haría con Willis, le diría que se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de amar a su ex, ¡NO!, no podía decir eso, pues sabía que había amado en su momento a Willis, entonces como se lo explicaría, que lo amo pero en menor forma, conocía al rubio, diría que lo entendería, probablemente le diría que no se rendiría, pero sabía que en el fondo cuando ella se diera la vuelta, el chico se desplomaría, al menos emocionalmente, no podía culparlo, yo me desplome cuando Takeru me dejo, el saber lo que se sentía al ser despreciado, dejado a un lado, me producía tristeza… ¿porque existe el amor no correspondido?, digo la única que lo utiliza para fines lucrativos es Taylor Swift, pero el resto de la humanidad sufría, se escondía dentro de sí mismo o peor aún, salían con otras personas, hacían cosas atrevidas por despecho y luego, luego venia el arrepentimiento, el universo debería prohibir los problemas amorosos, me perdí en mi debate mental por el resto del viaje por lo que me sorprendió el escuchar que ya habíamos llegado.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Yamato sonriéndole a Mimi- ella solo asintió.

-Adiós, Hika, no olvides…

-No lo hare, se puntual –sentencie, Takeru rio, y asintió.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-comento la pelirroja-¿cuándo vendrán a casa?

-Si cuando vendrán, las extraño- el moreno puse cara triste.

-Yo no puedo, tengo pruebas de vestuario y ensayos en la pasarela, se aproxima el desfile, supongo que irán.

-Claro que sí-la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa- ¿y tu Hikari cuando iras a casa?

-Dentro de la semana, pero si voy, dormiré allá, extraño mi cuarto de princesa –le sonreí

-Tu cuarto también te extraña-el moreno rio por lo estúpido de su comentario- te extraño, a las dos las extraño

-Es tarde-dijo la castaña- es hora de irnos, Adiós, los amo.

* * *

_Beep – Pussycat Dolls_.

-Hace cuanto estas despierta-la castaña aún parecida adormilada mientras tomaba su té.

-Un rato, estoy preparándome mentalmente para lo que debo enfrentar.

-Por eso escuchas a las Pussycat Dolls… buena idea de eso forma si se pone llorar, le bailas un rato al estilo de Nicole y se le olvida que lo abandonas de nuevo-me limite a lanzarle una mirada que mataría a todo ser vivió que encontrara a su paso- no me asustas, recuerdas que yo te enseñe a poner esas caras.

-La canción es buena, además no me hace pensar mucho en lo que sucederá, así que está bien, sin mencionar que me da ganas de bailar –sonreí- bailemos si, te ayudara a relajarte antes de tu prueba de vestuario y ensayo.

-I don't give a…

Ambas comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción, Mimi tenía bastante ritmo, después de todo había sido la capitana de las animadores, eso no lo lograba cualquier chica, y bueno yo, he bailado desde que tengo memoria, sabía que era buena no necesitaba escuchar halagos para saberlo, ambas sonreímos de cierta forma la canción nos iba, tal vez no exactamente para ese día, pero la mayor parte del tiempo cuando salíamos por las calles Parisinas, los hombres nos quedaban viendo como… bueno la canción lo dice.

_Every boy's the same_

_Since I been in the seventh grade_

_They been trying to get with me_

_Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)_

Mimi y yo habíamos inventando una pequeña coreografía, que iba perfecto con el ritmo de la música, fue cuando gire y vi el reloj.

-Rayos ya son las 9:30, debo irme, se supone que Willis llega a la oficina a las 10, llegare tarde-recogí mis cosas, mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo- también se te hace tarde cierto –reí.

-Es tu culpa, con eso de bailemos, ayuda a relajarse, ahora me estreso porque llegare tarde-frunció el ceño.

-No te enojes si, además yo debería estar enojada me robaste mi labor de guía turístico, quizás que lugares le enseñaras a Yamato –sonreí pícaramente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Yo… te detesto.

-¡Oh!... no te creo –sonreí- Adiós, nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

Mimi seguía con las mejillas completamente rojas por el comentario que le había hecho su amiga, como se atrevía a pensar así de ella, el músico era guapo pero no para tanto… a quien intentaba engañar era demasiado guapo, los dioses griegos de seguro lo envidiaban, debatió mentalmente sobre aquel rubio que le robaba los suspiros hasta llegar donde su agente.

-Que buenos que llegaste, cariño, ya elegí tú vestuario para el próximo desfile, escogí todo lo que más te favorecía, arrasaras como siempre.

-Son estos –indico, mientras su agente asentía.- son hermosos.

-Es lo mejor de la nueva colección, debes destacar, así ganaras la portada de Vogue, no queremos que tu amiguita nos robe la portada, o que les toque compartir portada como la temporada pasada.

-No fue tan malo, además ambas destacamos.

-No, no lo entiendes no es cierto, muy amigas pueden ser pero Zoe es tu competencia y últimamente ha tenido un excelente desempeño en las sesiones de fotos en Vogue, eso ya le da ventaja… tu eres amiga de la fotógrafa deberías pedirle que interceda por ti, así conseguiremos la portaba.

-Yo…-no perdía nada en intentarlo, aunque sonaba como a hacer trampa, sin mencionar que Zoe realmente lo había hecho mejor que ella en las sesiones de fotos para Vogue, pero el rostro de su agente le indicaba que si no lo hacía le cortaría la cabeza.-lo intentare, pero no aseguro nada.

-Genial, de seguro funciona es tu amiga, te ayudara, vamos cariño ahora debes subir con las demás a practicar, recuerda que la pasarela este año tendrá forma de espiral y aprovecharemos eso para destacar cada diseño, debes lucirte así que da lo mejor de ti.

3 horas ensayando, ¡Dios!, estaba muerta, amaba su carrera, pero estaba segura que su agente estaba sobreactuando, no era necesario hacer ensayar 3 horas, es decir, no le tomo ni 5 minutos memorizar lo que debía hacer, cuando doblar y cruzarse con las demás modelos, pero en tres horas, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, lo bueno es que en todo ese tiempo, había practicado poses nuevas, contra mayor repertorio mejor, se dijo así misma. Fue a tomar sus cosas y vio la hora 13:30, rayos se le hacía tarde debería reunirse con Yamato para su tour por Paris, el solo pensarlo la hizo sonreír.

Tomo su auto y condujo hasta el parque donde se encontrarían, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, para su suerte no había mucho tráfico a esa hora.

-Siento llegar tarde –sonrió al ver como el rubio se volteaba a verla.

-No te preocupes, vamos a almorzar y luego a pasear.

-Sí.

* * *

Takeru llevaba un buen rato caminando por las calles, simplemente no se podía convencer que Catalina hubiera tomada tan bien la ruptura, es decir hubo gritos de su parte, pero en ningún minuto amenazo con saltar del 4to piso en el que se encontraban, eso era lo que lo mantenía sorprendido, estaba tan acostumbrado a que ella lo amenazara con quitarse la vida que cuando no lo hacia se sorprendía…

Flash back.

_-Catalina debemos hablar-la miro con seriedad, cosas que hizo que la aludida lo mirara de forma preocupada._

_-¿Que sucede amor? _

_-Creo que debemos alejarnos… -pauso al ver su cara deformarse- hace mucho que nuestra relación termino y vernos no te hace bien, no es sano que sigas amenazándome con quitarte la vida si me alejo de ti._

_-¡NOO!, no puedes dejarme –gritaba la rubia- ¡Yo te amo!, como puedes ser tan desagradecido, yo te prometí darte todo lo que desearas y tu solo me dejas, que acaso tienes a otra, es eso no, me estas engañando, ¡DIME QUIEN ES ESA ARPIA, YO LA MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!, estoy segura que ella te sedujo no… estúpida bruja, estoy segura que ni siquiera iguala mi belleza._

_-Basta, no es por otra chica –era cierto… el no la dejaba por otra chica, que se encontrara con Hikari justo cuando el planeaba terminar su tormentosa relación solo era una coincidencia…_

_-Piénsalo un poco Takeru, nosotros éramos felices, recuerdas, adoras pasar tiempo conmigo, recuerdo muchas veces ver tu cara de satisfacción después de tener sexo._

_-Catalina, no utilices esos argumento por favor, no te humilles, hable con tus padres, les conté sobre tus amenazas, están preocupados por ti, dijeron que conseguirán a un profesional para que te ayude_

_-Yo no necesito un profesional no estoy loca, ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! –la rubia comenzó a lanzar cosas intentando golpear con estas a Takeru, quien se limito a esquivarlas._

_-Cuídate, si._

¡Dios!, como pude estar con una chica así por 7 meses, en que estaba pensando, nunca fui feliz… bueno si, los primeros 3 meses de noviazgo habían sido geniales, tampoco era como para clasificar esa la peor relación de su vida, había tenido peores, así como también mejores, vio su reloj 14:15, se supone que debo ver a Hikari a las 15:30, que hare hasta esa hora, caminar hasta su auto no era una opción, se retrasaría, no le queda otra que caminar hasta la galería de la castaña, después de todo él debía acompañarla, de seguro ella llevaría auto.

* * *

Llegue prácticamente corriendo a la empresa, esperando encontrarme con Willis antes de que este entrara a alguna reunión, sino estaba perdida, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente y si eso ocurría de seguro perdería el valor, aun no sabía que es lo que le diría exactamente, pero sabía que no me acobardaría, después de todo lo estaba haciendo por el bien de él, nadie merecía ser utilizado como escudo, mucho menos él, estaba consiente que al decirlo todo lo que sentía el sentiría mal, y yo también, después de todo lo quería…

-¡Hika!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el rubio al verme sonrió, con esa sonrisa que desde hace años era mía.

-Necesita hablar contigo, no estás ocupado o ¿sí?, prometo no robarte mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila, la reunión que tenia se cancelo ayer a última hora, pero dime ¿cómo estuvo todo ayer?, realmente siento no haber podido estar contigo.

-Estuvo bien –le sonreí- no debes disculparte, después de todo, no es tu deber ir.

-Se que no es mi deber, me pero gusta estar ahí para ti, ven vamos a mi oficina hablar- camine tras él, parecía que me guía a su oficina, lo que era innecesario, me sabia el camino de memoria, al entrar el rubio cerró la puerta tras si.- ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?, anda, toma asiento. –yo negué con la cabeza.

-Yo…-tome aire- es sobre nuestra situación, lo he estado pensado mucho, por fin me di cuenta de algo que he sabido por años pero que inconscientemente te lo había ocultado, incluso me lo había ocultado a mí misma.

-¿Qué cosa? Me estas asustando, Hika, ¿Qué es?

-Cuando vine aquí y te conocí, yo te conté sobre mi ex, sobre lo que había tenido con él, lo que me había afectado cuando él me dejo, tú me viste llorar por ello en algunas ocasiones –el rubio fijo su mirada en mi- recuerdas al chico con el que me reuní antes de ayer, el músico, pues resulto ser hermano de Takeru.

-Es una broma no es cierto… - al ver mi rostro supo que no lo era- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra relación?

-Ayer vi a Takeru, el me acompaño a ver a mis padres, hablamos, yo me di cuenta en el instante en que lo vi frente a mí, que todo ese amor que sentía por él aun estaba vivo, dentro de mí, yo no puedo simplemente ignorar ese sentimiento, se que han pasado 6 años pero yo…

-Pero tu aun lo amas no es cierto-yo asentí- ¿lo amas más que a mí?

-Lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que siento por él, incluso el sentimiento de tenerte lejos es diferente al que sentía cuando él no estaba conmigo, yo te ame mucho, no dudes de eso, si yo no te hubiera amado no habría tenido una relación contigo de casi 4 años.

-Fueron 3 años y 2 meses… ¿me prefieres sobre él?, después de todo lo que pasamos, después de que te abandono-sus ojos celeste denotaban decepción, y su voz era fría y gruesa.

-Yo permití que él me dejara, no luche por él porque quería verlo feliz a obligarlo a estar conmigo sabiendo que ya no me quería de la misma forma que yo a él, tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie…

-Claro, eso es lo que me pasa contigo no, es irónico, yo te consolé por lo que él te hizo, y ahora tú haces lo mismo que él.

-No, yo no estoy siendo como él, no te pido que seas mi amigo, no te pido ni siquiera que me perdones por lo que te estoy diciendo-mi voz se comenzó a quebrar- no quiero hacerte daño, Willis, entiende yo te quiero pero no de la misma forma que tu a mí, estar cerca de mi te hará daño.

-No, estar cerca de ti me hace bien, me alegra día, alegra mi existencia, ¿quieres privarme de eso?, el hacer eso te convertiría en eso que detestaste hace 6 años, por favor, Hikari, mírame… acepto que no correspondas mis sentimientos, acepto todo lo que me dices, pero no me alejes de ti.

-Lo siento, no podemos estar cerca, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces… debo irme- me di la vuelta y tome la manilla de puerta, pero no podía moverme me gire y vi como sostenía mi brazo.

-No voy a dejar de luchar por ti, para mí esto no ha terminado, yo estaré siempre a tu lado cada vez que me necesites, y cuando él te vuelva a decepcionar yo estaré ahí para ti, como la vez anterior.

-Yo, no te estoy dejando para tener una relación con él, yo te estoy dejando porque no quiero que te aferres a una ilusión que lo más probable es que nunca se vuelva realidad, sale con otras chicas, date la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo, mereces tener una chica que te ame de la misma forma que tu a ella.

-Yo, no quiero a otra chica.

-Lo siento –abrí la puerta y me fui, podía sentir esos ojos celeste mirándome con una expresión triste.

Mierda, había sido mucho más duro de lo que pude haber imaginado, sus ojos, yo no solo le rompí el corazón, sino que también lo decepcione, su mirada era tan seria, tan fría, que hizo que mi corazón se congelara unos instantes, sabía que lo que hice está bien, pero me sentirme triste, porque no podía amarlo de la misma forma, ¿Por qué?, seria todo más fácil, ahora llevaría un anillo en mi dedo, y estaría preparando mi boda… pero no, sigo enamorada de ese rubio que conozco desde que tengo memoria, soy una estúpida, el me dejo, porque lo sigo amando, no debería mirarlo, no debería desear verlo… pero no lo podía culpar después de todo el fue sincero conmigo, así como yo lo había sido con Willis, la culpa era mía, sola mía, era yo quien seguía amándolo como imbécil que no lograba entender a pesar del paso de los años que él no sentía nada por mi mas que cariño de amigos… fui a mi auto y conduje a la galería, era el único lugar que me calmaría, al llegar entre, había algunas personas, les sonreí mostrando una alegría que precisamente en ese momento no sentía, me dirigí a mi oficina…

-Hikari, no sabía que vendrías hoy –el chico de cabello negro me sonrió.

-Kouiji, yo necesitaba venir, además quede de verme con Takeru aquí-me miro directo a los ojos.

-El Takeru que estoy pensando –yo asentí- ¿es por eso que estas triste, por volver a verlo?, ¿te dijo algo malo?

-No, de hecho quedamos como 'amigos'-enmarque esa palabra- estoy así por Willis, le dije que siguiera con su vida, que se volviera a enamorar.

-Creí que ser sincera con él te haría bien.

-Yo también –mire el suelo- es solo que ver su expresión de dolor, el me pidió que no me alejara, casi me lo suplico… y después dijo que seguía ahí para mi, soy mala Kouji, ¿porque no puedo amarlo de la misma forma?

-Porque tu corazón ama a alguien más-levante la vista y lo mire extrañada- no me mires así, soy tu amigo, ¿sigues amando a Takeru no es así? – yo solo asentí- esa es la razón por la que no puedes amar a Willis, él con el tiempo lo comprenderá, ven aquí –me abrazo fuerte, dejando que yo escondiera mi rostro en su pecho- todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

-¿Hikari?- dijo una voz masculina-yo y Kouiji volteamos a ver.

-Takeru, que haces aquí.

-Quedamos de juntarnos a esta hora –el rubio rio por mi expresión.

-Lo siento… -sonreí… en realidad intente sonreír- Takeru Takaishi el es Kouji Minamoto mi socio.

-Un gusto-el rubio le sonrió a Kouji- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí… Adiós Kouji, gracias por él consejo- salimos de la galería en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?, te vez triste, ¿paso algo malo?

-No, solo solucione un problema que yo misma cause, es solo que no creí que dolería tanto –mire al suelo, fue cuando sentí la mano de Takeru en mi rostro.

-¿Quieres un abrazo? –Asentí- el rubio me rodeo con sus brazos por un rato haciendo que me calmara un poco- ¿estás mejor?

-Eso creo- me separe de él- anda vamos.

-¿Dónde?

-No sé, una vez que estemos en el camino lo decido –sonreí- serán fotos para la galería, hoy no tendrás pase libre para ver modelos- el rubio rio por mi comentario.

Takeru veía conducir a la castaña sin rumbo definido, tenía clavada su mirada en ella pero él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, no sabía porque Hikari estaba triste, deseaba saberlo, pero no quería tocar el tema, detestaba verla triste… fue cuando noto que ella llevaba una blusa verde, será coincidencia o se la habrá puesto porque sabe que es mi color favorito, debatió por ello unos segundos, no importaba le agradaba más la segunda opción.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado, el desfile iba a ser hoy en la noche, por lo que veía a Mimi entre ansiosa y histérica… su relación con Yamato iba bastante bien, estaban saliendo, sinceramente cada vez que los veía pensaba ¿Qué diablos esperan para hacerse novios?, el amor les salía por los poros a ambos; Takeru había salido de su etapa de escases literaria, estaba continuando su libro, aparentemente servía de musa, nuestra relación era más cercana a la que teníamos hace 6 años, claro no éramos novios, pero como mejores amigos, éramos muchos más cercanos que antes, de cierta forma me hacia feliz, pues me la pasaba de maravilla con él, mis fotografías habían mejorado mucho en esas dos semanas, todo gracias a la influencia del rubio, el no lo sabía pero que mas daba.

-¡Hika!-grito la modelo-la mire extrañada.- me voy, tengo que estar antes en el desfile, no llegues tarde, te deje el vestido que me gustaba más a la derecho de tu cama, la segunda opción esta a la izquierda, te adoro nos vemos.

-Adiós- vi la hora, era mejor que me apresurara debía tomar un baño, arreglar mi cabello, ver los accesorios, el vestido, los zapatos y estar lista antes de que Takeru pasara por mi y por supuesto prepararme para las miradas de desaprobación de Taichi, al menos Sora y Kouji estarían de su lado, aunque Taichi no necesitaba un tener aliados, se bastaba así mismo cuando se trataba de molestar a Takeru.

_**Continuara.**_

_**Este capítulo salió un poco más largo que el primero, la razón pues quería darle importancia al viaje, en el próximo capítulo el tiempo va transcurrir más rápido, no será día tras día, tal vez en algunas partes pero no siempre xd!.**_

_**Sobre la forma de narrar, ya me preguntaron qué tipo de narrador era, pues soy narrador protagonista 'Hikari', es decir, narro ciertas partes de los capítulos, pero hay cosas que no sé, por ejemplo los sentimiento de Takeru, o lo que él piensa, tampoco sé lo que Yamato y Mimi hablaron en el tren, lo que narro es porque ya ocurrió o lo estoy viendo, generalmente suele ir en un párrafo, como lo del viaje en avión; ya que si fuera narrador omnisciente sabría todo lo que ocurre, y no es así, la historia va en tiempo real (sonó tan 24 el comentario xD)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews (: hay lemmon =)**

**Capitulo 3.**

* * *

Una vez que salí de la ducha, fui envuelta en mi toalla a ver los vestido que Mimi había dejado, '_te deje el vestido que me gustaba más a la derecha de tu cama, la segunda opción esta a la izquierda', _mire ambos vestidos, el de la derecha era color crema llegaba algunos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, la parte superior era un corsé liso, que era cubierto graciosamente por un vuelo del mismo material, la parte posterior era formada por tres capas de vuelos, era perfecto elegante, juvenil y extremadamente dulce, mientras que el de la izquierda era un poco más atrevido, negro la parte superior era formada por un corsé que al llegar a la parte del busto era cubierto doblemente por una tela transparente la cual llegaba al hombro izquierdo, la parte posterior era formada por pequeños trozos de tela con forma de hoja, este a diferencia del primero era más corto, llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, me detuve unos minutos viendo ambos vestidos, adora el negro no lo podía negar, pero el vestido color crema había robado mi corazón, sentía que era mucho más yo, ya tendría la oportunidad de usar el negro, rápidamente busque los zapatos adecuados, simples un tomo más oscuro que mi atuendo, sus accesorios serian una pulsera en mi mano izquierda y dos anillos en mi mano derecha uno en mi dedo pulgar con pequeños diamantes y otro en mi dedo medio, este tenía una gran piedra de jade, junto con unos aretes de oro, tarde treinta minutos en mi cabello y maquillaje, una completa hazaña ya que en ocasiones como estas suelo usar un maquillaje distinto que el habitual, mi cabello iba suelto con bucles alrededor de mi rostro; una vez vestida mire la hora eran las 17:45, Takeru pasaría por mí en quince minutos, puse mi celular, chequera, llaves y brillo labial en un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con mi conjunto, de pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular 'Bodies - Robbie Williams'.

-¡Hey!, Zoe, ¿como estas?

-Hika, genial, ¿lista para la gran noche de Mimi?

-Claro, estoy esperando que Takeru venga por mí y tu ¿ya estas allá?

-Sí, quise llegar antes que estuviera plagados de paparazzi y periodistas, no quiero que comenten que la modelo de Dior viene a espiar el desfile de Givenchy o algo por el estilo.

-Buena idea, no pensé en eso, tendré que posar antes de entrar al desfile, detesto eso… ¿Kouji está contigo?

-Sí, está aquí, ¿quieres hablar con él?, o lo preguntas para saber a cuentas personas tendrás de tu parte una vez que llegue Taichi y Sora.

-La segunda opción, Sora, esta de mi lado, es solo que contra mayor cantidad personas allá a mi alrededor menor posibilidad de que Taichi se exceda en contra Takeru.

-Tranquila, no hará nada, no querrá avergonzar a Sora, además solo está en su rol de hermano sobre protector y eso es normal en él.

-Lo sé, aun así es incomodo… Zoe debo terminar de ver si llevo todo lo que necesito, nos vemos allá, besos.

-Besos, adiós.

Me mire al espejo por decima vez, lucia bien, al menos eso creía, pero ¿pensaría lo mismo Takeru?, genial estaba insegura… detente Hikari, luces bien, Mimi no dejaría un vestido que no te favoreciera como primera opción, tome mi bolso y fui hasta la sala, me dirigí a la ventana estaba nerviosa hasta más no poder, ni siquiera en la gala de despedida de la escuela estaba así de nerviosa, claro que en aquel baile no habían paparazzi ni periodistas, para mi sorpresa el timbre sonó haciendo que me pusiera derecha, camine lentamente hasta la puerta… al abrirla, me perdí en aquellos ojos turquesa, en aquella sonrisa que esbozo al verme.

-Luces hermosa, simplemente perfecta.– sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y me hacia girar sobre mis pies.

Hikari, era una visión ante sus ojos, el vestido la hacía lucir mucho más angelical de lo que usualmente era, su mirada rubí era radiante como dos estrellas que tenía el privilegio de ver solo él, soy un chico con suerte, después de todo soy su acompañante esta noche, eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara de alegría, esas dos semanas que habían pasado juntos desde su reencuentro se habían unido mucho más, la gente al verlos por las calles de seguro pensaba que eran una pareja joven de enamorados, eso parecían, de eso estaba consciente y aunque de su parte el deseaba algo más que una amistad no podía presionarla, no después de cómo había acabado todo la vez anterior, esta vez debía ser diferente, deseaba que fuera diferente, necesita que fuera diferente, simplemente no soportaría perderla dos veces y estaba seguro que no tendría tanta suerte como ahora.

-Gracias, tú luces increíblemente guapo, ¿es Armani no es cierto?

Era cierto, lucia endemoniadamente guapo, Takeru llevaba un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca, una corbata azul rey que realzaba el color de sus ojos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo viéndome con cara curiosa.

-Soy fotógrafa de Vogue lo olvidas, se reconocer las distintas marcas con solo verlas.- sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.- ¿Vamos?

-Claro señorita.- extendió su brazo para que yo lo tomara, cerré la puerta y nos dispusimos a irnos directo al desfile.

* * *

Mimi miraba a los lados impaciente mientras la maquilladora le daba los últimos toques al perfecto maquillaje que hacia juego con el vestido que usaba, su agente se había encargado no solo de escoger los vestidos más hermosos de la colección sino que también ajusto todo los detalles para que ella abriera y cerrara el desfile, eso ya hacía que tanto el publico que viera el desfile como los periodista hablaran más de ella, sin duda iba a ser un logro más en su carrera como modelo, y un paso que podría llevarla a ganar la portada de Vogue, estaba ansiosa se repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, tenía que impresionar no solo a sus amigos, Vogue o periodistas, tenia que impresionar a cierto rubio que estaría en primera fila para contemplarla en la pasarela.

-¿Nerviosa, cariño?, no debes estarlo, esta noche brillaras, eso puedo asegurarlo, obtendrás el reconocimiento que merecemos, digo que tu mereces así como también la portada de Vogue.

-Eso espero.- la castaña sonrió.

Detestaba, el tono que tenía su Agente para tratarla 'cariño', cada vez que lo escuchaba decir esa palabra le daban escalofríos, y como si fuera poco con soportarlo a él tendría que soportar a Michael, que de seguro estaría ahí, como no, si es modelo de Hugo Boss… Michael estaba tras ella desde que la conoció hacia 3 años, salió una vez con él, pues pensó 'que hay de malo en darle una oportunidad, pero no pudo soportarlo, para ella era un chico extremadamente vanidoso y engreído, sabía que era guapo y no se molestaba en quitarse esa sonrisa que según él, derretía a las chicas a todas menos a ella', sus amigas en especial Hikari decía que era el primer modelo que conocía que no era superficial, sino que era alguien inteligente y centrado, a quien rayos analizaba su amiga mientras hablaban de Michael no tenía idea, tal vez para ella podía verse así, pero para la castaña solo lo veía como otro modelo más sin cerebro, era completamente diferente a Yamato.

-¿Hablaste con tu amiga por lo de la portada?

-No, aun no, se lo comentare después del desfile.- volteo el rostro, pues sabía que su agente intentaría asesinarla con la mirada.

-¿Por qué haces todo a última hora?, es tu amiga, te dará la portada si se lo pides, no olvides que me estoy jugando el todo por el todo contigo, sobre todo durante la fecha de la muerte de tus padres, lo único rescatable es que en estas dos semanas has sabido recuperar tu puesto en Vogue, espero que esa alegría e inspiración no se vayan.

-Admito que en un principio mi desempeño no fue el mejor, pero ahora eso cambio, voy a conseguir esa portada por mi esfuerzo no porque tengo amigos dentro de la revista, yo creo en mi misma y tu también deberías o quieres que cambie de agente.

Estaba harta, ese hombre feo y narizón no creía en ella, entonces ¿Por qué la representaba?, solía creer que para hacerla enrabiar, ya que la mayoría del tiempo solo discutían, aun así él siempre buscaba nuevas opciones para ella, esa era la razón que siguiera tolerando su mal temperamento.

-Tranquila, era solo era una sugerencia, un pequeño consejo, no debes ser injusta conmigo yo siempre he creído en ti, es solo que esta vez perdiste el camino por una semana, debo solucionar eso, por mi bien, por tu bien y por el bien de la marca a la que representas, ahora respira profundo y relájate.- el hombre camino entre las modelos, maquilladoras y diseñadoras perdiéndose entre estas.

De pronto su celular sonó, al tomarlo vio que la llamada era de Yamato, no lo pensó dos veces y contesto.

-¡Hey ángel!, nerviosa.

-Un poco, estoy tratando de relajarme, tuve que soportar un pequeño monologo de mi agente.- la castaña arrugo la nariz, denotando molestia.

-¿Te dijo lo mismo que la última vez, sobre la portada?- el tono de voz del rubio era una mezcla de preocupación y desacuerdo.

-Sí, estoy tratando de evadir el tema, de todas formas después del desfile veré si sigo su consejo, al fin y al cabo no pierdo nada preguntándole, sería un favor.

-Seria como hacer trampas, y tu no necesitas hacer trampas, no deberías tomar muy enserio la opinión de Armand, si él no cree en ti es su problema, yo creo en ti y tú debes creer también.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable todo el tiempo?, estoy comenzando a creer que eres una creación de mi imaginación, demasiada perfección en una sola persona.

-No soy perfecto, tal vez ante tus ojos pero tengo muchos defectos como todos, y lo de adorable… soy así solo contigo.

-Awww!... ¿ya llegaste?

-Estoy por llegar, no te preocupes estaré en primera fila esperando verte.

-Genial, debo irme, me están llamando, instrucciones de última hora, nos vemos luego, adiós.

-Adiós, ángel.

La castaña se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió donde las otras modelos.

* * *

El moreno llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la sala esperando que su esposa estuviera lista para ir al desfile… más de una hora, ¿Cómo puede demorar tanto?, es hermosa, no necesita más de cuanto unos 5 minutos para recoger correctamente su cabello, pero no llevaba esperando más de una hora y se estaba impacientando, ¿Por qué las mujeres demoran tanto en arreglarse?, la mayoría no lo necesita, y entre las que no lo necesitaba esta su esposa, quien según él, era la chica más hermosa de la faz de la tierra.

-Lista, ¿Cómo me veo?- la pelirroja giro para que así, su marido pudiera apreciar más su atuendo.

-Bonita, linda, hermosa, bella, perfecta, como siempre, ¿te percataste que tardaste más de una hora?

-No, la verdad no, debía escoger el vestido más adecuado.

Definitivamente era el adecuado, ella misma lo había confeccionado, era color gris, con pequeños tirantes sobre sus hombros, la parte de superior era ajustada al cuerpo, la tela iba enroscada, en su cadera derecha tenía una pequeña flor hecha con tela, el vestido llegaba bajo sus rodillas, llevaba un collar de plata que hacia juego, y zapatos negros para así no verse de un solo color, su cartera era negra con pequeños adornos plateados, elegante era la palabra más adecuada para su conjunto.

-¿Nos vamos?-sonrió a la pelirroja y la tomo de la mano.

El moreno, como de costumbre, llevaba un terno gris oscuro, una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra, lucia elegante y formal como siempre, después de todo no tenía muchas opciones para vestir siendo el presidente y dueño de una empresa.

-Claro, hay que darnos prisa, debemos reunirnos con los demás.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes el chofer ya está listo, solo te esperábamos a ti.

-Siento la demora.- la pelirroja bajo la mirada.

-No lo sientas, valió la pena esperarte.

* * *

La entrada al desfile estaba llena, paparazzi, periodistas, invitados y gente que intentaba ver quienes habían asistido ese día; debí haber pensado como Zoe, me hubiera evitado toda esta espera innecesaria solo para dejar que me fotografíen, aunque si hubiese omitido esto no solo hubiera recibido una mirada de desaprobación por parte de mi jefa, sino que también un discurso de que no debía saltarme el protocolo, pero no podía evitar desear hacerlo, ya que no quería ver una fotografía mía en una revista.

-Vamos es nuestro turno, ve tu primero y luego te acompaño.- sonrió y soltó mi mano.

-Está bien.- le sonreí.

Llegue hasta el lugar de los paparazzi, que se veían ansiosos por comenzar, respire hondo y comencé a posar, esboce la mejor de mis sonrisas, junto con una tierna mira, los flashes podían casi cegar mi vista, lo único bueno de ser fotógrafa es que sabes cómo hacer para evitar quedar completamente ciega, me voltee y estire mi mano, la cual de inmediato fue tomada por la blanca mano de mi acompañante, los flashes seguían, así como los periodistas que se acercaban rápidamente para interrogarnos, hice una pequeña venia y comencé a retirarme del lugar esquivando así a los periodistas.

-Eres toda una experta frustrando el trabajo de los periodistas.-rio al ver mi cara.

-Muy gracioso, pero créeme no querrás luego una portada con un artículo que simplemente desvirtuó todo lo que dijiste.

-En eso tienes razón, para ser fotógrafa sabes posar muy bien.

-Hago el intento, no quería salir mal en las fotografías, después de todo, debo verme bien tengo una 'imagen que cuidar', eso es lo que dicen los accionistas de la empresa.-hice una mueca con mi boca.

-Créeme cuidaste bien tu imagen, te veías hermosa.-el rubio tomo mi mano.

-Gracias.-no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario.

-¡Chicos!- dijo una rubia que se acercaba acompañada de un chico de cabello negro.

-¡Zoe, Kouji!, que bueno encontrarlos.- salude a ambos, mientras Takeru hacia lo mismo.- ¿Sora y Taichi no han llegado aún?

-Taichi, envió un mensaje de texto dijo que estaban por entrar así que no deben tardar.-el pelinegro me miro para luego bajar la vista y enfocarla en la mano que tenia entrelazada con Takeru.

-Hika, ame tu vestido, déjame adivinar… ¿Dior no es así?-sonrió.- cierto que mi marca es la mejor.-rio ante su comentario.

-Sí, es Dior y sí tu marca es la mejor junto con otras, suenas igual que esas personas que sufren lavados de cerebro en sus trabajos.

-Sí puede ser, ¿Qué revista de moda es la mejor?-alzo una ceja.

-Vogue.- respondí rápidamente.

-Ambas sufren de lo mismo, dos chicas con el cerebro lavado.-rio el pelinegro.- vamos Takeru, dejemos que continúen su charla de chicas.

-Claro, nos vemos al rato.- el rubio sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-El intercambio de sonrisas, las manos entrelazadas… ¿están saliendo y no me lo dijiste?

-No, no estamos saliendo solo somos amigos, mejores amigos.- la rubia me miro con incredulidad.

-Está bien, no preguntare más, pero si algo pasa exijo saberlo.- me limite a sonreír.- ¿adivina quien llego hace una hora y asistirá al desfile?

-No tengo la menor idea.- reí al ver la cara decepción de Zoe.

-Michael, me llamo hace un rato, vino por dos motivos, el primero ver a Mimi.-ambas reímos, ese rubio nunca se daría por vencido hasta conseguir el corazón de la castaña.- y tiene algo importante que decirte, algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte ansiosa

-Es sobre su sesión de fotografía que tuvo con el fotógrafo de la sede principal de Vogue, pero no diré más él es quien debe informarte.- la mire curiosa mientras la modelo me sonreía.

-¡Hermanita, Zoe!, se ven hermosas.- comento el moreno mientras se acercaba a nosotras del brazo de su esposa.

-Taichi, Sora, ve ven adorables, sus atuendos combinan.- sonreí

En lo personal a mi no me gustaba usar los mismo colores que mi novio y/o acompañante en los eventos, aunque si me agradaba que combinaran, pero en el caso de Sora y Taichi ellos siempre se veían adorables usan los mismos tonos en sus atuendos.

-Gracias.- la pelirroja sonrió.- ¿Takeru, Kouji, como estas?

-Bien.- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Kouji.- dijo el moreno mientras lo saludaba amablemente, giro la mirada hasta encontrase con el rubio.- Takaishi, espero que no te acerques demasiado a mi hermana esta noche, hay demasiados paparazzi.

-Un gusto verte Yagami.- sonrió el ojiazul, haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño.- no te preocupes, cuidare de ella.- su duelo de miradas fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular del rubio.- Diga, Yamato ¿donde estas?

-Ya entre, donde rayos están, llevo más de cinco minutos buscándolos y nada.

-¡Yamato!-grito Zoe, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

El rubio estaba prácticamente al lado del grupo y no lo había notado, lo que provoco risas en todos incluyendo al músico.

-Rayos, debí mirar al frente antes de llamar por ayuda.-comento riendo.

-Sí.- reí al ver la cara de vergüenza del rubio.- esta por empezar, vamos a nuestros lugares.

Como era costumbre, nuestros lugares estaban en primera fila, al lado izquierdo, nuestros asientos iban arreglados según nuestros acompañantes por lo que, Sora quedo con Taichi, a su lado derecho Zoe y Kouji, Yamato, Takeru y yo. Me alegro bastante, estar alejada de Taichi así nos evitaríamos los duelos de miradas durante el desfile, en un principio me hacía gracia que mi hermano fuera sobre protector frente a Takeru, pero ahora se estaba pasando de la raya, era notorio hasta para los extraños que simplemente no soportaba al rubio.

* * *

Las luces bajaron su tonalidad, produciendo un ambiente tranquilo, la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio al desfile, la primera en salir fue Mimi, la castaña llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico largo con una abertura que llegaba hasta a la mitad de su muslo, la parte del busto era adornada por pequeñas piedras, de la mitad del abdomen salían pequeños dobleces que llegaban hasta el final del vestido, cada dobles formaba una capa de vuelos que llegaban al suelo, la castaña lucia hermosa, el vestido era osado, mientras su maquillaje combinaba a la perfección. Mimi camino relajadamente por la pasarela con forma de espiral cruzándose con las demás y posando al llegar al final de esta. El desfile comenzaba a llegar a la mitad, habiéndonos mostrado una gran variedad, piezas hermosas, sin duda era un privilegio estar en primera fila viéndolo, de pronto la castaña apareció para sorpresa de todos con un vestido negro que en la parte final llevaba degrade terminando casi en un color crema, tenia tirantes que llegaba a sus hombros, la parte superior al busto tenía un diseño delicado que en algunas partes dejaba ver la blanca piel de la modelo, al igual que en ciertas partes de su abdomen, la parte inferior era formada por muchos trozos de tela que bajaban desordenadamente casi hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas, la pierna izquierda era descubierta por gran escote que llegaba hasta casi el inicio de sus piernas, la castaña una vez frente a nosotros sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa solo podía ir dedicada a una persona 'Yamato', hizo el mismo recorrido que la vez anterior llegando hasta el final de la pasarela y posando para los paparazzi. El desfile llegaba a su fin y todos esperábamos ver el ultimo vestido que Givenchy escogió para cerrar el desfile, las luces se centraron en el inicio a la pasarela para así hacer deslumbrar a la castaña que esta vez portaba un vestido de novia blanco, que poseía una cola de alrededor de veinte centímetros, la parte superior era simple, tenia pequeños tirantes dorados, al igual que en el inicio del busto, bajaba liso hasta el inicio de del muslo donde poseía una abertura que mostraba la delgada y agraciada pierna de Mimi, el escote era cubierto por adornos dorados al igual que la gran cola, la modelo llevaba un ramo de flores que hacia juego con el elegante vestido, camino por la adornada pasarela hasta llegar al final donde fue recibida por aplausos por parte de los periodistas, e invitados entre ellos nosotros, el más animado era Yama, quien tenía una cara de estar viendo una ninfa del bosque, el desfile termino como de costumbre, las demás modelos salieron rodeando a Mimi, quien posaba junto con el diseñador y le entrego las flores; una vez que el desfile termino nos dirigimos a la recepción esperando a Mimi. Todos conversábamos sobre el desfile, Zoe, Sora y yo concluimos que el segundo vestido debía ser ilegal por el enorme escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¡chicos!- dijo la castaña animada.- ¿qué les pareció el desfile?, ¿Cómo me veía, lo hice bien?

-Lucias bellísima.- el rubio comento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hermosa y lo hiciste increíble.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Demasiado escote a mi parecer, vi a varios con cara de babosos.-comento el moreno con un poco de disgusto intentando encontrar la mira del músico quien solo la esquivo.- aun así lucias bella, y tu desempeño siempre es el adecuado.

-Los mismo comentarios pero multiplicados por mil-sonríe por lo infantil y poco creativo de mi comentario.

Qué más podía decir, si todos se habían robado mis halagos.

-Concuerdo con Hika, pero yo los multiplico por dos mil.- rio la rubia

-Exactamente lo mismo que Hika y Zoe pero multiplicado por tres mil.- rio Kouji

-Pues yo multiplico por cuatro mil los tres últimos comentarios.- rio victorioso el chico de ojos color turquesa.

-Plagio.- exclame indignada.- exijo mis derechos de autor por el comentario.

-Mala perdedora.- sonrió el rubio mientras veía mi cara de enfado fingido.- boba y mala perdedora, es una mala mezcla.

-Tonto y poco creativo es una mala mezcla para un escritor.- ríe mientras me lanzaba una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.- no te tengo miedo Takaishi.

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Mimi y Yamato?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Genial los espantaron.- comento el moreno

-Creo que aprovecharon los elogios infantiles para poder irse.- rio Sora al ver que los aludidos la veíamos con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué?, saben que digo la verdad, vamos bailar Taichi.

-Claro amor.- el moreno tomo la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Debo ir a saludar a Francisca, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Iremos por un trago y luego a bailar.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego entonces.- les sonreí a ambos mientras me marchaba seguida por el rubio.- ¿eres la escolta de la chica que es una mala perdedora y boba?

-Sí.- rio al ver mi ceja derecha alzada.- puedo ser tonto y poco creativo pero son un caballero.

* * *

Mimi y Yamato caminaban en dirección a la terraza, sonriendo y tomados de la mano, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre en ese último tiempo, al llegar cerca de una banca rodeada por hermosas flores el rubio y la modelo se detuvieron.

-¿Te dije que eras la más hermosa del desfile?- comento el rubio mientras jugaba con la mano de la castaña.

-Sí.- tomo su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Mimi… -bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos color caramelo que lo hacían sentirse en las nubes.

-Dime.- sonrió al ver que el rubio estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

-Yo necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.

-Adelante.

-Escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, y luego me responde sí.-la castaña asintió.- Mimi tu no solo me gustas mucho, yo estoy enamorado de ti, se que nos conocemos hace dos semanas y que suena apresurado, pero es así, me enamoro más de ti con cada segundo que pasa, yo quiero que seas mi novia, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz de todo Paris, de toda Francia, de todo el mundo, prometo cuidarte y protegerte siempre, prometo que te seré fiel porque mis ojos no pueden ver a otra mujer que no seas tú, para mí, tu eres la única chica que existe, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El rubio ansioso no podía quitar su mirada de Mimi, mientras esperaba su respuesta y analizaba todo lo que le había dicho, nada de eso era mentira, esas dos semanas habían sido las dos mejores semanas de toda su vida, pasear con la castaña lo hacia feliz, compartir helados y algodón de azúcar, reír por cosas que para muchos no tendrían sentido, bailar por las calles de Paris aunque no se escuchara música a su alrededor, todo con esa chica era mágico.

-Yo….-la castaña sonrió.- claro que sí, quiero ser tu novia.- se acerco al rubio y lo beso, un beso lleno de ternura y sentimientos que no siempre pueden ser expresados con palabras sino con gestos, en este caso sus sentimientos eran expresado en ese beso.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.-rio mientras le devolvía el beso, este a diferencia del primero no solo estaba lleno de ternura sino que también de pasión, un beso que roba todo el aire de tus pulmones pero que aun así deseas que no se termine.

-Lindo, eres el chico más lindo que he conocido.- la castaña acaricio el rostro del rubio haciendo que este cerrara los ojos.

Realmente no entendía como en solo dos semanas había podido enamorarse de aquel chico que tenía en frente… de acuerdo si lo sabía, era el chico más dulce, tierno y sobre protector que conocía y amaba eso, amaba que incluso a veces fuera posesivo con ella, la hacía sentir especial, como si fuera una joya preciosa a la que él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, ese chico la hacía olvidar todo el dolor que la abrumaba cuando estaba sola, olvidar todas aquellas miradas de compasión que solía recibir una vez que las personas se enteraban de lo que le ocurrió, ese chico alejaba la oscuridad que podía sentir que la rodeaba, el se encargaba de reemplazar por alegría, dulzura y amor, estaba enamorada de ese rubio y estaba feliz por eso.

-Tú eres más linda.-el rubio junto su frente con la de ella

-Dejémoslo en empate.-ambos rieron

-Anda, vamos a bailar.- tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la recepción.

* * *

Taichi y Sora bailaban, junto con los demás invitados en la recepción.

-Amor te ocurre algo, tienes la mirada perdida.

-No, no ocurre nada.

La verdad era que si le ocurría algo, no era malo, al menos no si era lo que ella creía, últimamente tenia nauseas por las mañanas, sin mencionar los mareos, estaba casi segura de estar embarazada, pero antes de decirle algo su esposo debía comprobarlo, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, después de todo ella sabía que él adoraba a los niños.

-¿Segura que todo está bien?-la miro incrédulo.

-Estoy bien, quédate tranquilo.-le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Me está preocupando Mimi y ese estúpido rubio, quizás donde se fueron… no deben estar haciendo nada bueno.

-¿Cómo sabes que están haciendo algo malo?... Oh…

Era obvio que el moreno usaba de comparación sus desaparecidas en los desfiles… claro ellos no se escapan de toda esa parafernalia para hablar…

-¿Qué tal si está abusando de ella?

-Creo que exageras.-rio la pelirroja.- cuando nosotros nos escapamos de los desfiles no se podría decir exactamente que tu abusas de mí.- volvió a reír al ver la cara del moreno.

-Yo soy tu esposo, no hay comparación, ese rubio solo está saliendo con ella.

-También nos escapábamos cuando aun no estábamos casados… además esos dos se quieren es cosa de verlos, sino son novios aun pronto lo serán, además creo que Yamato es una influencia positiva en la vida de Mimi, últimamente se le ve más alegre, así que tienen mi bendición.

-No me convence del todo ese músico, aunque debo admitir que me agrada más que el enano de su hermano, estúpido niñito que no se separa de mi hermana, si la daña nuevamente le parto la cara.

-Taichi, que sean hermanos no significa que son iguales, Yamato es un buen chico, además debes admitir que te agrada y mucho, creo que en un tiempo más serán grandes amigos, sobre Takeru… bueno es cierto que equivoco en el pasado, pero velo ahora, trata a Hikari como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, es igual o más protector que tú, sin mencionar que adoro verlos juntos y como se tratan, a veces parecen dos niños pequeños.

-Lo del músico lo admito el muy desgraciado es simpático y me agrada pero no se lo digas, pero lo del enano ese, olvídalo no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana, tengo la esperanza de que recapacite y vuelva con Willis, estoy seguro que él es su destino.

-Eso no lo decides tú, sino ella… así que no intervengas, cambiemos de tema antes de que me enfade.

-Está bien… mírame.-la pelirroja lo miro de inmediato.- te amo.

-También te amo, gracias por venir a esta clase de eventos, sé que no son de tu agrado.

-Si estás conmigo, puedo soportarlo, incluso pasarlo bien, como ahora.

-Eres un mentiroso muy guapo.-rio al ver la expresión del moreno.- vamos te conozco muy bien, sé que me amas, pero detestas estas cosas, así como yo esas aburridas y eternas cenas con los accionistas de la empresa.

-¿No te agradan?, pero si podría jurar que las adorabas.

-¡Tai!

-Estoy bromeando, aun así debes acompañarme, sabes que yo también me aburro en ellas, bueno lo paso muy bien cuando se habla de negocios pero cuando empiezan hablar de otras cosas… todos esos tipos son tan arrogantes.

-Lo sé, por eso siempre te acompaño, merezco un beso de recompensa por ser tan buena.

-Tienes toda la razón.- el moreno se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de su esposa, la tomo por la cintura para luego unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso del que destellaba pasión.

* * *

Luego de saludar a mi jefa, Takeru y yo caminamos para alejarnos un poco del ruido de los invitados, llegando a la pasarela, no había nadie en ese lugar solo nosotros.

-Me agrado tu jefa, es mucho más simpática que mi editor.

-Tu editor es muy amable y cortes.

-Contigo es así, conmigo es un tirano.-me miro y yo alce una ceja.- le gustas a mi editor por eso es amable contigo.

-Eso no es verdad, solo es amable.

-Si, claro y yo estoy ciego.

-Como sea, tonto.- golpee su brazo- estoy harta de estar aquí, todo es tan irreal, quiero caminar y comer un helado.

-Porque no lo dijiste antes, vamos.-tomo mi mano.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿pero que le diremos a los chicos?-alce una ceja mientras el ojiazul me miraba.

-No les diremos nada, simplemente nos iremos, es un gran plan no crees.- sonrió.

-No podemos, debo hablar con Michael, se supone que debe estar aquí en algún lugar, necesito saber lo que tiene que decirme.

-¿Quién es Michael? Y más importante aun ¿hablaran sobre un tema de trabajo?

-Michael es uno de los modelos de Hugo Boss, y si lo más probable es que hablemos de trabajo, el suele ayudarme con las fotografías para mi galería.

-Olvídalo, dijiste que estabas harta de este lugar, y esto es prácticamente una extensión de tu trabajo, lo que quiere decir que hoy no deseas trabajar más, así que olvídalo, vamos irnos de aquí y compraremos un helado.

-Mmm… y ¿caminaremos mientras comemos el helado?-no pude evitar sonreír.

-Claro, si es lo que tú quieres.

-Está bien, pero si alguien me pregunta diré que me secuestraste.-el rubio me lanzo una mirada picara que hizo que me sonrojara, por lo que voltee un poco mi rostro haciendo que mi cabello cubriera mis mejillas.

Salimos del lugar sigilosamente, pues no queríamos que nadie nos viera irnos, caminamos un poco hasta encontrar una pequeña tienda que estaba a punto de cerrar, Takeru le pidió amablemente a la chica que nos vendiera helado antes de cerrar, la verdad, la chica más que acceder por ser buena persona lo hizo porque desde que vio el rubio acercársele quedo embobada, como no, si el tonto le estaba coqueteando abiertamente, tarado, al menos consiguió los helados, nos fuimos del lugar, en silencio, cada uno con su helado, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a un pequeño parque.

-¿Sigues celosa?-lo mire con una mirada de impresión.- Oh vamos, no lo puedes negar, fuiste cortante con la chica de los helados y tu nunca eres así de descortés.

-Yo… yo no estaba celosa, no seas tonto.-mire hacia el lado y seguí comiendo mi helado de chocolate.

¡Ahhh!, no podía ser tan obvia, me deteste unos segundos, debía fingir más, simplemente no podía seguir enfadándome con cada chica que miraba a Takeru con cara de babosa o pervertida, ellas no tenían la culpa, la culpa era del rubio por ser extremadamente guapo y adorable.

-Oh.- el rubio bajo la mirada.

¿Realmente no se había puesto celosa?, hubiera jurado que sí, llevaba casi una semana intentando poner celosa a la castaña y nada, estaba comenzando a creer que no sentía nada por él, seguramente aun siente algo por su ex… estúpido gringo, miro a la castaña que veía distraída unas flores.

-Eres mala.- tomo un poco de su helado con la mano y me dio dos pequeñas pintadas, una en la nariz y otra en la frente.

-¡TK!, pero que… ¿qué te pasa?-mire desafiante al rubio y hice exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Hace mucho que no decías TK.- sonrió.- aun así sigues siendo mala.

-¿Por qué?- dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro.

-Esa chica pudo haberme violado y tu ni te inmutaste.-tomo mi brazo y me acerco hacia él.- ¿realmente no sentiste celos?

Sabía que su forma de actuar era infantil, pero no lo podía evitar, al ver sus ojos cuando se posaban en los de él podría jurar que veía amor, necesita saber que sentía Hikari, necesitaba que el amor que él sentía por ella fuera correspondido.

-Tú le coqueteaste no puedes quejarte.-gire la mirada, pero solo conseguí que el tomara mi rostro con una de sus manos.- sobre lo otro… sí.

Era inútil, nunca había aprendido a mentir, así que dije la verdad… ¿que podía ser lo peor que ocurriera?

-¿Si… que?-el rubio clavo la mirada en la mía.

-Sí, si sentí celos, feliz.- zafe mi brazo del agarre.- tranquilo, esto no va afectar a nuestra amistad, te prometí que seriamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pienso cumplir mi palabra.

-Hikari…

-Tranquilo, en serio no pasa nada.- el chico de ojos turquesa intento tomar mi mano, pero la esquive y comencé a caminar.- vamos, no podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí, no debimos salir, volveré a la recepción, tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que desea Michael, ¿vienes conmigo?-el rubio solo asintió.

* * *

Mimi y Yamato bailaban con un cara que no lograba expresar toda la felicidad que sentían, a su alrededor estaba Sora, Taichi, Zoe y Kouji, todos animados, reían y conversaban, sin darse cuenta que un rubio de ojos verdes tenia la mirada clavada en ellos, así fue como el rubio camino entre los invitados hasta llegar a ellos.

-Mimi, tanto tiempo sin verte.- el rubio, tomo una de las manos de la castaña y la beso.

-¡Michael!- la voz de la aludida demostraba impresión y sorpresa.- ¿hace cuanto llegaste?, no te había visto

-Pude notar que no me viste, pero no te preocupes yo si te vi, te luciste en el desfile.-el rubio intento tomar su rostro pero fue detenido…

-Disculpa, pero no nos han presentado, soy Yamato Ishida, novio de Mimi.- el rubio apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de aquel chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Novio?, impresionante, realmente pueden pasar muchas cosas en tres semanas… no es por ser pájaro de mal augurio pero no creo que duren mucho, conozco a Mimi hace 3 años y no suele tener relaciones a largo plazo.- sonrió triunfante.

-¡Basta los dos!- exclamo el moreno.- nada de escenas, este lugar está lleno de paparazzi, además Michael eso lo dices porque nunca has tenido una oportunidad con Mimi.- sonrió

-Siempre buscas la forma de ser desagradable, Michael, a diferencia tuya, deseo que encuentres alguien que te quiera.- la castaña tomo la mano de su novio y la beso.

-Vamos Michael, no discutas, es tu primer día desde que regresaste de USA, cámbiala la cara si.- la rubia le sonrió haciendo que el aludido devolviera el resto.

-Qué bueno que volviste, Michael, por fin puedo hablar con alguien cuando las chicas hablen 'cosas de chicas'.- rio al ver la cara de desaprobación de su novia.

-Tenía ansias por volver, claro que no esperaba esto… Hikari, ¿Dónde está?- miro a la rubia y al pelinegro.

-Debería estar por aquí, antes de separarnos dijo que iría hablar con Francisca, desde entonces no la he visto.

-Ya veo, ¿cómo fue que Mimi conoció a ese tipo?

-Es amigo de Hikari.- respondió el pelinegro

-¿Ella se lo presento?, ¿ella se lo presento para que salieran?

-No, ella se conoció con Yamato en una página de internet, se hicieron amigos y decidieron conocerse, luego él conoció a Mimi, pero no se lo presento con el plan de que se volvieran novios, eso solo sucedió.- la rubia analizaba la expresión del ojiverde, definitivamente no se veía feliz.

-Tiene sentido, Hikari nunca me haría una traición como esa, después de todo somos amigos.- sonrió ampliamente mientras Kouji y Zoe respondieron al gesto de igual forma.- esto se va poner interesante, analizando las cosas, se hará más divertido conquistar a Mimi si ella tiene novio.

-Michael, pero ellos se ven felices juntos, para que interponerte, tu tienes a muchas chicas interesadas en ti, porque no sales con alguna de ellas.- la rubia sonaba preocupada.

-Porque a la que deseo es a Mimi, no a las otras, creí que eso estaba claro.

-Anda, Michael, vamos por un trago.- el pelinegro le sonrió.- así me cuentas de tu viaje y yo de las novedades, ¿te parece?- el rubio asintió y ambos se dirigieron al bar.

-No me agrado la actitud del modelo ese.- el castaño se veía enfadado.- habla de Mimi como si fuera una cosa, imbécil, hace que adore como cuñado al músico.

-Te dije que te terminaría agradando.- Sora rio ante la mirada del castaño.- aunque no me hubiera esperado esa actitud infantil de Michael.

-Yo sí, siempre he dicho que es un descerebrado, pero Hikari y Zoe siempre lo defienden.- dijo la modelo.

Estúpido Michael, sabía que buscaría una forma de arruinar su noche, siempre lo hacía, no podía entender cómo podía decir que le gusta o que la quería, si lo único que hacía era hacerle la vida a cuadritos, busca diferentes y variadas formas de fastidiar.

-No lo defendí ahora, tú escuchaste lo que le dije, para ser sincera me extraña su actitud, él no suele ser tan…

-Imbécil.- completo Yamato.- porque eso es, un imbécil engreído, no permitiré que se te acerque de nuevo.- beso a la castaña en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

-Eres adorable, nunca me cansare de decirlo.- la castaña se giro y beso al músico, pero no era un beso de agradecimiento por lo que él había dicho, era un beso que te hace olvidar hasta en qué lugar estas parado.

-Creo que si me besas así cada vez que el imbécil se acerque a comportarse como el imbécil que es, podría incluso agradarme.- sonrió ante la mirada de enfado de la castaña.- bromeo, claro que no lo quiero cerca de ti, tú eres mía.

-Y tu eres mío.- le sonrió.

Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados viéndose el uno al otro que no notaron esos ojos verdes que venían desde la barra, el rubio no estaba contento, no solo se notaba en la expresión de su rostro sino que casi se podía sentir un aura negra a su alrededor.

* * *

Luego de lo del parque, simplemente decidí caminar más rápido que Takeru para así no tenerlo cerca, no necesitaba ver sus ojos ahora, sabía lo que vería en ellos, el intentaría hacerme sentir mejor por ser tan boba de ponerme celosa de otras chicas, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me pregunta de forma tan insistente si estoy celosa? ¿Quiere saber cuándo es el momento adecuado de alejarse o aclarar nuestra situación? ¿O es por algo más?, simplemente no lo entendía, solo estaba consciente de la idiotez que ocurrió en el parque, que le diría, en algún momento debían hablar, lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, si eso era lo mejor, no quiero alejarme de él, lo necesito, irónico el me pidió estar tiempo conmigo para ayudarlo con su libro y la que termino siendo dependiente de él fui yo. Una vez dentro de la recepción nos acercamos a la barra…

-¡Michael! –grite a todo pulmón, el aludido volteo a verme y se me acerco

Había extrañado tanto a ese chico, era de mis mejores amigos dentro del mundo de la moda, me ayudaba con la galería, y se encargo de hacerme sonreír cuando termine con Willis.

-¡Hermosa!- sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos.- te extrañe mucho, no solo durante las sesiones, sino las conversaciones una vez que estas terminaban.

-También te extrañe, no sabes cuánto te necesite aquí, no solo por la galería, sino por lo de Willis, solo tu entiendes ese asunto, eres el único que al hablarle de eso no me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo.

No era que Kouji, Zoe o Mimi no entendieran, era solo que ellos no calmaban a mi consciencia, en cambio Michael, lograba callar esa vocecita que se encargaba de fastidiarme y torturarme cuando el problema era Willis.

-¡Oh!, piensa un poco, como podrías ser tú la peor persona del mundo si eres una chica hermosa que llena de luz cada lugar al que va.- sentí como beso mi cabello y solo sonreí.- debo contarte algo importante, vamos a la terraza.- yo solo asentí, ambos salimos de ahí dejando a los demás en la barra.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿esos dos son solo amigos o algo más?- Takeru miraba como se aleja SU Hikari se alejaba con un chico que ni siquiera conocía.

Otro gringo en mi camino, lo que me faltaba, al menos ya había comprobado que el prototipo de chico para Hikari era rubio, ahora solo le quedaba saber si él tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que era su chico ideal, lo del parque se le había ido de las manos, debí rodearla con mis brazos e impedir que huyera, debí besarla y decirle lo que siento, pero no, me quede congelado mientras ella repetía que controlaría sus celos, él no quería eso, de hecho le encantaba verla celosa.

-Ellos siempre son así, Michael adora a Hikari como si fuera su hermana pequeña.- dijo el pelinegro que parecía divertido por la cara de enfado del chico de ojos turquesa.

-Ellos no parecían hermanos.- contesto de manera cortante.

-A Michael le gusta Mimi, así que no deberías estar celoso, es decir del que deberías estar celoso, también es rubio y americano, pero definitivamente no es Michael.

-¿Willis no?, solo he visto fotografías de él, aun no lo conozco en persona.

-Eso sería interesante, bueno para los que veamos el encuentro, para ti probablemente sea molesto.

-No me intimida, por algo es el ex de Hikari.

* * *

-¿Que tenias que decirme?- lo mire animada, mientras él se sentaba en una banca.

-Hugo Boss decidió que tu serás la fotógrafa oficial de Vogue, es decir, cada vez que le revista necesita fotografías de la marca, tu serás la encargada de tomarlas, el otro fotógrafo lo hizo terrible, mis jefes vieron tus últimas fotografías y las adoraron.- sonrió al ver mi cara de impresión.- ¿no te lo esperabas no es cierto?

-La verdad no, se que Noah es un fotógrafo genial, me sorprende que allá tenido un mal desempeño- baje la mirada.

-Eres mejor que él, y lo sabes, Vogue hace mucho que te está ofreciendo irte a USA y te has negado.

-No puedo irme, la empresa tiene la sede principal aquí, no puedo irme, no quiero irme.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa la empresa? Siempre has sido la artista de la familia.- el rubio me miro con cara burlona.- y como tal te has desligado de la empresa, dejándole el control total a tu hermano, no entiendo a que viene ese amor por la empresa ahora.

-Que yo no trabaje en la empresa no significa que no me interesa, voy a las reuniones todos los meses, analizo cada informe de forma detallada, que tu no lo sepas o no lo entiendas es otra cosa, ahora si es todo lo que tenias que decirme me voy, estoy cansada y tu de mal genio.- le lance una mirada de disgusto y camine en dirección a la recepción, simplemente no me quedaba un minuto más en esa fiesta.

¿Qué diablos?, Michael nunca me había tratado así, ¿se supone que soy una ignorante porque me interesa el arte?, pero si estudie administración y contabilidad de forma anexa a fotografía, y él me trata como IGNORANTE, 'ÉL'… a la mierda todo, no estoy para soportar que me traten como la niñita descuidada que dejo todo en manos de su hermano, no después de lo que ocurrió con Takeru, mi noche se había convertido en una pesadilla sin darme cuenta.

-Hikari, no quise decir eso, anda podrías parar de caminar, se que te interesas por la empresa, pero vamos sabes que no es lo tuyo, tu eres fotógrafa y una muy buena, porque discutir por algo sin importancia.

-¿Sin importancia?, para ti tal vez no tengan importancia pero para mí sí, y sabes porque, porque yo a diferencia tuya no vivo en una burbuja llamada 'el mundo de la moda' sé lo que pasa a mi alrededor y no lo ignoro.

-Hikari…

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la discusión que había tenido con Michael, una semana que llevaba evitando a Takeru con diferentes escusas, al menos hoy tenía una escusa decente, debía ir a una reunión en la empresa, por lo que me vestuario era formal, salí temprano de casa pues no quería molestar a Mimi y a Yamato que se habían quedado dormidos viendo películas de terror, al llegar a la empresa sentí una atmosfera densa, fui directo a la sala de reuniones, pero ni Taichi ni Willis llegaban aun.

-Buenos días a todos.- salude en forma cortes.

-Buenos días señorita Yagami.- todos los accionista respondieron a una voz.

* * *

-¿Cómo es eso que los balances no corresponden?

-Los balances corresponden, Taichi, cálmate tus tíos no sé de dónde sacaron eso.

-Estos informes que me muestras si tienen sentido, pero los otros que fueron dejados en mi escritorio mostraban una fuga de dinero.- el moreno tenia la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

-Esos informes no fueron hechos por la empresa, ni siquiera tienen el logo ni mi firma, no sé porque te alteras.

-¿Por qué me altero?, fácil no voy a dejar que nadie intente destruir la empresa de mi familia, la empresa que mi padre cuido con tanto afán, después de la reunión analizare todo, pagina por pagina encontrare cuando y en que área comenzó la fuga.

-Taichi, no hay ninguna fuga, yo mismo revise todo anoche minuciosamente.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

-¿Desconfías de mi?

-No, pero si te sientes ofendido puede que sea por algún motivo.

-Claro que me siento ofendido, soy tu mejor amigo, mi familia es la dueña de el segundo mayor porcentaje en esta empresa, créeme tengo motivos para ofenderme.

-Basta de berrinches Willis, no soy Hikari, no me convencerás poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, vamos a la reunión que los demás nos esperan.

¡Mierda!, el moreno sabia que se había excedido y que estaba sobreactuando con Willis, es decir, el problema era grave si resultaba ser cierto, pero hasta ahora todo parecía ser una broma de mal gusto que sus tíos habían tomado de muy mala forma… rayos no de debí nombrar a Hikari, ese fue un golpe bajo, genial ahora se sentía la peor persona en la faz de la tierra.

* * *

-Sentimos la demora, estaba solucionando unos detalles, pero todo está bien.- el moreno trato de verse lo más sereno posible.

-No te preocupes.- le sonreí- comencemos.

Vi como Willis tomaba asiento frente a mí, no se veía bien, lo conocía demasiado, sus ojos se veían afligidos como si hubiera discutido con alguien a quien quiere mucho…

La reunión al igual que todas, fue larga, llena de informes que explicaban el estado actual de la empresa y algunos proyectos a futuro, los accionistas parecían muy contentos con los avances que se habían logrado ya que Yagami Corporation se estaba extendiendo a Estados Unidos y Canadá, sin duda un gran logro, al terminar la reunión los accionistas se marcharon rápidamente al igual que Taichi, que por primera vez en mucho me había ignorado, fue así como quede sola en con Willis.

-¿Estás bien?, te ves preocupado.

-Tan obvio soy.- sonrió aunque más bien parecía una mueca.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para no notar en tus ojos que algo te molesta, ¿discutiste con alguien?

-Con Taichi.

Me Quede helada, nunca en los seis años que llevábamos en Paris, Taichi y Willis habían discutido, al menos nunca tan fuerte, porque se notaba que no había sido una discusión muy calmada.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Los balances de la empresa, alguien envió a la oficina de Taichi unos balances que mostraban una fuga de dinero, pero aquellos informes no eran los originales, tus tíos están preocupados, creen que alguien está intentando pasarse de listo, yo revise todo y no hay tal fuga de dinero, pero Taichi cree que tal vez es un aviso de que algo está ocurriendo, no creyó en mi palabra y revisara el mismo los informes del último año.

-Yo creo en ti, si dices que todo está bien, yo te creo.- le sonreí.- te ayudare a probarle a Taichi que todo está bien, si, pero por favor no pongas esa cara.

-¿En serio me crees?- el rubio me regalo una brillante sonrisa.- ¿segura que tienes tiempo para revisar todos los informes conmigo?

-Claro que sí, es mi empresa no pienso descuidarla, creo que lo mejor será que me lleve una copia de todo, la estudiare sola, luego nos juntaremos y la analizaremos juntos, ¿tú has lo mismo te parece?, serán cuatro revisadas minuciosas, de esa forma no se nos escapara nada, luego hacemos un informe y se lo entregamos a Taichi.- el chico de ojos celestes me miraba casi con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-N…Nada, es solo que hace mucho no te veía así de entusiasmada con algo de la empresa.

-Es solo que necesito probarme a mi misma que no soy la niñita mimada de los Yagami, y esta es la mejor forma de demostrarlo, nos vemos en 3 días, en… sería mejor no juntarnos en la empresa, Taichi puede sentirse traicionado, sabes cómo es cuando sobreactúa, mi departamento es constantemente invadido por el novio de Mimi, y la galería entra mucha gente…

-En mi departamento, nos veremos en 3 días en mi departamento a analizar todo, ¿a las 9:30 te parece bien?

-Me parece genial.- me levante de la silla y me acerque a Willis quien de inmediato se levanto.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- dijo con voz tímida.

-No es necesario que me preguntes, claro que puedes.- me abrazo de inmediato, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos así por un rato, no era un abrazo que dos enamorados se dan, era un abrazo con los que intentas darle fuerza y esperanza a las personas, me aleje de él.- nos vemos en tres días si, envía todo a mi asistente.

-No te preocupes, tendrás todo hoy en la tarde.

* * *

Mimi, Yamato y Takeru estaban en la locación donde terminarían la sesión de fotografía de la banda del rubio, mientras esperaban que Hikari llegaba, Mimi y Yamato conversaban y reían por el atuendo de chico malo que llevaba Yamato, los que consistían en Jeans rasgados y una camiseta si es que se podía llamar así ya que al igual que el jeans estaba rasgada y sucia.

-¿La camiseta la ensuciaste tu o venia así?- la castaña rio por la cara de enfado de Yamato.

-Venia así que pensabas, que me tire al suelo y rodé para ensuciar y luego rasgarla.

-Pues no lo sé, eres una persona muy extraña, además todos los músicos son egocéntricos, podría haber sido una posibilidad.- la castaña volvió a reír por la cara de su novio.- no te…- su comentario fue detenido por un beso fugaz del rubio.

-Sonrojada te ves más linda.- sonrió al ver que la modelo giraba a cara.- no te voltees, se que estas sonrojada, me parece adorable.

-Engreído y Egocéntrico, ¿qué sucede contigo tienes todas las palabras que empiezan con 'E' que no son precisamente las mejores?

-No, también tengo de las buenas, Encantador, Educado, Elegante cuando quiero, Elocuente, podría seguir.

-¿A qué hora se supone que empieza la sesión?

-Debería haber empezado hace quince minutos.

-Es raro que Hikari se retrase, suele ser extremadamente puntual siempre, aunque últimamente se ha comportado extraña, no habla mucho, y ni siquiera se voltea a ver a Michael y eso si que es extraño en ella, el descerebrado me puede desagradar mucho pero Hikari y él siempre han sido buenos amigos.

-Ahora que lo dices, están así desde el desfile.

-Lo sé, eso es lo más extraño, Michael le dio buenas noticias y ¿ella se enfada?, algo no me calza.

-Tal vez se dio cuenta que su amigo modelo era un completo imbécil.- dijo el rubio riendo.

-Eso sería maravilloso, pero no creo que esa sea la razón de su actitud extraña con todo el mundo.- la castaña miro a Takeru quien escribía en su cuaderno.- ¿tu hermano no sabe la razón?

-Créeme que no tiene idea, Hika casi no le habla, y ya no se juntan tanto como antes, no sé qué paso, pero mi hermanito tiene una cara… creo que se está muriendo por dentro, se ve triste todo el tiempo.

-¿Habrán discutido?, después de todo ellos si tienen motivos para discutir, y Hikari tiene motivos para enfadarse.

-¡Hey!, mi hermanito puede que se haya equivocado, pero no creo que sea tan menso como para arruinar las cosas con Hika dos veces, además es cosa de verlo, está enamorado de ella, el estar distanciados le está afectando.

-Hablare con Hika si, y tu habla con Takeru… después podríamos hacerles una encerrona en su departamento.- la castaña sonrió ante su perfecto plan.

-No es mala idea, hablare con él hoy en la noche, tú has lo mismo con Hika.- la castaña asintió.- ahora quiero mi beso.

-¿Por qué la idea fue mía?- la modelo frunció el ceño.

-Cierto, te daré un beso por ese gran plan.- el rubio tomo su rostro de forma delicada, como si este pudiera romperse, y unió sus labios con los de ella, el beso por unos segundo fue tierno pero luego paso a ser más pasional, el rubio paso su lengua sobre el borde del labio de la castaña como pidiéndole permiso para poder entrar, permiso que obviamente fue concedido, el ojiazul probo cada centímetro de la boca de la castaña mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Takeru estaba al borde del colapso emocional, había cometido un error, uno que a su parecer era grande, una semana le tomo hacer confesar a la castaña que lo celaba, y cuando por fin escucho esas ansiadas palabras, el no hizo nada… como si no fuera poco con la tortura mental que ejercía desde aquel día, ya casi no veía a Hikari, ella simplemente lo esquivaba, hablaban lo justo y necesario, claro que nunca lo veía a los ojos, tenía que pensar en algo para arreglar las cosas, no se pensaba quedar inmóvil como la vez anterior, lucharía por lo que él quería, lucharía por ella, de pronto una voz conocida lo saco de su dilema mental.

-Siento la tardanza, pase a cambiarme antes de venir aquí y se me hizo tarde, tuve un pequeño improvisto en la empresa, lo siento Yamato, chicos, prometo que los compensare, hare que todos salgan guapos en las fotos.-dije tratando de así excusarme.

Luego de hablar con Willis sobre los problemas de la empresa, fui directo al apartamento, tome un baño y me cambie de ropa, no me agrada permanecer mucho tiempo vestida así de formal, tome un pantalón blanco estilo pitillo y una polera color lavanda con tirantes, la cual en la parte del abdomen tenía unos pequeños bordados, al igual que en los tirantes, además de unas sandalias bajas.

-Disculpa aceptada.- dijo el músico riendo.- se me hacia raro que hubieras ido así a la reunión en la empresa.- volvió a reír.

-Eso sería muy reprochable.- la castaña rio al ver mi rostro.- ¿Qué ocurre, te ves preocupada?

-Es solo que hay problemas en la empresa, y Taichi está a favor de nuestros tíos, así que tendré que intervenir, por ende adiós a las tardes en las que salía a tomar fotografías para la galería, después de todo podre hacer eso cuando todo se solucione.

-¿Es muy grave?- me pregunto Takeru.

-Sí, es decir si fuera cierto lo que mis tíos dicen sería muy grave, pero no es así, es solo que el terco de Taichi no cree en lo que Willis dice.- rodé los ojos.- no me queda otra que ayudar a Willis y demostrarle al tarado de mi hermano que todo está bien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pasaras las tardes con Willis?- sus ojos turquesa se posaron sobre mí y me fue inevitable verlos.

-No, me juntare con él dentro de tres días, por ahora analizare los informes, balances y proyectos de la empresa, cuando termine eso puedo seguiré ayudando con tu libro.- le sonreí.

-¿No puedo estar contigo mientras trabajas?, tú me dijiste que podía verte trabajar.

-Sí, pero tú querías ver arte, y lo que hare los siguientes días será analizar informes, ¿aun así quieres verme hacer eso?

-Claro.

-Esta bien, en tres días debo juntarme con Willis, por lo que debo apresurarme.-vi al rubio que me quitaba el sueño sonreía.- de acuerdo comencemos, chop, chop.

La sesión fotográfica estuvo bien, los chicos del grupo solían hacerse bromas los unos a los otros mientras cambiaban de posición por lo que decidí, fotografiar tanto las poses espontaneas, como las que serian para la campaña del grupo, por alguna razón siempre he adorado capturar a las personas y las cosas en su estado natural, sin poses, sin aparentar, para mí eso era lo hermoso de la fotografía, aun así las fotos con las poses desinteresadas de Rockstar salieron muy bien.

-Terminamos, demás esta decir que todos se vieron como verdaderos modelos profesionales.- reí al ver la cara de Yamato- modelos con cerebro.- Yamato sonrió al escucharlo.

-Ese si es un halago.- dijo otro de los chicos del grupo.- sonreí, todos tenían una actitud similar a la de Yamato, no sé porque me sorprendía.

-¿Eso significa que puedo quitarme el disfraz?- el músico me miro con desesperación.- yo asentí.- gracias a Dios, ya no soportaba esto, vamos chicos hay que cambiarse.

-¿No iras a espiar a Yama?- las mejillas de la castaña estaba rojas como tomate.- supongo que eso significa que pasó por tu mente, pero al comentarlo has decidido no ir.- reí al ver las caras de Mimi, es que no podía estar más roja, la castaña se alejo de nosotros a recoger sus cosas.

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres Hikari Yagami?- pregunto un chico moreno con el cabello alborotado.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi Nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, seré tu compañero de trabajo en Vogue.- el moreno me sonrió, y me miro de la cabeza a los pies repetidas veces, lo que hizo que me diera un escalofrió.

-¿Compañero?, ¿eso quiere decir que eres fotógrafo?, yo soy la fotógrafa principal de Vogue, ¿Cómo es eso que eres mi compañero?

-Es una forma de decirlo, tu eres mi jefa, soy tu ayudante, ya sabes asistiré contigo a las sesiones de las diferentes marcas y te ayudare a revelar las fotografías, sabes me dijeron que eras bonita, pero bonita no alcanza a describir lo hermosa que eres.- el castaño se me acerco y por inercia di un paso atrás, el castaño tenía planeado seguirme el juego pero encontró un obstáculo rubio.

-Me presento, soy Takeru Takaishi, amigo de Hikari.- el rubio sonrió al ver la expresión de enfado del moreno.

'Amigo' una vez más esa palabra se interponía en lo que deseaba, no es que no le agradara pasar tiempo con Hikari bueno cuando lo hacían… o hablar de la vida, es solo que recordaba el tiempo en que eran novios, tenían una relación de novios/amigos, se contaban todo, se guardaban secretos y lo mejor de todo era que podían expresar sus sentimientos de forma libre.

-¿Eso debería importarme?- el moreno contesto cortante.

-Sí.- aclare.- Takeru me acompaña a todas las sesiones de fotografía, eso hace que sea relevante que lo conozcas.- tome la mano de Takeru, el rubio de inmediato entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Era infantil que tomara su mano de esa forma, pero realmente deseaba que Daisuke dejara de verme así, sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada, de esas miradas que provocan miedo, no solo porque te ven de forma casi pervertida, sino porque te hace pensar que en cualquier minuto podrías ser violado, eso era lo que sentía al ver sus ojos escaneando mi cuerpo.

-Pues, supongo que nos veremos muy a menudo, Hikari ya sabes, estoy a tus servicios, lo que sea que necesites puedes pedírmelo, yo lo hare encantado, nos vemos luego.- el castaño se fue, lo que de cierta forma me tranquilizo un poco.

-No me agrada.- dijo el rubio casi en un gruñido.- ¿notaste como te veía?

-Créeme que si, no entiendo porque me asignan un ayudante, no lo necesito… bueno tal vez en algunas ocasiones, pero cuando eso ocurre Kate es la encargada de ayudarme.

-Se ve como un pervertido, ni siquiera se ahorro sus comentarios sobre tu apariencia, se supone que eres su jefa, el no puede hacer eso.

-Lo sé…- voltee a verlo a los ojos.- no te queda bien fingir estar celoso, cambia la expresión de tu rostro.

-¡Já!, no estoy fingiendo estar celoso, estoy celoso y mucho, ese chico es desagradable.- mire al rubio en forma incrédula.- ¿acaso solo tú puedes ponerte celosa a cada instante?

-Yo… yo, ya te dije que eso no afectaría nuestra amistad, además mis celos son…

-¿Reales?-completo mi frase.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que los míos no?

-En serio debo decirlo… recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace seis años, eso los hace irreales.

-Necesitamos hablar de eso.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos tiempo y no lo tengo, al menos no ahora.

-Hika, enano, vamos ya es tarde.- el rubio mayor nos llamo.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba ansiosa mientras esperaba a su cuñada, se encontraba nerviosa eso se notaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, el test de farmacia dio positivo, pero aun así no tienen un 100% de seguridad por lo que vería al médico para asegurarse, sabía que no podía ir sola, no resistiría los nervios, como no podía decirle a su esposo, opto por llamar a su cuñada.

-¡Sora!- siento la demora, estaba ocupada en algo importante.

-No te preocupes, aun no es mi turno, me alegra que pudieras venir necesito apoyo ahora.- tomo mi mano.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que estas embarazada, y será un niño, se verá físicamente como Taichi pero será inteligente como tu.- le sonreí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Porque he fotografiado a varias mujeres embarazadas, y tú tienes mirada de mujer embarazada, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero estas embarazada.

-Sora Yagami, es su turno.- dijo la recepcionista.

Una vez dentro de la oficina de la ginecóloga, Sora le explico el porqué de su visita, la medico examino a la pelirroja y mando a pedir unos exámenes de sangre para estar completamente segura, pero según la medico, Sora, estaba embarazada, debido a los síntomas.

-Mañana están los resultados.- dijo la mujer.- si tienes alguna duda solo dímela.

-En caso de que no estuviera embarazada podría ser otra cosa la que me produzca nauseas y todo lo demás.

-Sí, podría ser, eso lo dirá el examen de sangre, pero no debes preocuparte.

-Pero…

-Sora, estas embarazada, créeme se lo que digo, si tengo razón debes prometer que seré la madrina de tu hijo.

-Está bien, de todas formas serias tu.- rio al ver mi cara.- vamos eres mi amiga y mi cuñada ¿qué más puedo pedir en una madrina?

-Mmm… tienes razón soy perfecta para eso.- reí por mi comentario egocéntrico y engreído.

Salimos de la consulta, y caminamos al auto de Sora, acordamos que si Taichi le preguntaba donde había estado ella diría que yo le pedí ayuda con unos vestidos para una sesión de fotos, nada complicado u exagerado ya que queríamos que mi hermano no sospechara nada, ambas estábamos conscientes que deseaba una familia y si era falsa alarma de seguro se decepcionaría.

* * *

Yamato y su grupo habían ido a retirar sus fotografías, todo parecía normal, hasta la llegada de una chica de cabello ondulado y rojizo, era la presidenta del fans club de de Yamato además de la asesora del grupo, todo el mundo sabía que esa chica estaba enamorada del rubio por lo que nadie le había contado que este tenía novia, ya que conocían el carácter de la joven.

-¿Estas son las fotografías?- asentí.- me agradan, después de todo parece ser verdad lo que dice mi hermano, eres más que una chica de cara bonita y mucho dinero.

-Disculpa, pero creo no conocer a tu hermano.- fije mi mirada en su rostro, este no me era familiar.

-Mi hermano es tu asistente, Daisuke Motomiya.- sonrió al ver mi cara de impresión.- fue mi error no me presente debidamente soy Junn Motomiya.

-Ya veo.- sonríe de forma fingida intentando que se viera natural.- supongo que si te gustan no hay nada más que hablar.

-Claro, el pago por la sesión de fotos lo hizo el propio Yamato, así que todo está en tu cuenta.- ¿Oye cara bonita sabes quién esa tipa que esta con MI Yamato?- alce una ceja y la mire.- sabes que te estoy hablando, ¿me responderás o qué?

Tome aire y respondí- Es Mimi Tachikawa, modelo de Givenchy y por lo que suele tener sesiones de fotografía en Vogue, es la novia de Yama.- sonreí al ver el gesto de la pelirroja.

-Eso no puede ser él es mío.

-No, él es de Mimi.- reí.

-Esto no se queda así.- la pelirroja me dio un empujón y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Mimi y Yamato.

-¿Quién esa loca?- pregunto Takeru mientras me sostenía.

-Gracias, es la hermana de 'mi ayudante', sin mencionar que es la presidenta del club de fans y asesora del grupo, es tu hermano, ¿cómo es que no sabes quién es?

-No hablamos del grupo, tenemos otros temas de conversación.- me sonrió y le devolví el gesto.- me debes una conversación, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué tal hoy en la noche?

-Debo revisar los informes.

-Creí que habías terminado.

-Termine es solo que les daré una última revisada, por si las dudas.

-Los has revisado más de cuatro veces, están bien, ¿trajiste los informes en tu bolso?- yo asentí.- pues bien, nos vamos a mi departamento y los revisas nuevamente, yo pediré comida, cenaremos y hablaremos te parece, si te falta tiempo prometo ayudarte con los informes.- sonrió.

-Ok, parece una buena idea.

* * *

Mimi y Yamato estaban abrazados, mientras el rubio le cantaba una canción al oído a la modelo, ambos sonreían, para ellos no había nada mejor que estar juntos, se complementaban el uno al otro, sin mencionar que el estar juntos los hacía sentir en el cielo.

-¡Oye tu modelito anoréxica!, la que está intentando abusar de Yamato

Tanto Yamato como Mimi se voltearon, para encontrarse frente a frente junto con la pelirroja que parecía que le salía fuego por los ojos al ver la cercanía que existía entre ambos.

-Junn, modera tu vocabulario, a Mimi no la trataras mal, como a todos los demás no lo permitiré.- el rubio la miro duramente, pero la pelirroja no le prestó atención.

-¿Quién es esa? Es tu nueva chica de turno, Yamato deja de hacerle creer que la tomaras en serio, sabes que no es así, niñita, tú no eres la primera chica a la que le susurra cosas al oído, sabes que paso con las demás, las dejo, así como hará contigo.

-¡Junn, basta!

-Yamato no me haría eso, somos novios.- la castaña le contesto con una voz segura.

¿No era la primera?, puede ser, no es como si pensara que el rubio era puro y casto, pero de cierta forma las palabras de la chica que tenía en frente habían calado muy profundo en su mente, haciéndola pensar si correría la misma suerte que las otras chicas, definitivamente, toda esa aura oscura había vuelto a la castaña en solo unos cuantos segundos.

-Le dice lo mismo a todas, promete cosas que no cumple, tu no harás la diferencia, que te hace creerlo, Yamato ha estado con chicas mucho más bellas que tu.

-¡Basta!- grito el rubio que al parecer a esas alturas ya había perdido la paciencia con la pelirroja.- Junn, deja de mentir quieres, yo no te amo, ni te voy amar, yo amo a Mimi por eso estoy con ella.

-No sabes lo que dices, tú me amas, solo no tienes el valor de admitirlo, no te preocupes yo te esperare, siempre lo he hecho.

-Nunca te he pedido que me esperaras, tampoco te he dado esperanzas para que pensaras que entre nosotros podía existir algo.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos que me amas Yamato, deja de mentirte y deja de mentirle a esta pobre imbécil.

En algún punto la modelo perdió la paciencia se acerco a la pelirroja para abofetearla, se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la pelirroja la tomo por el cabello y se abalanzo sobre ella, se notaba que Junn tenía experiencia en ese tipo de 'pelea de chicas' mientras que Mimi, intentaba alejar a la pelirroja la cual parecía tener la intención de arrancarle el cabello a tirones.

Los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, nadie movía un dedo, ni decía nada…

-¡Basta chape! Aléjate de mi amiga.- me acerque a la pelirroja y la tome por el cabello separándola así de Mimi.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme chape?, ¡estúpida huérfana!- la pelirroja me abofeteo

-¡Bruja patética!- grite, me acerque a ella decidida a golpearla cuando me percate que no podía moverme, fue cuando vi que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Takeru se había encargado de sujetar mi cintura, para después levantarme aparentemente sin ninguna dificultad, me gire a mirarlo, el solo me sonrió, tomo mis piernas y me cargo lejos de la pelirroja.

Junn estaba tirada en el suelo, viendo como Yamato se ponía de rodillas para ver si Mimi estaba bien, eso fue un golpe directo en el corazón de la pelirroja, quien se levanto lentamente del suelo y se fue sin decir más.

-Ángel, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Yamato denotaba preocupación.

-¡No!, como voy a estar bien, esa tipa viene, me grita cosas y después intenta arrancarme el cabello, no ha forma de que este bien.

-Lo siento, ella es así desde que la conozco, prometo que hablare con ella para que no se repita.- le sonrió.- además tú fuiste quien comenzó la pelea.

-¿Querías que me quedara sin hacer nada?, ella me ofendió por tu culpa, porque la dejas actuar así, podrías conseguir a otra que haga su trabajo.

-Yo no dije eso, solo digo, que tú la empezaste.-rio.- ven vamos a tu departamento, hare una cena para ti mientras tú te arreglas si, será mi forma de pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido.

-¡No!, no quiero estar contigo ahora, que tal si aparece la loca de nuevo, la próxima vez no lo soportare Yamato.- la castaña lo miro con cara desafiante.

-Si la loca aparece.-rio.- yo mismo me encargare de echarla, no dejare que te pongas sus esquizofrénicas manos encima, lo prometo, acepta, si, te preparare la cena, prometo que será deliciosa.

-Me parece bien, pero Hikari también irá al departamento.

-No, irá a cenar con Takeru, el enano me lo comento hace un rato, así que estaremos solo nosotros.

-Genial.- la castaña sonrió mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda del rubio.

* * *

Cierta pelirroja estaba calmada, debido a que ya había recibido los resultados de sus exámenes, estaba embarazada, lo que en sí la tenia extremadamente feliz, solo faltaba contárselo a su marido, sabía que el sería el más feliz de los dos, sin mencionar que todo el asunto del embarazo haría que olvidara un poco la discusión con Willis y el problema en la empresa… ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque su marido de la nada comenzó a tomar como fidedignos los consejos y sugerencias de sus tíos, quienes hasta ese momento siempre se mostraron indiferentes ante su cuñada y esposo, nunca le habían agradado, había algo en los ojos de ellos que le producía miedo, nunca se lo había mencionado al moreno pues creyó que era una exageración.

-Amor, ¿llegaste hace mucho a casa?- dijo el moreno entrando a la sala

-Hace un rato… Taichi, tengo que decirte algo importante.- sonrió al ver que el moreno la veía detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?, no me digas que olvide nuestro aniversario, no espera aun falta para eso… ¿Qué es entonces?

-Estoy embarazada.- Sora sonrió por unos instantes, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que Taichi estaba congelado viéndola.

¡Oh por Dios!, no quiere al bebé, tal vez debí esperar un poco a que todo se solucionara y luego decirle, no se mueve, solo falta que lo allá matado de un ataque o algo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- la voz del castaño pareció casi un susurro.

-Sí, me hice un examen de sangre para estar completamente segura.- la pelirroja bajo la vista.

-¡Por Dios!, soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo, porque no me lo habías dicho antes.- se acerco hasta su esposa y la abrazo, para luego levantarla y hacerla girar.

El moreno había soñado con formar una familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no quería apurar las cosas, pues creía que era mejor no planear, las cosas en este caso los hijos siempre llegan en el momento adecuado.

-Hoy me entregaron los resultados.- sonrió, al sentir que su marido la ponía nuevamente en el suelo y se acercaba a su vientre.

-¿Crees que si le hablo me escuche?- el moreno, acerco su oído al vientre plano de su mujer.

-Creo que aun son pequeños, pero cuando mi barriga comience a crecer creo que si podrán escucharte, al menos eso es lo que he leído en revistas.

-Mmm... Podríamos comprar Cd's. Y hacer que el pequeño o pequeña los escuche.- el moreno parecía estar en las nubes, la barriga de su esposa aun no sé notaba pero ya planeaba que haría durante el embarazo.

-No es mala idea.- sonrió.- por un minuto creí que no te había agradado la noticia, estabas congelado.- rio.

-Es solo que me tomo desprevenido, pero como no me iba agradar algo que deseo desde que nos casamos, es imposible.

-Cierto.- sonrió.- ¿qué quieres que sea niño o niña?

-No tengo preferencia, seré feliz de igual forma ya sea niño o niña, porque será nuestro hijo, ese bebé va a ser increíblemente guapo.

-Engreído.

-Lo digo por los dos, tu eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y yo soy guapo, deportista, valiente, y muy bueno en los negocios.- sonrió.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- ladeo un poco la cabeza.- si definitivamente tienes razón nuestros genes son geniales por separado imagínalos unidos.-rio.

-Oh sí, escuchaste pequeño o pequeña, serás una personita con muchas virtudes y talentos.

-Te amo Taichi.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera rebelde de su esposo.

-Te amo Sora, siempre te he amado desde que éramos niños, pero eso tú ya lo sabía.- rio

-Claro eras muy obvio.- rio.

* * *

Había pasado un largo rato luego de la discusión/pelea entre Mimi y Junn, Takeru me había llevado en sus brazos hasta una banca en el jardín, se sentó en ella y no dejo de sostenerme, yo no dije nada solo me quede hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho… podía escuchar su corazón no estaba rítmico como siempre, parecía más acelerado como si se le fuera a salir, no sabía la razón, tal vez yo era muy pesada, no, no podía ser eso, porque ya me había cargado antes y no le había ocurrido nada parecido. El tiempo pasaba, mientras el silencio nos acunaba, el único sonido que podía oír era su corazón y el mío, ambos acelerados; no era raro que mi corazón se acelerara, cada vez que lo veía eso pasaba, al principio me molestaba, ahora ya estoy acostumbrada a esa sensación de sentir que mi corazón va a salir con solo verlo.

-¿En qué piensas?- acaricio mi cabello, produciendo que moviera la cabeza que aun seguía hundida en su pecho.

-En nada.- reí.- solo escuchaba tu corazón.

-¿Te adelanto algo de lo que hablaremos después?

-Nop, pero esta acelerado, ¿tan pesada soy?

-Jajaja, claro que no boba, eres ligera como una pluma.- tomo mi rostro para así poder ver mis ojos.- eres perfecta, no pesas nada.

-Seguro o lo dices porque tienes miedo que me convierta en una anoréxica traumada porque trabajo tomando fotografías a modelos con cuerpos perfectos.

-Lo digo porque es lo que creo, es lo que la mayoría de los hombres piensan al verte pasar, tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a una modelo, eres más hermosa que cualquiera de las modelos que fotografías.- beso mi nariz, cosa que hizo que me hizo sonrojar.- me encanta verte sonrojada aun más cuando sé que es por algo que dije o hice.- Takeru se acerco a mi acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, junto su frente con la mía.

-Creo que exageras.- cerré los ojos.- ¿seguro que no veías a otra chica mientras te preguntaba y por alguna razón terminaste describiéndola a ella?

-Yo no veo a otras chicas, solo a ti.

-Eso no es muy creíble considerando que has tenido cuatro chicas después de que me fui de Japón.

-Usar eso como argumento para refutar lo que dije es injusto, yo te podría decir que no deberías celarme porque después de mi has tenido solo un novio con el que tuviste una relación mucho más larga y seria que la nuestra, o olvidas que casi te casas.

-Nunca estuve comprometida con él.

-Aun así el deseaba tenerte como esposa, aunque es completamente comprensible  
¿quien no querría casarse contigo?

-Tú.

-Eso no lo sabes.- el rubio se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, yo aleje mi rostro y lo pose sobre su hombro.- debemos irnos, debo analizar esos informes por última vez.

-Ok, también debemos hablar sobre esto.- yo asentí.

* * *

Yamato estaba en la cocina preparando una cena como había prometido a su novia, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, debía admitir que le había causado bastante gracia la 'pelea de chicas' en la que su novia se vio involucrada. El rubio tenia la mesa arreglada elegantemente un mantel blanco, y platos finos que encontró en el mueble, en medio de la mesa había un tulipán rosado ya que ese era el color favorito de Mimi, esperaba con eso que la castaña lo perdonara por lo ocurrido, ya que a pesar de no haber sido completamente su culpa, se sentía responsable; Junn siempre se había sentido dueña de él, a pesar de que nunca le había dado esperanzas. El rubio intento preparar comida tradicional para así sorprenderla… pero no todo salió bien, estaba manchado con los ingredientes utilizados para la comida, como si no fuera poco descuido por algunos segundos el horno como consecuencia de su descuido la comida se quemo, simplemente todo era un desastre, los ingredientes estaban tirados por el piso.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?- la castaña rio al ver el estado de su novio.- ¿paso un tornado o algo así?

-Juro que me descuide 2 segundos y de pronto ocurrió todo esto, no fue culpa mía.- el rubio puso cara de ángel para así evitar que lo reprendiera.

-Ese descuido explica el porqué no tenemos cena, pero los ingredientes en el piso.- volvió a reír.- ¿qué paso con el novio/excelente cocinero que tenia?- el rubio bajo la cabeza.

-Anda no te pongas así, no pasa nada.-le sonrió.- debemos limpiar esto, ten.- la castaña le dio un paño para limpiar.

La pareja de novios se puso manos a la obra, comenzaron limpiando el piso, para luego seguir, con la mesa en la que el rubio había intentado hacer su 'famosa cena tradicional', ambos reían, y es que poco falto para que el techo del departamento tuviera harina y masa pegada; una vez que terminaron con eso iniciaron su labor con los platos y ollas que el chico había ocupado.

-Es la cita más extraña que he tenido.- rio la modelo.

-Malvada, di mi mejor esfuerzo se suponía que la cena seria perfecta, no sé lo que paso.

-Pasa que eres descuidado, como ahora.- el rubio se volvió a verla solo para recibir un puñado de espuma en el rostro.- viste, no lo esperabas.- rio como nunca al ver que Yamato tenía un puchero estampado en su cara.

-Eres una pequeña bruja con rostro de ángel.- rio.- pero no creas que no me vengare por esto.- el rubio tomo a la castaña por la cintura y le dio un beso fugaz dejándola completamente hechizada, el rubio sonrió y arrogo espuma sobre su camiseta con tirantes.

-¡Oh!, te estás pasando, primero dejas mi cocina hecha un desastre y luego me mojas.- la modelo tomo un vaso lo lleno de espuma y se lo arrojo en la camisa al rubio.- ya estamos a mano.

-Siempre haces trampa.

-Claro que no.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron una guerra de espuma y agua, que parecía no tener termino, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, siempre se tomaban ese tipo de competencias muy enserio y siempre que la castaña estaba a punto de vencer el rubio pedía tregua, ella lo sabia aun así le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con Yamato. La guerra de espuma se fue convirtiendo en un juego bastante pasional, contra más espuma se arrojaban el uno al otro, más besos fugaces se convertían en besos completamente pasionales, era algo que no podían evitar, simplemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

-Mira como me tienes.- dijo la modelo riendo.- estoy completamente empapada.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- rio.- yo solo me defendí.

-Ríndete, sabes que no puedes conmigo.

-No.

El rubio alcanzo a pronunciar esa corta palabra para luego ser empapado nuevamente de pies a cabezas, el ojiazul tomo a la castaña por la cintura haciendo que esta dejara de tocar los el suelo, la vio por unos segundos a los ojos esos ojos que lo volvían loco, no soporto la tentación y la beso, no en beso fugaz sino un beso al que la palabra pasional le quedaba corto, el amor desbordaba por ese beso que dejaba a ambos sin aliento, el rubio probo lentamente los labios rosa de la castaña, los rodeo con su lengua y al notar que ella le permitía entrar a su boca, probo con toda calma cada centímetro de la cavidad, no dejando ni un milímetro sin probar, buscando una posición más cómoda el rubio llevo a Mimi hasta la mesa que el mismo había arreglado, todo esto sin detener aquel beso que robaba su oxigeno y dificultaba sus respiraciones.

-Te amo.- pronuncio el rubio con voz agitada

-También te amo.- la castaña lo vio uno segundos para después desviar la vista hasta aquel objeto que hacia cosquillas en su espalda, era un florero que poseía solo una flor un tulipán rosado.- son mis flores favoritas.- la castaña sonrió al ver todo lo que su novio hizo para asegurarse de que lo perdonase.

-Lo sé, por eso lo traje.- sonrió, para luego acercarse y unir sus labios con los suyos, en un beso exactamente igual de mágico y expresivo que el anterior.

Yamato dejo aquella boca perfecta de su novia, para dirigirse a besar, lamer y dar pequeños chupones en el largo cuello de la modelo, siguió así hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde se detuvo unos segundos que para la castaña fueron eternos, siguió repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su hombro, bajo suavemente el tirante de la camiseta, y le dio pequeños besos y mordidas, todo esto producía en la castaña diferentes sensaciones nunca antes vividas por ella, su impulso natural la hizo llevar sus manos hasta el abdomen del chico, desabotonando delicadamente su camisa, paso su mano por el perfecto y esculpido abdomen del rubio, para luego rodear la cintura de este con sus piernas, mientras se perdía en aquellos besos que el ojiazul repartía por su hombro.

Los besos entre ambos no paraban, fue así como Yamato acorto la distancia con Mimi, juntando sus cuerpos al máximo sin que quedara alguna posibilidad que existiera un centímetro que los separara, fue en ese momento exacto cuando la castaña noto que había algo que no debía estar ahí, algo que hizo que de inmediato la modelo se pusiera igual o más roja que un tomate, apartando rápidamente al rubio que la vio sin entender la reacción; pasaron unos segundo mientras el rubio no le quitaba la mirada a la castaña que seguía roja, fue cuando entendió el motivo, el cuerpo del rubio mostraba claramente que estaba preparado para la acción, pero entonces… ¿Por qué Mimi estaba así?, es decir, no es nada malo…

-Mimi.- la castaña de inmediato aparto la vista, para que así el rubio no pudiera ver su rostro.- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Hice algo mal?

-N…No es eso.- la voz de la modelo salía entre cortada, la razón podría ser por la falta de aire debido a la situación o por el nerviosismo de la conversación.- es solo que…

-¿Crees que es muy pronto?- el rubio tomo el rostro de su novio, para así hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

-No es eso… es solo que yo, no quiero equivocarme.- la chica de ojos caramelo tenia la mirada llena de preocupación.- yo nunca… yo nunca lo he hecho…

El miedo hacia que tartamudeara, no era miedo de estarse apresurando con Yamato, su miedo era otro, pues al ser virgen había oído muchas cosas, como que la primera vez dolía mucho, o chicas que se arrepentían de haber tenido su primera vez ya que no había sido tan mágica y romántica como ellas imaginaban, todo eso hacia que la castaña estuviera nerviosa además de temerosa, sin mencionar que el chico que tenia enfrente obviamente sabia muy bien lo que hacia, no le molestaba eso, solo no quería decepcionarlo o algo por el estilo.

-¡Hey!, no pongas esa cara.- sonrió.- no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.- el rubio beso su frente dulcemente.

-Yo no quiero decepcionarte.

-Tu nunca podrías decepcionarme, te amo y eso nunca va cambiar.-le sonrió.- esto va a ser mas especial para mi por que eres mi todo mi mundo, hare que este momento sea especial.

Mientras Yamato decía eso, Mimi sentía que ahora no había nada que temer, se sentía protegida amada por el rubio.

-Confió en ti Yama se que nada malo pasara estando contigo.- una vez dicho esto, la castaña se acerco al músico, posando sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso.

El rubio vio los tiernos ojos color caramelo que miraban con amor, tomo la mano de su novia, la guio hasta la habitación de esta dándole besos fugases hasta llegar al cuarto. Al entrar, Yamato puso delicadamente a Mimi sobre la cama, para luego comenzar a quitar sus prendas, el rubio observa en silencio el cuerpo de Mimi sin poder evitar quedar embelesado por lo hermoso de este, una vez que el músico salió de su trance, noto que la modelo estaba más roja que hacia un rato.

-No te avergüences.- sonrió.- piensa que estamos en la playa, tu estas con bikini y yo con bañador.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti.- hizo un puchero.- eres el único en esta habitación que sigue vestido.

-Eso tiene una solución.- rio.

El rubio saco rápidamente la camisa ya desabotonada dejando completamente descubierto su perfecto abdomen, la castaña tímidamente poso su mano sobre este, el músico beso dulcemente los labios de la castaña mientras con sus manos recorría desde su abdomen hasta la cintura de esta, poco a poco el rubio dejo aquellos deliciosos labios que hacían que olvidara lo que estaba a su alrededor y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuello, dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas en el, siguió bajando hasta su clavícula beso toda su extensión y dio pequeñas mordiditas en ella, la modelo mordió su labio inferior para asi evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca, el rubio siguió su recorrido, bajo lentamente hasta llegar al busto de la castaña, se detuvo unos segundos para admirarlos, pasado unos segundo que fueron eternos años para la castaña, el músico se dispuso a besarlos delicadamente, dando pequeñas mordidas y lamidos, la castaña no pudo evitarlo que de su boca saliera un gemido, el cual hizo sonreír a su novio, el cual siguió su labor en el busto de la chica, la que ha estas alturas tenia la respiración entre cortada debido a los gemidos los cuales ya no podía seguir acallando. Yamato siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al abdomen de la chica, dejando pequeños besos en el abdomen bien marcado de la chica, se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo como si no existiera nada más en ese momento, dejando uno y mil besos en ese abdomen que era tan perfecto ante sus ojos, el rubio rápidamente se saco los pantalones haciendo que la diferencias en cuanto prendas de ropa quedara igualada, el músico poso su mirada sobre aquellos ojos de los cuales desbordaban amor y pasión. El rubio poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión, la lengua del rubio probo toda la cavidad de la castaña mientras esta hacia lo mismo, se separaron unos segundos por falta de aire, la modelo no perdió más tiempo respiro hondo mientras tomaba el cabello del rubio y lo enredaba en sus dedos para asi acercarlo dándole otro beso que robo el aliento de ambos, el músico una vez mas poso su mano sobre el abdomen de Mimi deslizando su mano suavemente hasta llegar hasta sus pantaletas, con las cuales empezó a jugar dándole de esta manera a entender lo que sucedería, el rubio las pantaletas de la modelo dejándola completamente desnuda, el rubio subió la mirada para asi poder ver su rostro, la castaña esta igual o más roja que antes.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré igual que tu en unos segundos.- el rubio le sonrió intentando así que el rubor de las mejillas de la modelo bajara.- la castaña se limito asentir.

El rubio beso lentamente el cuello de la castaña, acercándose cada vez más a ella, dejando nulo cada centímetro que hace segundos los separaba, sus cuerpos estaban unidos, la castaña podía sentir que su pecho estaba pegado al de él, al igual que sus partes intimas, lo único que las separaba eran los bóxers del rubio, el músico sin pensarlo dos veces, los se los quito rápidamente. El músico tomo una de las piernas de Mimi y deslizo su mano sobre ella hasta llegar a la entre piernas, donde se detuvo, lamiendo y besando aquella zona, los gemidos en la castaña una vez más se hacían presentes, pero el rubio aun no estaba dispuesto dejar esa zona, siguió repartiendo besos en ella, como sino se cansara de probarla; las caderas de la castaña se elevaron intentando así llamar la atención del rubio, Yamato esbozo en su rostro una sonrisa, y en ese instante dejo la entre pierna de la modelo y se acerco hasta llegar a su rostro, repartió besos por sus mejillas, para luego tomar una de sus manos y entrelazarlas.

-Va doler un poco pero prometo que pasara.- el rubio miro los ojos de la castaña que lo veían llenos de amor.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto con una voz algo nerviosa.

-Lo prometo.- se acerco y beso esos hermosos labios rosados.

El ojiazul deslizo su mano por una de las piernas de la castaña, mientras esta se tensaba por el contacto de la mano del rubio en su piel, el rubio cuidadosamente entro en ella, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos mientras sentía como la modelo aferraba fuertemente su mano, fue en ese instante en que el rubio beso a la modelo para así acallar el gemido producido por una mezcla de dolor y placer, salió unos instantes de ella para luego volver a entrar de igual forma, lento, para que así el cuerpo de la castaña se acostumbrara al intruso, por el pasar de los segundos, el movimiento de caderas fue aumentando su velocidad, los gemidos de Mimi ya no contenían dolor, sino que estaban llenos de placer, mientras el músico seguía aumentando la frecuencia de las envestidas los gemidos de el y ella ya no se distinguían, simplemente en esos momentos ellos eran uno solo, no había separación al menos no para ellos. Yamato abrazo a Mimi mientras daba las ultimas envestidas, una vez fuera de ella, el rodeo con sus brazos y giro dejando sobre su pecho.

-Te amo más que a mi vida.- dijo el rubio aun agitado.

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto.- la castaña sonrió, poso su mano sobre el pecho de Yamato para luego cerrar sus ojos.

El rubio se quedo en silencio repartiendo besos en el cabello desordenado de la modelo, hasta que el sueño también lo venció a él.

* * *

Takeru y yo habíamos llegado a su apartamento hacia un buen rato, yo seguía revisando, analizando todos los informes y balances, quería demostrar que no era una desinteresada con la empresa de mis padres, en un principio mi afán comenzó por lo que dijo Michael, pero luego al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Willis, recordé a mi padre, no había forma que permitiera que alguien intentara destruir lo que él reconstruyo; con esta revisada, ya iban diez veces que leía todo, mi informe estaba listo y guardado en la tarjeta de memoria.

-¿Aun sigues trabajando o terminaste y tratas de hacer tiempo para evadir el tema?

-Ya termine, tonto, bueno creo, siento que está mal omitir la parte del logo, porque ayer en la noche estaba viendo una fotos que tenía en mi cámara y esta tenía el zoom al máximo por error salí de la carpeta de fotos y vi que los documentos si tenían el logo de la empresa pero estaba borrado, lo que es ilógico pues se supone que 'ese informe/balance' fue hecho hace unas semanas.

-Tal vez esa sea otra prueba que es una broma.

-Creo que Taichi tiene razón, alguien está intentando probarnos, hasta donde sé, Taichi no se percato sobre el logo, de hecho cree que los informes nunca tuvieron el logo… este asunto no está bien me preocupa, es decir, ¿hay algún tinte que dure tan poco una vez que es estampado en el papel?

-Sí, aunque ya no lo venden exactamente por eso, normalmente se utilizaba antes, en documentos importantes.

-¿Podrías decirme el nombre y en qué lugar aun lo venden?- mire al rubio.

-Claro, lo venden en una pequeña tienda a las afueras de Paris, no recuerdo el nombre, pero es la única tienda que hay en ese lugar, el tinte se llama 'tinte empresarial pero algunos también le dicen judicial' ya que en las empresas o juzgados lo utilizaban.

-Gracias, eso será de ayuda.- sonreí

-no hay de que, vamos, es hora de cenar.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Hamburguesas, papas fritas y soda.

-¿bromeas?-reí al ver su rostro.

-No, las adoras, por eso las pedí.

-Ya veo.- me senté en la mesa frente a Takeru.

Durante la cena no hablamos sobre nosotros, sino de cosas variadas, programas de televisión, libros, música, distintos lugares que deseábamos visitar, al terminar fuimos al sofá con nuestras sodas.

-Lista.

-Sí, adelante, comienza hablar.

-Hace seis años, cuando termine contigo, yo estaba enfadado por la intervención de nuestras madres, en especial la mía, eso hizo que dudara de lo que sentía por ti, no fue hasta después de irme del parque aquel día que me di cuenta que había cometido un error, yo si te quería, yo te amaba.

-Es difícil creerlo, cuando te vi a los ojos, no contenían ninguna emoción, como sino sintieras nada, estaban vacios, inexpresivos.- Lo mire unos segundos, intentando ver a través de sus ojos, pues no estaba dispuesta a creer en algo que resultara ser una mentira, apenas soporte un rechazo, otro rechazo me mataría, bueno no literalmente, pero si emocionalmente.

-En ese momento creí que hacia lo correcto pero no fue así, cuando llegue a casa me percate que sentía un vacio en el corazón, como si hubiera perdido lo más importante que poseía hasta ese entonces… al día siguiente no tuve el valor de verte, luego del accidente fui varias veces a tu casa pero nunca me atreví a entrar.

-Tú, eres… eres un… estúpido cobarde, eso eres.- me levante del sofá dispuesta a marcharme de inmediato.

Desee escuchar esas palabras por años pero… sus razones, me dolían aun más que todos los años que estuve sin verlo, ¿miedo?, ¿inseguridad?, yo nunca dude del amor que sentía por él, al menos no cuando éramos novios.

-Tú tampoco hiciste nada por impedir que te dejara, ni siquiera te importo.- el rubio sostuvo mi brazo impidiendo que me marchara.

-Es oficial, eres un estúpido, yo estuve de acuerdo contigo porque creí que tú querías eso, porque siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, quería que fueras feliz y si eso implicaba solo ser tu amiga eso iba hacer.

-Hikari…

-Me dejaste y todo mi mundo se cayó, te fuiste y perdí todo, a mis padres, mis amigos, mis sueños, a ti, solo tenía a Taichi, Mimi y mi cámara, mi cámara era lo único que tenia tuyo, sabes aun la guardo conmigo, a fin de cuentas es la razón por la que decidí ser fotógrafa.

-Lo siento, yo en verdad lo siento.- el rubio se acerco a mi envolviéndome en un abrazo.- yo te amo, si me das una oportunidad, no la desperdiciare, te cuidare.

-Se supone que somos amigos.- dije alzando una ceja.- desde cuando le dices este tipo de cosas a tus amigos.

-Tú y yo, nunca podríamos ser solo amigos, no desde que sabemos que nos amamos, eso paso la vez anterior, ¿tu aun me amas no es cierto?

-Yo… aun te amo.- sonreí.

-Entonces que somos… ¿novios?

-¿Bromeas cierto?, no seremos novios, ni siquiera me lo has pedido, ni siquiera hemos tenido citas, debes conquistarme antes de asumir que somos novios.

-Me parece justo, ¿esto cuenta como primera cita?

-No, esto es más como la escena en la que me pides una cita y yo acepto, pero aun no me la has pedido.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-rio

-Claro, ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, después de tu sesión en Vogue, te parece.- yo asentí.- genial.- se acerco y beso mi frente.- no te dejare escapar de nuevo.

-Eso espero.- reí.- ayúdame a revisar una vez más todo.

-Está bien, pero solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides, por cierto mañana ni loco te dejo sola con Willis.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Te veras con él en su departamento, eso ya suena sospechoso, así que sí, quiero ir.

-Como quieras, pero si te resulta incomodo no te quejes.

-No me quejare porque estarás ahí conmigo.- sonrió.- anda muéstrame esos informes.

El rubio ayudo a Hikari a revisar los documentos una vez más, la hora ya no era preocupación para ellos por lo que no notaron que ya era la 1:00 A.M, la castaña dejo los documentos en la mesa y se acurruco en el sofá junto al chico de ojos turquesa, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Pasaron un par de horas, el rubio quiso voltearse pero sintió algo cálido en su pecho, al abrir los ojos vio a Hikari durmiendo en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nena, despierta.- la castaña se acurruco más en su pecho.- Nena, despierta.- comenzó a acariciar su rostro, para así despertarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte casi en un susurro.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, es tarde y hace frio, debes abrigarte pero no puedo ir por cobijas o dejarte mi cama ya que estas sobre mí.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:14 A.M.

-¿Qué?- me levante rápido, algo desorienta, comencé a mirar a los lados, ese no era mi departamento, ni la casa de Taichi.

¿Entonces, toda esa conversación no fue un sueño?

-Debo irme, no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Olvídalo, es muy tarde, sin mencionar que dejaste tu auto en el trabajo, hoy dormirás aquí.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ven.- tomo mi mano.- dormirás en mi habitación, te prestare una camiseta para que duermas más cómoda.

-Ok, pero no quiero molestarte yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No, tu eres la invitada tu dormirás en mi habitación.

-Es injusto, si duermes en el sofá me enfadare contigo.

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-Sino me dejas dormir en el sofá, iré de todos modos.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo en el sofá? ¿No sería más cómodo dormir ambos en la habitación?-me lanzo una mirada picara.- ¿esa es tu intensión no es así?

-Tal vez, después de todo solo dormiremos.- el rubio seguía sonriendo pícaramente.- quita esa cara o no te dejare que me acompañes mañana al departamento de Willis.

-Está bien, ambos dormiremos en la habitación.- el rubio busco en su closet una camiseta y me la paso.- el baño esta en pasillo, en la puerta del lado derecho.

-Ok… una camiseta verde, porque no me sorprende.- comencé a reír.

Una vez en el baño, me saque el vestido celeste, quedando con brasier y pantaletas, me puse la camiseta, sonreí al ver lo grande que me quedaba, era de esperarse, aun así me hizo gracia, tome mi vestido y sandalias, para dirigirme a la habitación; al llegar el rubio llevaba un pantalón de pijama suelto y una musculosa.

-¿Está bien si dejo mi ropa en la silla?

-Dámela, colgare tu vestido en mi closet, las sandalias déjalas junto a la cama.- le pase mi vestido y deje las sandalias en el suelo.- ¿Qué lado prefieres?

-Mmm… no sé.- reí.- me da igual, aunque siempre me quedo dormida a la derecha.- el rubio me quedo viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te queda bien mi camiseta.- rio.- dormirás a la derecha entonces.

-Ok.- tome las cobijas y me metí a la cama mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo, me gire para verle la cara, solo para encontrarme con que él me estaba viendo.- Duerme bien.

-Duerme bien, nena.

Solo recuerdo que cerré los ojos, y a los pocos segundos me dormí, al día siguiente desperté por mi celular, ya que tenia activado el despertador, para mi despertar con una buena canción era lo ideal por lo que el ringtone de mi celular era 'All fall down- Onerepublic'. Abrí los ojos lentamente, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Takeru, me tenia abrazada y yo también a él, sonreí.

-¿All fall down?- pregunto el rubio con voz adormilada.

-Sí, adoro esa canción.- tome mi celular y apague la alarma.- es tarde debemos apurarnos, tengo que ir a casa de Taichi a tomar un baño y cambiarme.

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño aquí y en casa de Taichi solo te cambias de ropa?

-¡No!, hare todo en casa de mi hermano, iré al baño del pasillo y me vestiré, tú has lo mismo.

-¡Mandona!- me voltee a verlo, seguía en la cama viéndome fijamente.- eres una mandona muy linda.-rio.

-Como sea, date prisa.

Tome mi vestido y sandalias, me dirigí al baño, cerré la puerta, y me mire al espejo, me veía desastrosa, tenia ojeras lo que era raro ya que nunca solía tenerlas por más que me desvelara, lave mi cara para despertarme de una vez, me volví al espejo y sonreí al recordar la conversación de ayer, era más de lo que podía pedir o soñar. Salí del baño y fui al cuarto de Takeru pero no estaba ahí, deje la camiseta sobre su cama, para luego ir a la sala.

-¿Quieres café?

-No, se nos hará tarde, porque no tomas café en casa de Taichi mientras me cambio.-tome mi bolso y las carpetas que contenían los documentos.

-A tu hermano no le gustara verme tan temprano en su casa.

-No estará, debe estar en la empresa, dudo que allá alguien en la casa, probablemente solo Sora.

-Está bien.

* * *

Taichi se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual ya que Sora tenia deseos de comer brownies, lo que hizo que el moreno no perdiera más tiempo en la cama, se levanto y se fue directo a la cocina para satisfacer los antojos de su esposa, amaba cocinar, pero ahora existía algo más que producía una extraña felicidad en él, no tardo mucho en tenerlo todo listo, preparo la mesa para cuando Sora se levantara a desayunar, paso un rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, el asunto del falso informe lo tenía mal, y no solo eso sino la forma en la que actuó con Willis el día de la reunión, casi no se hablaban desde aquel día, admitía que extrañaba a su amigo, habían pasado los días y además de contarle a Hikari y a Mimi sobre el embarazo, no podía contarle a Willis porque se suponía que estaba enfadado…

-Tai, que haces levantado tan temprano.- pregunto Sora mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Prepare Brownies.- sonrió al ver la cara de alegría de su mujer.- están listo, los traeré en seguida.- el moreno fue a la cocina y puso todos los brownies en una bandeja la cual llevo hasta la mesa.- Amor, debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer en la empresa.

-Está bien, pero por favor, arregla las cosas con Willis, te está afectando la discusión, además es tu mejor amigo, ¿desde cuándo crees en las palabras que salen de la boca de tus tíos?

-Yo… el asunto era grave por eso decidí escuchar lo que tenían que decir, me equivoque lo admito, dije que revisaría los informes pero no lo hice, en el fondo creo en lo que dice Willis… aun así estoy investigando quien los puso en mi escritorio.

-Eso es más razonable.- sonrió.

-Debo irme, quiero ver si hay alguna novedad, te amo, no te esfuerces demás, no trabajes mucho, no subas escaleras, no corras…

-¡Basta!, no estoy enferma, solo embarazada, vete con tranquilo, que cuidare de mi y del bebé.- le dio un beso fugaz al moreno.- gracias por los brownies, te amo.

-No es nada, solo mi deber como esposo.- sonrió.- Adiós.

El moreno salió de la casa, para entrar rápidamente a su auto, esperaba obtener respuesta sobre quien había puesto ese maldito informe con información que no era la fidedigna, salió rápidamente a la calle, tomando dirección a la empresa.

-¿Crees que logren descubrir la pequeña prueba que le hemos dado?- dijo una voz lúgubre.

-Creo que el chico es igual de estúpido que su madre, pero la chica, es igual a su padre, por lo que nos ha dicho nuestro informante A, esta investigando lo ocurrido con los informes y balances falsos, mientras su hermano solo grita por lo sucedido, ella tomo cartas en el asunto sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Es mejor así, siempre es más divertido cuando tu objetivo es listo, lo mejor será dejarla con vida hasta el final, aun asi no me resisto a probar hasta donde puede llegar, en el baile de mascaras la probaremos y veremos si es una rival digna, aunque sea o no digna eso no evitara que muera.

-Jajaja, en eso tienes razón, pobrecita, tan joven y sin un futuro cierto.

-El informante B, será el encargado de probarla, veremos que tan astuta puede ser cuando esta sola, sin ayuda de su adorado caballero medieval.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste el cap. Demore más que en los otros anteriores por el lemmon, es la primera vez que hago uno… ¿se nota no es cierto?, en fin espero que les guste, desde el siguiente capitulo comenzaran los problemas, hasta ahora había sido muy pacifico xd! Dejen reviews, recomienden la historia plis :B!**_

_**Xoxo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las 9:30, Takeru y yo estamos en el ascensor camino al departamento de Willis, como habíamos acordado fui a la casa de Taichi y me cambie, me puse unos pantalones color crema y una camiseta sin tirantes rosa, tenia un listón bajo el busto lo que hacia que se viera extremadamente femenina; Takeru vestía unos jeans un tanto desgastados color celeste y una camisa blanca.

Una vez fuera del ascensor, caminamos hasta el departamento de Willis, antes de ir, le había avisado que llevaría a Takeru, ya que gracias a él había descubierto algo importante, estaba demás decirle que lo llevaba porque estábamos en plan de 'comenzar a salir y darnos otra oportunidad'.

-¡Hey, bonita!.- el ojiceleste sonrió ampliamente al verme.- Hola Takeru.- su tono cambio de inmediato al pronunciar su nombre.

-Willis.- sonreí.

-Pasen.- abrió la puerta por completo y nos dejo entrar.- ¿trajiste todo lo que necesitamos?

-Sí, no te preocupes, hice un informe, ten.- le pase la tarjeta de memoria.- esta todo detallado ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

-Los informes si llevaban el logo de la empresa, pero la tinta que utilizaron para estampar los logos no es duradera, de hecho era utilizada hace mucho, y los motivos por los que cayó en desuso son obvios.

-Solo hay una tienda que aun la vende esta a las afueras de Paris, por el estilo de la tienda es muy probable que lleve el registro de sus clientes, podrían pedir el listado y ver si hay un nombre familiar.- el ojiazul hablo por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado.

-Es una buena idea, muchas gracias, Takeru, te debo una.- sonrió el otro rubio.

-A la que le debes una es a Hikari, ella descubrió los logos, yo solo le di el nombre y el lugar en que venden la tinta, así que no tienes nada que agradecerme.

-Aun así gracias, sin tu ayuda no sabríamos que utilizaron tinte empresarial.- acoto el ojiceleste.

-Que no debes agradecerme, ya te lo dije, ¿siempre eres así de insistente?

-Soy educado que es diferente.

-Yo no…

-¡Basta!, Takaishi, te dije que si comenzabas con tus comentarios poco agradables te echaría yo misma de aquí, así que detente o te echare de aquí.

-No te atreverías.- me miro desafiante.

-¿Enserio crees eso?, se ve que me conoces poco.- rodé los ojos.- en seis años las personas cambian.- sonreí

A quien engañaba, solo lo estaba amenazando, su estúpida discusión era mi culpa, no debería haber accedido a traer a Takeru, sabia que esto podía ocurrir, pero… no podía negarme no después de saber que me seguía amando.

-Está bien, no diré nada más.

-Ni yo, no quiero que me eches de mi propio apartamento.- rio el ojiceleste, le lance una mirada que mataría a cualquiera con solo verla.- era solo una broma, anda analicemos esto sí.

* * *

El músico, se había despertado con los rayos de sol que llegaban directo a sus ojos, se levanto sigilosamente, se puso sus bóxers, camino hasta la cocina he hizo el desayuno, pero como el día anterior ya había comprobado que había perdido toda la magia que alguna vez tuvo en la cocina hizo algo sencillo, frutas picadas en dos tazones con un poco de yogurt, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un poco de café, llevo todo en una bandeja hasta la habitación de la castaña, se sentó cerca de ella y procedió a despertarla lentamente con pequeños besos repartidos en su rostro.

-Ángel, despierta, traje el desayuno.

-¿Desayuno?, ¿ya amaneció?

-Sí.- rio.- hace un buen rato.- vio como la castaña lentamente se incorporaba.- ten.- le entrego su camisa, a esas alturas la castaña estaba roja como tomate, por lo que tomo la camisa de inmediato y se puso, el rubio solo rio al verla.

-No es gracioso.- espeto la modelo.

-Sí lo es.- volvió a reír.- anda prueba el desayuno, es simple así que tu cocina esta a salvo.

-Se ve delicioso, tengo hambre.

-Yo también.- el rubio tomo el rostro de su novia y le dio un tierno beso.

-¿No te encontraste con Hika en la cocina?

-Creo que no durmió aquí, aunque no lo podría asegurar.

-¿Hablas en serio?.- la castaña abrió los ojos como plato.

¿Acaso su amiga había hecho exactamente lo mismo con el otro rubio?, no eso seria imposible, Hikari no era así, sin mencionar que le gustaban las relaciones serias, sacudió su cabeza para no seguir pensando en solo cosas que arruinarían su perfecto desayuno.

-Seguramente se le hizo tarde, y se quedo a dormir en el departamento de Takeru.- el rubio trato de restarle importancia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Si eso debe haber sido.- sonrió más para si misma.- debo apresurarme tengo que ir a Vogue hoy empezaran a analizar quien será la portada de la revista.

-Entonces démonos prisa, te llevare a Vogue, luego debo hacer unos tramites con la banda nos juntamos a la hora de almuerzo

-Claro.

Ambos se levantaron rápido, no tenían tiempo que perder, la mañana se hacia corta, y debían hacer muchas cosas.

* * *

-Lo que dijiste en el departamento de 'él' era cierto, ¿en serio me ibas a echar?

-No, era solo una amenaza.- reí.- no podría hacerte algo como eso, deberías saberlo.

-Es porque soy irresistible no es cierto.- rio ante su comentario, me tomo de la cintura y se acerco lentamente a mis labios, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, el rubio se inclino para tocar mis labios pero yo lo esquive.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera beso a los chicos en la primera cita, no pienso hacerlo ahora.- reí al ver la cara de frustración del rubio.

-Uno, chiquito, no seas malvada.

-Lo siento, cambia la cara que ahí viene el modelo de Hugo Boss.- rodé los ojos.

-Hikari.- el ojiverde se lanzo sobre mi en un abrazo.- tenemos que hablar sí, no quiero seguir distanciado de ti, eres mi amiga, hablemos.

-Michael…esta bien, vamos al balcón hablar.- me voltee en dirección a Takeru.- volvemos en seguida.- el rubio asintió de mala gana.

-Genial.- susurro para si mismo, un susurro lleno de sarcasmo.

-¿Esos que van ahí son Hikari y Michael?.- pregunto Mimi que recién había llegado al set.

-Oh sí, Michael quiere arreglar las cosas.

-Ya veo, sabia que esos dos no podrían estar peleados por mucho tiempo, el modelo puede ser insoportable, descerebrado y mil cosas más, pero con Hikari es muy agradable.

-Lo he notado, no me agrada.

-Uhhh, alguien esta celoso.-rio.

-Cariño.- dijo una voz masculina.- debemos hablar, te veo luego de la sesión, en la oficina de tu amiga.

-Está bien.- bufo la castaña.

Odiaba a su agente, de seguro le diría, ¿hablaste con tu amiga?, debes hacerlo rápido, debes conseguir la portada, como si no supiera que debía conseguir esa bendita portada.

-Tu agente se ve agradable.-rio el rubio.

-Muy gracioso.- le dio un pequeño empujón a su cuñado.

-Te acusare con mi hermano.- rio ante lo infantil de su comentario.

-Idiota.- rio.

* * *

El rubio tenia su brazo sobre mi hombro, llevábamos un buen rato en silencio, solo oíamos el ruido de la ciudad.

-Lo siento, yo no debí tratarte como una niña mimada, yo estaba enfado porque Mimi tiene novio, si antes creía tener una posibilidad de conquistarla ahora, ya no tengo nada, yo en cierta forma te culpe, ya que eres amiga del tipo ese, yo lo siento, se que no es tu culpa, es solo que no pude controlarme.

-Tenias el orgullo herido, lo entiendo, yo tampoco tuve una buena noche ese día no hay problema, si, olvidemos todo, no quiero estar enfada contigo.

-Ni yo.- rio.- ven aquí.- el rubio me rodeo con sus brazos y me levanto.

-Detesto que hagas eso, bájame.- bufe.

-Solo si me dices porque una señorita tan hermosa como tu, tiene ojeras, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?

-Trabaje hasta tarde, proyectos nuevos para la galería, luego cuando fui a la cama no pude dormir.- desvié la vista.

Estaba mintiendo, pero nadie me creería que solo había dormido con Takeru, la mayoría sacaría otras conclusiones y no quería chismes.

-Mmm… te creo, sabias que sueles ser adicta al trabajo, ¿Cuándo tomaras un tiempo solo para ti?

-No lo sé.- el rubio me dejo en el suelo.

-Vamos, tenemos una sesión de fotografía que empezar, toma mi mejor ángulo.-rio.

-¿Y ese seria?, eres el chico perfecto para la mayoría de la población femenina, por lo que no tienes solo un buen ángulo, es decir, estaríamos todo el día aquí.- ríe.

-Anda, no soy así de guapo.-bajo la vista.

-Estas mintiendo, quieres que te diga que te encuentro guapo y no lo hare, asi que vamos.

Llegamos al set, riendo casi sin poder mirarnos, vi que Mimi y Takeru nos veían extraño, no le tome importancia, siempre que estaba con Michael todos me miraban raro, comenzamos con la sesión de fotografía, el rubio como siempre dio lo mejor de sí, sus poses, gestos y miradas, expresaban una sensualidad impresionante, sin duda esa era la razón por la que Hugo Boss lo había contratado como modelo, paso rápido el tiempo, casi sin notarlo ya habíamos terminado.

-¿Cómo quedaron las fotografías?

-Todas quedaron increíblemente sexys- reí.

-A veces no puedo evitar ser tan hot, deberían llevarme a la cárcel por ello.- rio.

-Engreído.- le saque la lengua.

-Aún así sigo siendo tu modelo favorito.- rio.

-Te odio por saberlo.- sonreí.

-¿Tienes las fotos que me prometiste después del viaje?

-Sí, iré a mi oficina a buscarlas, ya vengo.

* * *

-Cuantas veces debo decirte lo importante que es para la marca que ganes esta portada, tanto te cuesta mencionárselo a tu amiga, vamos, la conoces desde hace años, puedes manipularla sin que lo note.

- Armand, basta, creo en mi misma no necesito que nadie me ayude a ganar esa portada.

-Me llena de emoción que creas en ti misma, y escucha esto, la marca también confiaba en ti, pero vamos tu desempeño durante la semana de la muerte de tus padres fue menos que pobre, la idiota de tu amiga te ayudo encubriendo tus retrasos, por lo mismo no te dará mucho trabajo hacerle pensar que tu eres mejor que la chica Dior.- la voz del agente era casi como un gruñido, no era un consejo, lo que decía era una orden.

-No, puedo, es mi amiga, si obtengo esa portada será porque me la gane, además sabes muy bien que equilibre las cosas con mi desempeño en el desfile.

-Sí, pero aun así debes considerar que Zoe también se lucio en el desfile de Dior, además de las sesiones de fotografías, la misma Francisca cree que es lo que Vogue busca, necesitamos a alguien de tu favor, tu amiguita tiene toda la confianza de Francisca si le dice que las paredes son azules sin importar que sean blancas ella le creerá.

-No voy a utilizarla, ella no es tonta se dará cuenta, no pienso poner mi amistad en riesgo por un trabajo.

-Este trabajo es tu vida, realmente quieres dejarte ganar, sabiendo que tienes un carta bajo la manga, antes del desfile lo consideraste, piensa lo bien que le haría a tu carrera.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina para buscar las fotografías de Michael, cuando escuche voces que provenían del interior, fue cuando escuche algo que ni en mi peor pesadilla hubiese escuchado.

-Se que en el desfile lo considere pero…

-Vamos es fácil, solo pone caritas, sabes que es increíblemente sensible, se creerá tus caras de perrito y te dará la portada, que pierdes con intentarlo.

-Nada.

-Exacto no pierdes nada y podrías ganar mucho, la idiota de tu amiga no se percatara.

-De acuerdo lo hare.

-Siento interrumpir.- mi voz salió casi en un susurro, cerré la puerta de golpe y me dirigí al set.

¿Qué fue eso?, ¿tan manipulable soy?, tan poco le interesa nuestra amistad, era oficial me sentía mal, tenia nauseas, cada vez que las personas me lastimaban o intentaban utilizar cuando las veía o escuchaba me daban nauseas, con el tiempo las controlaba pero siempre en un principio no podía evitarlas.

-¡Hikari!, vuelve tenemos que hablar.- la voz de la castaña se escuchaba preocupada.

-No es necesario, ya me quedo claro todo, dile a tu agente dos cosas sí.- alce la vista.- primero tiene prohibido volver a entrar a mi oficina, la próxima vez llamare a los guardias y hare que revisen sus cosas, segundo, no te preocupes por la portada, puedo ser muy idiota cuando se trata de relacionarme con los demás, pero como profesional soy la mejor.

-Hika, no lo que escuchaste, tu no entiendes, no es lo que parece.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Yo…

-No importa, no me esperes a cenar, me quedare unos días en casa de Taichi.

* * *

Me sentía mal, como si no bastara saber que tenía cara de cansancio por quedarme hasta tarde por los informes, lo de Mimi no me ayudaba y lo peor es que las nauseas no se me pasaban.

-Nena, ¿Qué pasa?

-No me siento bien.- baje la mirada.

-¿Ocurrió algo?.- me limite asentir.- ven aquí.- sentí como los brazos del rubio me rodeaban.- ¿quieres hablar de eso después?.- negué con la cabeza.- está bien.

-Hermosa, ¿que pasa?.- la voz del ojiverde la escuche como un susurro.

-No me siento bien, tengo nauseas.

-Entonces dejemos lo de las fotos para otro día, porque no vas a casa a descansar.

-Sí eso hare.

-Takeru, ¿tú la llevaras al apartamento?.- pregunto el modelo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, luego te llamo para decirte como sigue.

-Gracias, estaré esperando tu llamada sí.- puso la mano en el hombro de Takeru.- hermosa, promete que te recuperaras, no me gusta verte decaída.- sentí como el modelo pasaba su mano por mi cabello.- Adiós, nos vemos luego, sino en el baile de mascarada.- el rubio salió del set, dejándome sola con Takeru.

-Vamos.

-Sí, pero no iremos a mi apartamento, me quedare unos días en casa de Taichi.

-¿Por qué?.- la voz del rubio sonaba extrañado.

-Porque no puedo ni quiero ver a Mimi.

-Por eso estas así no es cierto, esta bien, todo se solucionara, es normal que los amigos a veces discutan.

-Supongo, siento arruinar nuestra cita.

-Será divertido cuidar de ti.- el rubio beso mi frente.- no pasa nada, además no la arruinaste por completo, podemos ver una película mientras estas recostada.

-Ok.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, Taichi había quedado más que satisfecho por los informes presentado por Willis, no solo porque su amigo le había dicho la verdad, sino que el hecho de que la persona que descubrió que era lo que los hacia falsos hubiera sido su hermana, lo llenaba de dicha, nunca la culpo por no hacerse cargo de la empresa después de todo cada uno siguió el camino que deseo, pero le agradaba saber que la castaña amaba tanto la empresa como él, sin mencionar que tenerla en casa lo hacia más feliz, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía una esposa hermosa que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, su hermanita había vuelto a la casa, todo era perfecto.

-Amor en que piensas.

-En lo perfecta que esta mi vida, todo gracias a ti.- se volteo y acaricio la barriga de su esposa.

-¿Gracias a mí?, que fue lo que hice exactamente… fue porque te deje dormir hasta más tarde hoy.- la pelirroja rio por su comentario.

-Me quede dormido, no me molestes con eso.- el moreno hizo un puchero.- hablando en serio, tendremos un bebé pronto, todo en la empresa marcha bien, Hikari esta interesada en la empresa, eso hace que pase más tiempo con Willis y bueno ahora esta viviendo aquí, es todo lo que puedo pedir.

-Viste la portada de la revista 'empresario del año' hablan muy bien de ustedes y los softwares.

-Nuestros softwares son los mejores en el mercado hoy en día.- sonrió.- viste lo guapo que salgo.- rio.- Hikari y Willis lucen muy bien juntos en las fotografías, esos dos hasta combinan en las fotos.

-No insistas Taichi, sabes que Hikari esta con Takeru y por lo que he visto estos últimos días, pronto se convertirán en novios si es que ya no lo son.

-Lo sé, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, anda no hablemos de eso, ven aquí.- la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.- tengo ganas de…

-Yo también.- rio la pelirroja mientras se ruborizaba cada vez más.

-Se supone que ha esta hora no debe haber nadie en casa.- sonrió pícaramente.

El moreno se acerco lentamente a su esposa, roso sus labios en el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que el cálido aliento de este la estremeciera, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello, besos que fueron seguidos por dulces mordidas y lamidos, haciendo que de entre los labios de la pelirroja se escapara un leve gemido de placer, el moreno sonrió al escucharlo, alzo la mirada y para dirigirse a la oreja de su esposa, le dio una pequeña mordida, fue en ese momento en que la pelirroja enredando sus dedos en el cabello del moreno, haciendo que este se volviera quedando frente a frente, ambos se besaron en forma apasionada, el beso robo todo el oxigeno que contenían sus pulmones, por lo que ambos se separaron, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo.

-Creo que no deberíamos.- dijo el moreno.- podría hacerle daño al bebé.

-Bromeas cierto, no le ocurrirá nada.- la pelirroja le dio un beso fugaz a su esposo.

-Hablo enserio, no quiero que nada le pase al pequeño o pequeña, menos si esta en mi evitarlo.

-Taichi, no pasara nada, además, admite que también deseas hacer el amor.

-No lo niego.- sonrió pícaramente.- solo no quiero…

-Shh…

La pelirroja se acerco al moreno y lo beso, un beso tierno y pasional, el moreno no puedo aguantar más, ambos lo deseaban, ¿Qué mal podría haber?, creía en las palabras de Sora, si ella decía que nada le pasaría al bebé debía confiar en que era verdad, dejo caer a Sora lentamente en la cama, se deslizo sobre ella, hasta quedar frente a frente, soltó lentamente los botones del vestido de su esposa, y paso su mano por su vientre en un gesto tierno, bajo los labios hasta tocar el abdomen, lo beso una y otra vez como si no se cansara de hacerlo, la diseñadora tomo la camisa de Taichi y comenzó a desabotonarla, una vez terminado su trabajo paso su mano por el trabajado abdomen del moreno, el moreno la ayudo quitándose la camisa, busco con desesperación los labios de la diseñadora y se apodero de ellos, fue en ese instante cuando sintieron un fuerte ruido que provenía del pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea, olvídalo.- el moreno se dirigió a la clavícula de la pelirroja, besándola lentamente, fue en ese momento cuando escucharon risas.- ¿Porque ahora?, ¡Dios mío!

-Tai, creo que es Hikari, rayos olvide que dijo que vendría con Zoe y traerían vestidos para el baile de mascarada… rayos, se supone que debo ir con ellas, tampoco he elegido mi vestido.

-¡No!, olvídalo no me dejaras así… ahora.

-Lo siento, pero sino voy Hikari comenzara buscarme y eso si que seria incomodo para todos.

-Si pongo seguro a la puerta no te encontrara.

-Anda, ¿quieres que me vea linda para la fiesta?

-Sí, pero tu siempre te vez linda.

-Déjame ir, te prometo que terminaremos esto luego.

-Está bien.- torció el labio.

* * *

La castaña ya había escogido su vestido para la mascarada, era dorado, claro que lo tenia bien guardado para que Yamato no pudiera verlo, ya que al fin y al cabo la idea de la fiesta es poder encontrar a tu enamorado solo con ver sus ojos, sonrió para si misma, no se le haría difícil encontrar esos hermosos ojos azules. Había pasado días desde lo ocurrido con Hikari, la votación para la portada había sido hecha, luego de la mascara de sabría quien seria la portada, ya no le importaba quien lograra esa portada, quería de vuelta a su amiga, la extrañaba las mañanas en que bailaban, las tarde en las que la castaña se arrojaba sobre ella para llamar su atención cuando se perdía pensando en su novio, extrañaba a su hermana.

-Cuánto tiempo más estarás así, ¿Por qué no buscas a Hikari y arreglan las cosas?

-No sé que decirle exactamente, arruine todo, no debería haber escuchado al estúpido de mi agente.- bajo la vista, el rubio la rodeo en sus brazos.

-Hikari también esta triste sabes, Takeru me lo dijo ayer, deberían arreglar todo.

-¿Esos dos siguen con citas o ya son novios?

-En la fiesta de mascarada le pedirá que sean novios, esta emocionado, como un adolescente.-rio.

-¿Y no son eso?.-rio.- ellos dejaron su relación siendo dos adolescentes, tal vez quieren retomarla donde se quedaron.

-No lo creo, Takeru la ve demasiado embelesado.- sonrió.- ¿hablaras con ella o no?.- la castaña lo miro fijamente.- estabas intentando cambiar el tema, no me engañas, anda habla con ella, sino lo haces seguirás triste y no quiero eso.

-Lo intentare, pero debo pensar exactamente como explicarle todo.

-Ven aquí.- el músico tomo el rostro de la modelo para besarla tiernamente.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear y luego a cenar?

-Ok.

* * *

Sora, Zoe y yo, habíamos escogidos los vestidos que usaríamos para fiesta, estaba ansiosa, siempre me había gustado esa fiesta que organizaba la empresa, era tan romántica, los años anteriores había ido con Willis, era divertido porque siempre seguíamos las reglas del baile, aun así siempre éramos los primeros en encontrarnos, Taichi decía que hacíamos trampa, pero la verdad, era que se me hacia muy fácil distinguir esos ojos celestes de los demás; dentro del baile se había creado la superstición de que si no eras capaz de encontrar a tu enamorado antes de las 12 de la noche, existían dos posibilidades que no duraran mucho tiempo más luego de la fiesta o que tuvieran una relación llena de dificultades, por lo que realmente esperaba encontrar a Takeru antes de las 12, sí era supersticiosa, pero que podía hacer.

-Creo que si sigues viendo esa fotografía harás que se caiga o algo.- escuche al rubio decir aquellas palabras cerca de mi oído.

-Solo estaba pensando en el baile, ¿ya tienes listo tu traje?

-Claro.- el rubio rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, para luego besar mi mejilla y bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello, se detuvo ahí, podía sentir su respiración rosando mi piel, fue cuando sentí que me lamia el cuello para después dar pequeñas mordidas, cerré los ojos mientras besaba la zona de mi cuello que había mordido.

-¿Un chupón?, ¿no estamos demasiado creciditos para eso?-reí.

-Cuando teníamos edad para eso no tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo, así que no te quejes.- beso mi mejilla, mientras cerraba más fuerte sus brazos en mi cintura.- ahora tenemos edad para hacer ciertas cosas que tu no has hecho nunca.

-No te burles.- bufe.

¿Qué tenia de malo ser virgen?, digo solo tenia 20, ¿no era extraño o si?, desde que había ocurrido lo del parque hace seis años, había decidido que lo haría con el chico al que amara con todo mi ser, solo tendría mi primera vez con mi alma gemela. Willis lo había intentado varias veces, pero siempre me negué, aunque debía admitir que estuvimos en varias ocasiones a punto de hacerlo, después de todo estuvimos juntos 3 años.

-No me burlo.- me giro sin soltarme.- me parece lindo que no lo hayas hecho aun, más porque sé que fue por esperarme a mí.- sonrió.

-No debí contarte, si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así de engreído.

-¿Acaso no fue por eso?.- sonrió.

-Sí, fue por eso.- apenas y alcance a terminar la frase cuando el rubio poso sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso lleno de amor, el rubio saboreo mis labios lentamente como si el tiempo fuera nuestro, yo por otro lado hice lo mismo, nunca me cansaría de besarlo, podía estar así toda la eternidad, sentí la lengua de Takeru entrar en mi boca, me limite hacerlo mismo.

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraron libremente por mi habitación despertándome de inmediato, había olvidado cerrar las persianas, vi la hora, era temprano, pero ya no tenia sueño, por lo que me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha, debí demorar unos 30 minutos, ya que había disfrutado del agua perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, tome una falta con flores que tenia dos bolsillos a los lados, el fondo era color crema, mientras las flores eran anaranjadas, me puse una camiseta blanca sin tirantes, no me maquille, solo use un poco de brillo labial y rímel. Debía recoger unas diapositivas que había dejado en el cuarto de revelado en el apartamento, aprovecharía de ver como iban las cosas con Mimi, si todo salía bien tal vez estaríamos en plan de amigas para la fiesta, tome mi bolso, baje corriendo las escaleras, le lance besos a Taichi y a Sora y me dirigí al apartamento.

-¿Quieres mas fruta?

-No, pero quiero un beso.- dijo la modelo.

-Ohh, eso se puede arreglar de inmediato.- rio.

El rubio tomo delicadamente el rostro de la castaña, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, el beso se convirtió en más y más pasional, la modelo rodeo la cintura del rubio uniéndolo más a su cuerpo, el beso solo se detuvo cuando ambos perdieron el aliento.

-Ven.- dijo la castaña sonriendo, un tanto ruborizada.- vamos a mi cuarto.

-No, tengo una idea mejor.- rio pícaramente.

-¿Cuál?

-Vamos al cuarto oscuro.- rio.

-Suena divertido.

El rubio tomo por la cintura a Mimi, haciendo que ella sujetara su cuello para luego enredar sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, los besos fugaces no sé detuvieron hasta que subieron las escaleras y llegaron al bendito cuarto oscuro, el rubio abrió rápidamente la puerta, la cerro con un pie, para luego poner a Mimi en la mesa, la castaña rápidamente saco la camiseta que llevaba el músico dejando al descubierto su abdomen, el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de la modelo hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde se detuvo, marcando toda la zona con su lengua, la castaña enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, acercándolo más, sin perder tiempo el músico saco la blusa que llevaba la ojimiel, bajo lentamente hasta llegar su busto donde se detuvo como ya era costumbre, besando, y mordiendo delicadamente, los dos estaban tan ocupados que no se percataron que alguien había entrado al apartamento.

* * *

Una vez que entre al apartamento parecía que Mimi acaba de tomar desayuno, mire en la sala pero no estaba, por lo que corrí en dirección a las escaleras, subí rápido, camine hasta llegar al corredor, no tarde mucho en llegar a mi cuarto oscuro fue cuando…

-¡Oh por Dios!.- dije mientras cubría mis ojos y salía cerraba la puerta.-

Maldita idea la mía haber hecho que el cuarto fuera aislante de ruido, sin eso me habría percatado ante que esos dos estaban teniendo sexo dentro, genial ahora había quedado traumada.

-Espera.- escuche la voz del rubio, aun estaba agitado.- nosotros estábamos… bueno tu sabes, pero, Mimi quiere hablar contigo.

-Yo, creo que seria mejor hablar en otro momento, venia a buscar unas diapositivas que deje aquí, pero no importa puedo tomar las fotos de nuevo, siempre es bueno tener nuevos ángulos.

-Hikari.- se arreglo su desordenado cabello ondulado.- podemos hablar, por favor.

-Solo tengo 5 minutos, debo arreglarme para la fiesta.

Ambas fuimos a la que era mi habitación, en el camino allá la castaña se había arreglado la camiseta de su novio, una vez dentro cerré la puerta.

-Lamento lo que tuviste que ver, yo… nos pareció buena idea, lo siento.

-Creo que no podre trabajar de nuevo ahí.-reí.- quede traumada.

-Boba.-rio.

-Dime que tú usaste protección

-Claro, no soy idiota.- sonrió.

-Genial, debo irme.- me acerque a la puerta, pero Mimi tomo mi brazo.

-De lo que quiero hablar es de lo que escuchaste ese día, no es lo que parece créeme por favor.

-Se que tu agente es un completo patán, lo que me molesto fue que me tratara como una completa idiota y se lo permitieras, sin mencionar que estuviste de acuerdo, sabes siempre he admitido que debo tener alguna clase de problema para relacionarme con los demás, después de todo tengo pocos amigos.

-Tienes pocos amigos porque la mayoría se te acerca por interés, tú no tienes ningún problema.

-Entonces porque los que creo mis amigos no me defienden cuando claramente me están insultando como profesional.

-Yo…

-Dejémoslo, así… yo seguiré viviendo con Taichi, me lleve todo lo indispensable a su casa, ahora que tienes novio, debes tener un departamento solo para ti.- sonreí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que las cosas volvieron a ser como antes?

-No, pero con él tiempo probablemente sí, debo irme, nos vemos en el baile.

Una vez fuera del ascensor me dirigí a la salida, camine hasta mi auto y entre, cerré los ojos unos instantes, no sabia cuanto más resistiría ocultando que lo ocurrido con el agente de Mimi me afectaba más de lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

-Pobrecita, ¿se ve triste no crees?, tal vez no deberíamos aplazar los planes un poco.

-Si que eres idiota, debemos aumentar sus problemas, eso la debilitara, la necesitamos débil y sin sus amigos alrededor, así será más fácil destruir a los Yagami.

-Sí, tienes razón, no olvides lo que debes hacer en la fiesta.

-No te preocupes no lo hare.

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado al lugar del evento, esperando que sé diera inicio.

-Llegamos demasiado temprano.- dijo el moreno.- como si no fuera suficiente que entre Sora y Hikari lanzaran mis cosas al primer piso y me prohibieran subir, cuando salí les avise que me marchaba, me dijeron que les faltaba.

-Son chicas siempre se demoran más en arreglarse.- dijo el pelinegro.- créanme estoy acostumbrado, Zoe le gana maratónicamente a todas las demás.-rio.

-Mimi, también tarda bastante.- sonrió el ojiazul.- pero vale la pena esperarla.

-Cuando hablas de ella luces como un idiota.- rio el rubio menor.

-Mira quien habla, tu cara de idiota es mas vergonzosa que la mía.- rio.

-¿Willis viniste acompañado, o planeas solo hacer negocios hoy?-pregunto Kouji.

-Vine con una amiga.- miro al vacio.

-¿Una invisible o planeas buscar a Hikari como es costumbre?, Takeru sabias que Hikari y Willis siempre venían como pareja de enamorados a esta fiesta, eran tan adorables siempre eran los primeros en encontrarse el uno al otro.- una voz burlona se escucho tras el grupo.

-No es de tu incumbencia modelo de pacotilla.

-Eso quiere decir que estas en el mismo plan que yo.-rio.- buscaras a la chica de otro sin importar nada, por primera vez te comportas como un hombre 'señorito de negocios'.

-Por lo menos yo se el significado de las palabras que utilizo.- el ojiceleste se veía enfadado, se acerco a Michael y este hizo lo mismo.

-¡Basta!, no quiero peleas a las afueras de la fiesta, aun ni siquiera empieza y ya están discutiendo.- el moreno sonó molesto.- podrían por lo menos hoy aparentar llevarse bien.

-Creo que me agrada Willis, tampoco soporta al modelo idiota.- rio el músico.

-No me agrada ninguno de los dos, Michael es muy arrogante y Willis aunque trate de disimular sigue tras Hikari, ¿que tal si se encuentran como los años anteriores?

-Los años anteriores tú no estabas aquí.- dijo el pelinegro.- y la diferencia es que en los años anteriores ambos se buscaban el uno al otro, hoy Hikari te buscara a ti no a él.

-Kouji tiene razón, no debes preocuparte, no seas tonto hermanito.

-No deberías confiarte tanto enano.- el moreno se puso en frente del rubio menor.- sabes lo que opino de ti, al final lo arruinaras como la vez anterior, y cuando lo hagas espero dos cosas, la primera es que no te escondas como un cobarde como hace seis años y lo segundo espero que Hikari se de cuenta de que este encuentro contigo fue para hacer que se diera cuenta que su vida solo ha mejorado desde que Willis apareció.- el moreno se volteo y se acerco a Willis que estaba distanciado del grupo.

-Tu cuñado te odia.

-Siempre lo ha hecho.

* * *

Se nos había hecho tarde a mí y a Sora, pero valía la pena, al menos eso creía, Sora vestía un hermoso turquesa, era como el de una princesa, tenia adornos en el corsé y en la parte inferior, llevaba el cabello tomado, solo dejaba escapar dos mechones que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro; en cambio el mío era más estilo medieval, pues como experiencia entre bailar, correr y demás cosas, era mas fácil con un vestido como el que llevaba, llegaba hasta mis pies, era plateado, tenia una cinta bajo el busto brillante con pequeñas piedras, bajo este había un escote que dejaba ver la tela plateada brillante, el escote era cubierto por una tela transparente idéntico que al de la parte superior, era parecida a la gaza, en la parte trasera tenia una pequeña cola del mismo material, era sin tirantes pero en los brazos tenia pequeñas mangas que iban de forma separada al vestido, también eran de gaza, las llevaba en la parte superior de mis brazos llegaban hasta mis codos, mi cabello llevaba un diadema con forma de flor, lo había dejado suelto pues amaba mi cabello largo.

El camino fue rápido, pues le dijimos al chofer que Taichi se enfadaría si nos retrasamos más de lo que ya estamos, al llegar ahí pudimos visualizar de inmediato a Mimi y a Zoe, Mimi llevaba un vestido dorado sin tirantes, la parte superior era adornado por grandes flores adornando así la parte de su busto, bajo este poseía un cinturón del mismo color brillante, mientras que la parte inferior distintas capaz de delicada tela que caían hasta llegar a sus pies, llevaba el cabello tomado, solo tenia libre unos mechones que caían cercanos a su rostro y otros en su espalda; el vestido de Zoe era purpura, tenia un delicado corsé, mientras que la parte inferior era compuesta por un gran falso bajo la delicada tela purpura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas.

-Se ven hermosas chicas.- la rubia se acerco animada a nosotras.

-Tú también, pareces una princesa.- rei.

-Gracias, ¿Hika como lo haces para siempre conseguir vestidos angelicales?

-No lo sé.- sonreí.- solo llegan a mí, te ves muy bella Mimi.-la castaña me sonrió.

-¡Awww!.- dijo Zoe.- Sora se esta comenzando a notar tu barriga.

Lentamente comenzamos ha acercarnos al gran salón, todas llevábamos nuestras mascaras, de pronto escuchamos las instrucción, los lugares de encuentro de los enamorados era el salón de baile o el jardín con forma de laberinto el cual tenia adornos que indicaban la salida, ya que no querían que nadie se extraviara en la mitad del baile, eran las 10:45 P.M, las instrucciones eran claras, debías encontrar a tu enamorado solo reconociendo sus ojos, debían llegar al salón de baile antes de las 11:45, ese era el primer plazo, el segundo era a las 11:55, ya que a las 12:00 acababa el tiempo y si no te encontrabas en el salón significaba que el amor que sientes por tu novio y/o esposo no es tan grande como pensabas, al menos eso decían las instrucción, lo que no era del todo falso, ya que el 99.9% de los que no sé encontraban antes de las 12:00 terminaban poco después del baile o su relación era tormentosa.

* * *

Se había dado inicio a la fiesta, el castaño caminaba lentamente buscando a su esposa, siempre cumplían las reglas por lo que no tenia idea de cómo vestía esa noche, para ser sincero, nunca le fue necesario eso para encontrarla, llego al centro del gran salón decorado por finos adornos y luces, miro a los lados vio a distintas mujeres usando mascara, pero ninguna era la pelirroja, camino acercándose a unas pequeñas salas cerca de salón principal, fue cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, se volteo y ahí estaba su pelirroja.

-¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?.- sonrió.

-Eres mi esposo, puedo reconocerte donde quiera que estés, que pensabas ¿que llegarían las 12:00 y no nos encontraríamos?

-No, eso no paso por mi mente, aunque creí que demoraríamos un poco más en encontrarnos.

-Que poca fe nos tienes, te aseguro que somos los primeros en encontrarnos.- sonrió.

-Claro, ya que H… - el moreno fue interrumpido.

-¿Estos salones están abiertos no es cierto?

-Sí, es decir eso fue lo que me dijeron, ¿Por qué?

-Pues recuerdas que te dije luego terminarías con lo que habíamos empezado.

-Sí, Oh…-sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Sora aquí?

-Lo hacíamos después de mis desfiles, no veo cual es el problema de hacerlo aquí, solo que no podremos demorar tanto como en los desfiles, hay que llegar antes de las 12:00.

-Pues en eso no hay problemas.- rio, mientras volteaba para asegurar que nadie los viera desaparecer de esa manera de la fiesta.- vamos.

El moreno cerró la puerta de la sala, había un sofá bastante grande y un escritorio, volteo quedando frente a frente a la pelirroja, la diseñadora tomo el rostro del moreno posando sus labios sobres los de él, el beso se extendió hasta robar el aliento de ambos, el moreno se aparto unos centímetros de ella, la observo con cuidado, sonrió, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos llevándola al sofá, se puso sobre ella mientras besa apasionadamente su cuello, la diseñadora saco rápidamente la chaqueta del moreno.

-¿Aseguraste la puerta?

-Claro, amor, que pensabas que la dejaría abierta.-rio.

-No es gracioso.

Ambos sonrieron, el moreno se quito la corbata y la camisa casi de un jalón, mientras Sora se quitaba el vestido, después de todo no había sido buena idea ir con un vestido con un enorme falso, por muy lindo que fuera. Se quedaron viendo unos instantes, luego el moreno se dirigió directo al cuello de la pelirroja, besando de forma tierna y pasional.

Fuera del salón la música estaba alta, lo suficiente como para que los invitados tuvieran que hablar en voz alta, por lo que Sora y Taichi no tuvieron que reprimir ninguna sensación.

* * *

La castaña estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al enorme jardín, había estado un buen rato buscando al rubio pero no había logrado visualizarlo, por lo que decidió dejar de caminar y quedarse un tiempo en el mismo punto, ya que probablemente de esa forma se le haría más fácil, se perdió con la letra de la canción que se escuchaba por todo el salón y el jardín, cuando de pronto sintió dos brazos que rodearon su cintura, sin dudarlo sonrió, era Yamato, estaba segura de eso, se giro lentamente, decidida a besarlo…

-¡Michael!.- empujo al rubio que aun la sostenía por la cintura.- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?, ¿Creíste que pensaría toda la noche que eras mi novio?

-No, solo que lo creerías lo suficiente como para robarte un beso.

-Realmente eres desagradable, como es que el resto de la humanidad no lo puede ver.

-No soy desagradable, soy honesto que es diferente, nunca me diste una oportunidad, ¿Por qué se la diste a un completo extraño?

-Porque es diferente a ti.

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

-Eres engreído, tienes un gran complejo de superioridad y eres increíblemente superficial, todo lo que no me agrada en una persona.

-Sabes que esa frase suena tan divertido viniendo de los labios de una modelo, una modelo que tenía planeado hacer lo que fuera para conseguir la portada de Vogue, ¿como va eso por cierto, la ganaste?

-Soy modelo, pero no soy superficial, sobre la portada, eso no te interesa.

-Pero fue a una amiga en común a la que intentaste utilizar.

-No la metas en esto, aleja de mí, no quiero que Yamato me vea con alguien tan desagradable.

-Puedo ser desagradable pero ibas a besarme.

-Porque intentaste engañarme.

-Hagamos como que tengo los ojos azules y soy un completo egocéntrico, me veo igual a tu novio, solo que con mejor físico.- el rubio se acerco a la modelo intentando desesperadamente besarla.

-¡Aléjate de mi novia!.- el músico se interpuso entre Mimi y Michael.- No solo eres un imbécil también eres un aprovechado.

-Yo no me he aprovechado de ella, fue ella la que intento besarme minutos atrás, ¿no es cierto, princesa?

-Yo… yo no.

-Claro, Mimi, tu solo confundiste a tu novio músico, con un modelo imbécil, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Vete de mi vista sino quieres que te parta tu linda cara.- dijo el rubio en un gruñido.

-Claro, los dejare aclarar las cosas, espero que lo puedan lograr.- el ojiverde se alejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había conseguido lo que quería, poner en duda la fidelidad de Mimi.

-Yo… yo no hice lo que él dijo, me tomo por sorpresa y cuando me voltee a verlo lo aleje.- la voz de la castaña salía casi como un susurro.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Tú no me engañarías, así como yo no te engañaría.

-Te amo.- la castaña se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los del rubio en un beso fugaz.

-La próxima vez, evita que se te acerque si, porque si lo veo cerca de ti partiré su cara.

-Oh, no puedes solo golpearlo.- rio.

-Creí que estabas en contra de la violencia.

- Lo estoy, Michael es solo una excepción.

El rubio y la castaña caminaron hasta el centro del salón, donde comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que rodeaba al lugar.

* * *

Había caminado y caminado sin poder encontrar a su novio, por lo que la rubia opto por sentarse en una banca que daba al jardín, estúpida fiesta, ya eran las 11:30 y aún no se encontraban, lo peor era que el lugar era enorme, lo que hacia más difícil su búsqueda, tomo una gran cantidad de aire, cerro los ojos por unos segundos, seguiría buscando, no pensaba ser de las parejas que no se encontraba a la hora adecuada.

La rubia se puse de pie, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba.

-¿Ya te vas?

-¿Hace cuanto me encontraste?- pregunto mientras se volteaba a ver a Kouji.

-25 minutos, tal vez más.- sonrió.

-Porque no me dijiste nada, sabias que estaba comenzando a pensar que seriamos de los que se encuentran después de la hora indicada, sabes lo que les ocurre, terminan, yo no tengo planeado terminar contigo… nunca.

-Ni yo.- rio.- solo me pareció divertido, porque nunca se te ocurrió ver atrás.

-Si lo hice.- se defendió.

-Cierto, lo hiciste, por lo que me escabullí entre los invitados.

-Eres malvado.

-Estaba aburrido, no he visto a los demás desde que la fiesta comenzó, lo que es raro porque Hikari siempre es la primera en terminar.

-Si, pero los años anteriores estaba con Willis, tal vez se le haga más difícil con Takeru.

-¿No te agrada Takeru no?

-No, concuerdo con Taichi, soy del Team Willis.- rio.

-Yo soy del Team Hikari, lo que ella decida mientras sea feliz, yo no me opondré.

-Eres un muy buen amigo.

-Un muy buen amigo, un muy buen novio.- sonrió.- tienes mucha suerte.

-Lo sé, ven, vamos a bailar.

* * *

Mimi y Yamato bailaban animadamente, aun no se encontraban con sus amigos pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que el lugar era enorme.

-¡Chicos!

-Zoe, Kouji, por fin alguien conocido.- dijo Yamato.

-Oh sí, este lugar esta repleto, ¿han visto al resto?.- pregunto la rubia.

-No, ahora que lo mencionas no, deben estar por ahí en algún lugar.- rio la castaña.

-¿Es decir que no han visto a Takeru?

-No, pero de seguro demorara, con lo cursi que es, buscara el lugar más tranquilo para hablar con Hikari.

-Ya veo.

-Miren, ahí vienen Taichi y Sora.

-¡Por dios!, ¿donde estaban y que les ocurrió?- pregunto divertido el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- la pelirroja parecía nerviosa.

-Por…- la rubia se acerco a la diseñadora y le arreglo la parte posterior de su vestido.- no puedo creer que lo hicieran aquí.- le dijo en un susurro, la pelirroja solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- tranquila, para arreglar tu cabello a la rápida esta bien.

-¿Qué hora es?

-11:45.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Dónde esta Willis y Hikari?- pregunto el moreno.

-Querrás decir donde esta Takeru y Hikari.- corrigió su esposa.- y donde se encuentra Willis.

-Como sea, ¿donde están?

-No los hemos visto.- dijo la modelo.

-Ni nosotros.

-Genial, simplemente genial.

* * *

Estaba cansada y perdida, no sé en que minuto se me había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de entrar al jardín con forma de laberinto, los adornos que debían llevarte a la salía no funcionaban, cinco veces los seguí y nada, como si fuera poco ya eran las 11:45, nunca me tarde tanto en encontrar a mi enamorado, ¿Dónde estaba Takeru?, no era necesario conocerme mucho como para saber que me gustaban los jardines, era predecible que estaría cerca del jardín, ¿Cómo termine dentro del Jardín laberinto? Me aburrí de esperar y como se suponía que los estúpidos adornos en formas de señal te sacarían del lugar no me preocupe.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¿como se supone que saldré de aquí?.- mire al cielo, estaba lleno de estrellas, al menos era una bella noche, fue en ese momento cuando escuche un ruido cerca de mi, me voltee y vi una silueta.- ¿Takeru?

Seguí la silueta, ¿Quién más podía ser?, de todas formas si no era él, podía pedirle ayuda para salir del laberinto, pero para mi desgracia le perdí la pista.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Me buscabas.- escuche una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí, me perdí.- rei.- creo que estas señales no funcionan.- lo mire, llevaba el rostro pintado.

-Lo siento, pero necesito mantenerte alejada de la fiesta, sabias que no hay nadie dentro del laberinto, solo tu y yo, ¿conveniente no crees?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es una lastima sabes, eres hermosa, pero trabajo es trabajo.

-¡Basta de juegos!, ¿de que hablas?

-Recuerdas los balances de la empresa, mis jefes me ordenaron dejarlos en la oficina de tu hermanito mayor.

-Tus jefes son bastante estúpidos, ni siquiera parecían reales, se lo demostré a Taichi.

-Ellos no querían que parecieran reales, deseaban saber quien estaría mas cerca de la verdad, tú ganaste, pues tu hermano no se esforzó, ¿tonto no crees?

-Dile a tus jefes que no conseguirán nada de mi empresa.

-Te equivocas, ellos lo conseguirán todo, ¿quieres saber como?.- me estremecí.

-¿Cómo?

-Matando a los dueños, es decir tú y tu hermano, para tu suerte o desgracia, dependiendo del punto de vista, serás su ultimo objetivo, pero ahora tienes un juego que superar, vénceme y no le hare nada a tu hermano ni a su esposa.

-Si esto es una broma no es de buen gusto.

-No es una broma, hermosa, hablo en serio, y mis jefes también, como consejo, si logras vencerme deberías salir lo más rápido posible de aquí e ir a tu galería hay un pequeño regalo para ti ahí.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi galería?.- era oficial, estaba asustada y enfadada una mala mezcla.

-Tranquila hermosa, tu galería esta bien, solo hay un paquete que te espera, eso si puedes vencerme, te daré ventaja, corre lo más rápido que puedas.- lo mire aterrada, el tipo era alto y fornido, sabia algo de defensa personal pero a quien engañaba no podría con él no era Nikita.

Me gire y comencé a correr, en uno de los pasadizos del laberinto había visto un trozo de madera barnizado, probablemente iba a ser parte de un mueble y por alguna razón termino ahí, como sea, era conveniente ahora, corrí atravesando varios pasadizos… ¿Qué tal si era una broma?, no importaba prefería asegurarme y tener ese trozo de madera, lo podría usar como bate si resultaba no ser una broma, todo comenzaba a tener sentido, fue demasiado fácil el problema de los balances, siempre estuvieron jugando con nosotros. Sin darme cuenta llegue al centro del laberinto, ese era el lugar en que se encontraba mi bate, camine lentamente, pues no quería dar a conocer mi localización, tome el bate, voltee a ver pero no había nada, camine unos pasos…

-Por fin llegaste.-escuche una voz tras de mí.

Me voltee, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, estaba muerta, o lo estaría en poco tiempo, el chico se acerco a mi, tome firme el bate e intente golpearlo en las piernas para tumbarlo, pero lo esquivo, tomo mi brazo fuertemente haciendo que soltara el bate, me empujo haciendo que chocara con la muralla de arbustos, se me acerco, lo mire aterrada, tomo mi rostro, acerco su boca a mi oído y lo lamio, nunca me había sentido tan asqueada en toda mi vida, comencé a empujarlo tratando de quitármelo de encima, fue cuando sin dudarlo patee su entre pierna, cayó de dolor, tome el bate que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, cuando me gire se estaba levantando, alce el bate y golpee sus costillas, estaba vez parecía que no se movería por lo que arroje el bate, respire hondo y comencé a correr, iba llegando al pasadizo para salir del centro del laberinto cuando tomaron mi brazo.

-Hermosa, si vuelves por esa dirección te volverás a perder, este juego me esta cansando, se suponía que no reaccionarias por el miedo, veo que eres más dura de lo que me dijeron, me gustas aun más.- se me acerco esta vez tumbándome en el suelo, tomo mis brazos impidiendo que me pudiera mover, cerré los ojos esperando que me ahorcara pero no ocurrió nada, los abrí fue cuando vi que Willis había tomado por la chaqueta a mi agresor, estaban peleando, el rubio era mucho más rápido que el chico de cara pintada, por lo que esquivo la gran mayoría de los golpes que este le lanzaba, Willis le dio una patada en el abdomen, yo tome una vez más el bate y golpee al agresor con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que este callera, el rubio me quito el bate de las manos y le dio un golpe cerca de la nuca.

* * *

Los chicos estaban todos reunidos, bueno casi todos, salvo dos.

-Son las 12:45, ¿donde rayos esta Hikari y Willis?- pregunto el pelinegro.- me están preocupando.

-Tal vez se fugaron, esos dos cuando están juntos suelen ser muy románticos.- comento el castaño, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio menor.

-Eso no es posible, primero porque Willis vino acompañado.- señalo la pelirroja.

-Ehm… su acompañante ya se fue.- dijo la rubia.- y hace bastante rato.

-Tal vez ocurrió algo y Hikari salió de la fiesta.- el ojiazul comento mientras veía detenidamente a su hermano que tenia clavada una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.- Takeru vamos, tomo a su hermano por el brazo y lo llevo a la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¿Crees que Hikari este realmente con Willis?-pregunto el rubio menor.

-¿Bromeas cierto?, eso no es posible, Hikari esta contigo nunca se iría con Willis, y sabes que Willis tampoco haría algo como eso, es bastante noble.

-¿Entonces porque ninguno de los dos esta aquí?.- bajo la vista.

-No lo sé, ¿la llamaste?

-Si, pero me manda directo al buzón de voz.

-Es probable que allá apagado su celular.- el músico miro al frente.- el laberinto, tal vez entro al laberinto, Mimi me dijo que Hikari es desorientada, puede que allá entrado pero aun no logre encontrar la salida.

-Puede que tengas razón.- su voz sonaba mucho más calmada al escuchar esa opción.

-Le avisare a los guardias para que la busquen, el laberinto es grande, y aunque hayan señales de cómo salir no sabemos si realmente te lleven a la salida.

-No pienso esperar, voy a ir buscarla.- el rubio intento avanzar pero su hermano se interpuso en su camino.

-Olvídalo, si es cierta mi hipótesis, no queremos que los dos se pierdan en el laberinto, que tan probable es que se encuentren, 0,01%, quítate esa estúpida idea de la mente los guardias se encargaran de buscarla.

El rubio se acerco a los guardias y le conto lo que creía había sucedido, probablemente no le hubieran tomado mayor importancia si hubiera sido otro invitado, pero al ser una de las dueñas de la empresa, los guardias accedieron de inmediato.

-Tres de nosotros entraremos al laberinto para buscarla, deberán esperar a que reúna a los demás ya que nos comunicaremos con ellos para poder salir rápido una vez que la encontremos.- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?

-No.- me lance a los brazos del rubio, estaba asustada, creí que moriría, y no solo eso creí que moriría y que luego ese sujeto mataría a toda mi familia.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, y se como salir del laberinto, vamos.- detuve al rubio.

-Él.- señale al sujeto.- él dijo que el asunto de los balances fue un juego, querían saber quien se acercaría más a la verdad, me dijo que sus jefes quieren matarme a mí y a Taichi, dijo que yo seria la ultima Willis, porque fui la que se percato de lo que hacia falsos esos balances.

-Cálmate, respira, de acuerdo, si eso es cierto solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer sin ponerlos en peligro, hay que contratar un detective, seria una investigación discreta, sobre lo de matarlos nadie va a matarlos.

-Tengo miedo, no tanto por mí, sino por Taichi y Sora, por mi sobrino, debo hacer que las amenazas solo se dirijan en mi contra.

-¿De que hablas?

-No voy a poner en riesgo a mi hermano, debo impedirlo, aun no sé como, pero lo hare.

-Cálmate sí, alterada no conseguirás hacer nada.

-Me dijo que luego de vencerlo debía ir a mi galería, que había un paquete ahí para mí.

-Entonces iremos por el.

-Willis, nadie puede saber esto.

-Está bien.

-Willis, lo digo en serio, nadie, ni tus padres, ni Taichi, en especial Taichi, esto será un secreto de los dos, diremos que me perdí en el laberinto y que por casualidad me encontraste.

-De acuerdo, ¿no crees que sonara algo falso?, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Todos saben que soy desorientada y algo distraída, se lo creerán.

-De acuerdo, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿dejaremos al tipo ahí tirado?

-Sí, daremos aviso a los guardias que entro sin ser invitado, no creo que despierte pronto.

El rubio tomo mi mano, la entrelace fuertemente, aun tenía miedo y debía calmarme antes de llegar a la fiesta, caminamos por un rato, Willis realmente sabia como salir de aquel laberinto, al llegar a la entrada vimos a un grupo de guardias en nuestra dirección.

-Señorita Yagami, íbamos a buscarla, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo me perdí.- reí, intentando que sonara lo más natural posible.- no es nada de que preocuparse, eso sí, hay un sujeto que entro sin invitación, esta en el centro del laberinto.

-Iremos enseguida.- los guardias entraron aquel laberinto que había visto toda aquella aterradora escena.

-¡Hikari!.- grito Takeru, se veía desesperado.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el laberinto?, te busque por todos lados nunca paso por mi mente que entrarías ahí.- el rubio observo mi rostro unos segundos, yo sonreí, fue cuando vi que su mirada descendía.-Supongo que Willis se encargo de mantenerte protegida.

-Sí, me ayudo a salir.- el rubio comenzó a caminar al salón.

Fue en ese minuto cuando me percate que no nunca solté la mano del rubio, la solté de inmediato.

-Gracias por todo, yo debo ir por Takeru, creo que entendió algo que no debía.

-Ve, yo iré a la galería y recogeré el paquete, si queremos que esto sea secreto no nos conviene que Kouji lo vea, ¿La clave de entrada sigue siendo la misma?.- asentí.- nos vemos después, te llamare.

* * *

El rubio estaba por llegar a la salida del salón, estaba enfadado, su noche había sido una completa porquería, no logro encontrar a Hikari antes de lo debido y como si fuera poco, cuando se allá en problemas no fue él quien la salvo sino el rubio con complejo de caballero medieval, en esos momentos detestaba a Willis.

-Takeru.- tome la mano del rubio.- podemos hablar.

-Creí que permanecerías más tiempo con tu ex.

-¿Estas celoso?- rei mientras toma el rostro del rubio para que me viera a los ojos.- el solo me ayudo a salir del laberinto nada más.

De acuerdo, no era toda la verdad, pero antes de contarle a Takeru debía saber quienes más podían correr peligro, no pensaba poner en riesgo a Takeru, no ahora que lo tenía nuevamente.

-Debí ser yo quien te ayudara.

-Tu estas conmigo ahora, eso lo importante, es a ti a quien necesito, es a ti quien amo.

-También te amo.- sonrió.- la próxima vez que allá un jardín con laberinto no entres.- rio.

-Lo prometo.- tome su rostro.- bésame sí.- el rubio unió sus labios a los míos, probando cada centímetro de mis labios, nos separamos unos instantes, le regale mi mejor sonrisa.

-Se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos antes de las 12:00.

-Lo sé.

-¿No estás preocupada por lo que nos va pasar?, sabes que no encontrarse antes de esa hora trae consecuencias.

-No, porque sé que no terminaremos, no somos exactamente novios.- rei.- además hay otra opción, 'relación tormentosa' y nadie a dicho que tipo de tormento, tal vez sea tormentosamente cursi o tormentosamente romántica, tal vez no sea tan malo no habernos encontrado a la hora que debíamos.

-Creí que eras supersticiosa.

-Lo soy, pero no hoy.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- el rubio saco de su bolsillo un collar tenia una medalla en forma de corazón con una pequeña inscripción.- la inscripción significa eternidad, mi amor por ti durara por toda la eternidad.

-Awww, es lo más lindo que me han regalado en toda mi vida, nunca voy a quitármelo.- rei, el rubio se puso tras mío, mientras yo recogía mi cabello, puso cuidadosamente el collar.

-Ahora respóndeme algo importante.- mire curiosa al rubio.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- nos vimos unos instantes y comenzamos a reír.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría ser tu novia.- tome el rostro del rubio y lo bese.- ven novio quiero bailar.- nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

No sabia como lo hacia exactamente, pero Takeru había hecho que por unos minutos olvidara todo lo que había pasado esa noche, ahora estaba más decidida que antes, protegería a todos mis seres queridos sin importar que.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo pensaba que te ves muy guapo con ese traje, ¿es un D&G?

-Bingo.- rio.- tú pareces un ángel, tu siempre pareces un ángel.

-¡Oh!, pero yo también puedo ser malvada.- rei.

-No, aunque lo intentes, sigues siendo la chica buena.- rio.

-Prejuicioso.- rei.

-Aun así eres mi nena, solo mía.- tomo fuertemente mi cintura para luego fundir nuestros labios en un beso que me robo la respiración.

* * *

-Así que si pudo con su primer obstáculo, después de todo si tiene la fuerza de su padre.

-Recibió ayuda, así que no estoy tan seguro que sea tan fuerte.

-Lo dejo tirado en el suelo unos instantes, la chica es inteligente, hubiera hecho alguna cosa para quitárselo de encima si no hubiera aparecido su caballero.

-¿Nos desharemos de él?

-No, es tan patético que siga ayudando a su ex, ese chico nunca va dejar de amarla.

-Ambos podrían causarnos problemas.

-Te equivocas, al final nosotros venceremos y la empresa será nuestra, además es una chica tan linda, no podemos dejarla sin nadie, te parece poco quererla dejar sin amigos, quitarle al tarado de su ex seria demasiado, además necesita alguien que haga de pilar y la mantenga de pie hasta que llegue la hora de deshacernos de ella.

-Ella esta saliendo con ese escritor, ¿Por qué dejar al ex, cerca suyo? Su ex es más peligro que el escritor.

-El escritor es inseguro viste su actitud al verla de la mano del ex, no duraran mucho, es demasiado inseguro.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Dudo una vez, esta vez también lo hará, es muy difícil que los seres humanos rompamos un patrón de conducta, solo cuando algo impactante sucede en nuestras vidas lo hacemos, el seguirá siendo el mismo inseguro de siempre, tal vez cambie cuando ella muera, pero para entonces será demasiado tarde.

-Eres más perverso que yo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**__**.**_

Era de noche, el reloj marcaba cerca de las 1:45 A.M, todos en casa dormían por lo mismo escogí esa hora para verlo, nadie podía vernos, últimamente estaba paranoica, pero ¿quién no?, no solo por lo ocurrido en el baile de mascarada sino por el paquete que Willis encontró en la galería.

Flashback.

_Llegue a su departamento lo más rápido posible __después de que Takeru me llevara a casa luego del baile, espere a que la casa fuera inundada por el silencio que me indicaba que todos dormían, me dirigí sigilosamente a mi auto, tome la autopista más rápida para llegar a su apartamento._

_-Siento la demora, pero tardaron mucho en dormirse.- dije mientras entraba._

_-Tranquila, no es como si fuera a quedarme dormido, no después de que abrí el paquete.- me miro con esa expresión de 'esto es serio'.- ¿segura que quieres verlo?_

_-Sí._

_El rubio puso el Cd en su notebook, era un video, al abrirse el archivo vi algo extremadamente familiar, un avión, igual al que protagonizo el accidente en que mis padres murieron, mi corazón se sobresalto, mi respiración se entre corto, el video enseñaba los arreglos que habían sido realizados para que el avión cayera una vez que estuviera en el aire, puse mis manos en mi rostro, esos sujetos habían planeado la muerte de mis padres. El rubio pauso el video._

_-Shh.- me dijo, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.- los encontraremos y haremos que paguen por todo._

_-Ellos planeaban que toda mi familia muriera ese día… eso quiere decir que es mi culpa que los padres de Mimi hayan muerto.- mi voz salió en una especie de sollozo.- como se supone que pueda verla a los ojos sabiendo que el mayor sufrimiento en su vida fue causado por mi culpa._

_-No es tu culpa, ellos son los culpables, su avaricia es la culpable.- acaricio mi cabe__llo.- ¿puedo quitarle la pausa?- asentí._

_El video contenía una voz retorcida, virtual haciéndola irreconocible, era esa voz la que narraba todo, imágenes de un hombre siendo torturado llenaron la pantalla '_así morirá Taichi Yagami', _mi corazón se apretó aun más, el solo imaginar que algo así le pudiera ocurrir a mi hermano, '_su muerte parece un trágico accidente, mientras que la tuya… tenemos grandes planes para ti, solo espera para ver'.

Fin, Flashback.

Desde entonces ya no veía ni hablaba con Mimi, no era capaz de verla a los ojos, no era capaz de estar completamente calmada, fingía todo el tiempo, para que ni mi hermano, cuñada ni mi novio lo notaran; Willis y yo habíamoscontratado a un detective, su nombre Ken Ichijouji era un reconocido detective con origen japonés él cual creció en Inglaterra, Ken nos recomendó mantener con vigilancia tanto a Taichi como a Sora, ambos eran seguidos a todas partes por agentes que trabajaban para Ken, era una forma de mantenerlos a salvo, los agentes inspeccionaban tanto como la casa, auto, oficinas de ambos, tratando así de prevenir cualquier ataque.

Toque el timbre, mientras intentaba quitar todo clase de pensamiento que pudiera impedir que mi mente estuviera clara mientras escuchara a Ken.

-Llegaste antes de lo planeado.- sonrió el rubio.- entra, Ken ya llego.

-Hikari.- sonreí de medio lado, no podía hacer más que eso, el tener que fingir una sonrisa a cada momento del día me agotaba.

-De acuerdo, dinos cual es el plan.

-Bueno por ahora he decidido dos cosas, la primera es que debes desviar el correo personal que llega a tu oficina, debe ser un lugar confiable, no tu departamento, estos sujetos son astutos no me sorprendería que ellos sepan que ayudas a Hikari, lo segundo, dado a la petición de Hikari sobre atraer a los atacantes en su dirección lo he pensado bastante, me parece buena idea, por alguna razón les agrada 'jugar' con ella, eso lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor, Hikari debe conseguir la mayor atención de la prensa que pueda, así también llamaremos su atención, lo que quiero conseguir es una vía de comunicación con ellos, de esa forma podremos llevar a cabo el plan final.

-¿Cuál es el plan final?- pregunto el rubio con voz seria.

-Debemos hacerles creer que Hikari se apoderara de la parte de Taichi, convirtiéndose en la dueña absoluta de la empresa así Taichi estará parcialmente a salvo, luego hay que negociar con ellos, haciéndoles creer que entregara la empresa a cambio de salvarse a sí misma.

-Es un buen plan, pero ¿Cómo atraeré a la prensa?, es decir, suelo dar entrevista por mi trabajo en Vogue, a veces participo en algunas sesiones fotográficas como modelo por las entrevistas, pero, además de eso y lo que se habla de mi galería…

-¿Serviría si se especulara que ella podría ser la imagen de una marca de moda?- pregunto el rubio.

-Pues… sí eso atraería la atención que necesitamos.

-Acepta.- dijo viéndome directo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.- mordí mi labio.

Era una buena idea, me repetí, Sora me había pedido que fuera la imagen para su nueva colección luego de ver como lucia en el desfile de Givenchy, le dije varias veces que lo pensaría pues no quería ser grosera y simplemente negarme… ¿Quién diría que eso me ayudaría?

-Tu correo puede llegar a mi galería.- dije mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello en un gesto que demostraba mis nervios.- Kouji nunca husmea en mi oficina, le pediré a mi asistente que lleve a mi oficina todo lo que se te envié.

-Hikari tu también deberás cambiar tu correo, es decir, tanto el personal como el de tu oficina, a pesar que nuestros agentes también estén vigilando todo, en estos casos es mejor ser más prevenidos que lo habitual.

-Genial.-bufe.- ¿Dónde se suponga que lo mande? ¿A mi galería?

-Sí, no es mala idea.- se levanto.- debo irme chicos, saben que no podemos charlar mucho tiempo, nos vemos en unos días.- se puso de pie, mientras el rubio iba tras él, una vez que se fue.

-¿Quieres leche con miel?-dijo el rubio con cara de niño pequeño, haciéndome sonreír.

-Por supuesto, hace mucho que no tomo leche con miel.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, Taichi y Sora estaban conversando en el jardín, tenían una pequeña discusión sobre cual color sería el mejor para la habitación del bebé, llevaban por lo menos 20 minutos discutiendo sobre lo mismo.

-Sera rosa, porque será una pequeña.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Sera un niño y definitivamente su cuarto no será rosa, será azul o verde, pero no rosa.

-Sora, ¿el doctor te dijo que es niña?

-No, aun no se puede saber.- respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces, mi instinto paterno me dice que será niña, así que será rosa.

-Pues olvídalo mi instinto materno me dice que es niño.

-Señor Yagami, el señor Takaishi subió a ver a la señorita Hikari.- anuncio la sirvienta.

-¿A su cuarto?-la vena de la frente del moreno se comenzaba a hinchar.- ¿Quién se cree que es?- bufo enfurecido.

-Su novio.- rio la pelirroja.- no te atrevas a ir a molestarlos, o pintare el cuarto azul eléctrico sin que te enteres.

-Pero…

-Tenemos una conversación aquí y es importante.

-Ok, pero es niña, tendrá tu color de cabello, mi color de ojos y el carácter de Hikari.- sonrió.- mejor combinación de genes no hay.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso.- la pelirroja vio como su marido bebía su café.- es niño.- lo que provoco que el moreno se atorara, impidiéndole refutar lo dicho.

-Ya lo veremos en la próxima visita al doctor.- tocio un poco.- estoy seguro que tengo razón.

-Me rindo.- dijo cansada la pelirroja.- será lo que tiene que ser.

-Muy cierto.- sonrió.

* * *

Estaba cansada, las juntas nocturnas con Ken y Willis hacían que durmiera mal, todo el asunto hacia que durmiera mal, todas las noche tenia pesadillas, el miedo me consumía por dentro, solo se alejaba cuando estaba junto a Takeru, entonces me sentía protegida como si nada malo pudiera alcanzarme, me di vuelta en la cama y puse la almohada sobre mi rostro no quería despertar, al menos no aun, deseaba por lo menos tener un sueño decente, sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se habría, saque la almohada de mi rostro.

-Takeru.- grite, me levante rápido y me lance a sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, se suponía que debías estar hoy en Vogue por el anuncio de quien estará en la portada.

-Ya sé quién es la portada, olvidas que tuve que votar, además le dije a Francisca que no me sentía bien, lo que es en parte cierto, así que tengo el día libre, de todas formas no tenía trabajo.- me recosté en la cama mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo.

-¿Por qué sigues con pijama?- se volteo a verme quedando frente a frente.

-Quería dormir, no he dormido bien estos últimos días, tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo.

-Ven aquí.- me recosté sobre su pecho.- duerme un poco yo vigilare tus sueños.

-Te aburrirás, olvídalo.

-Puedo seguir escribiendo el libro.- dijo en tono dulce.

-Planeas poner el notebook sobre mi espalda.- levante la vista.

-¡Rayos!- rio.- no pensé en eso.

-Ya sé.- me recosté junto a él y pase mi brazo por su cintura.- siéntate y podrás escribir.- sonreí, el rubio obedeció sin decir palabra, me acurruque a su lado y cerré los ojos.

-Duerme bien.

Fue lo último que escuche. Sin duda que él estuviera a mi lado me hizo bien, después de días sin dormir bien logre soñar cosas lindas, yo de pequeña jugando con Taichi futbol, eso soñaba cuando sentí que me acariciaban el cabello.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije en tono adormilado.

-Te estás moviendo mucho creí que era una pesadilla.

-No, soñaba que jugaba futbol con mi hermano, le estaba ganando.- abrí los ojos vi como el rubio cerraba el notebook y lo dejaba sobre la mesa al lado de mi cama, se recostó a mi lado, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y la hundí.

-Casi es hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos la tarde solo para nosotros, yo no escribiré más por hoy y tú no llevaras tu cámara.- paso su mano por mi rostro para luego buscar mi mano y besarla.

-Ame esa idea.- reí.- debo ir a darme un baño y vestirme, no puedo salir en pijama a pasear.

-¡Oh!, pero amo tu pijama.- rio.

-Tonto.- me puse de pie mire por la ventana era un día lindo, por lo que busque algo ligero, tome un enterito short color crema con flores de un tono violeta claro, era ceñido arriba del busto, por lo que se veía como si tuviera vuelos, la parte inferior era un tanto suelta hasta llegar a mis caderas donde tenía una especie de cinturón de la misma tela, no era escandalosamente corto, pero si dejaba ver la forma de mis piernas.

-¿No me vas a pedir que salga?- sonrió pícaramente.

-No hay necesidad, luego de bañarme me cambiare en el baño, y la puerta tendrá seguro.- sonreí al ver como la sonrisa picara del rubio se desvanecía.- no demorare mucho.

Por primera vez en mi vida cumplí mi palabra al decir no demorare mucho, amaba mi cabello al ser tan lacio me hacía más fácil lavarlo, por lo que no demore, enjabone mi cuerpo con espuma de esencia a rosas, una vez fuera de la ducha seque mi cuerpo y me vestí, sonreí, hacia mucho que no usaba algo tan corto, no importaba era esbelta se veía bien en mi, puse crema en mi rostro, cepille mi cabello, busque el maquillaje pero lo olvide, abrí la puerta del baño.

-¡Oh por Dios!- el rubio me miro casi con la boca abierta.

-¡JÁ!, me veo bien cierto.- sonreí, el rubio se levanto de la cama y me hizo girar.

-Te ves hermosa, vamos.

-No, aun no termino, no me he maquillado.

-Estas perfecta así, me gustas con o sin maquillaje, siempre pareces un ángel.- se acerco dándome un beso fugaz.

-Ok, no me maquillare, solo me pondré brillo labial.- rodé los ojos, tome unas sandalias las cuales tenían algo de tacón.- lista.- tome el brazo del rubio y salimos en dirección desconocida.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de todo si había conseguido la portada, la satisfacción recorría su cuerpo, no tuvo necesidad de utilizar a su mejor amiga, ella sola consiguió lo que deseaba, aun así sentía que de cierta forma esa sonrisa no era por completo de felicidad, su amistad con Hikari iba de mal en peor, la castaña menor ni siquiera la volteaba a ver y cuando sus miradas se encontraban era como si la pequeña viera la muerte en frente, sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza, dolor, agonía, muchas veces intento acercarse a ella pero Hikari solo se rehusó, poniendo escusas que estaba segura que ni ella misma creía, como si fuera poco su periodo se había retrasado una semana, era raro pues ella siempre fue regular, de pronto su rostro se puso blanco, _ella siempre fue regular… ella había… sin protección… ¡OH POR DIOS!_, estaba embarazada, genial era lo último que le faltaba.

El camino a la disquera se le hizo eterno, como se suponía que le diría a Yamato que estaba embarazada estaba entrando en pánico, le temblaban la manos y las rodillas, lo peor de todo es que vería a Junn ahí, su día cambio de un extremo a otro de 'casi felicidad a extremadamente mal'. Entro pero no vio al rubio por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Disculpa busco a Yamato lo has visto?- pregunto a un chico que trabaja ahí.

-Está en el salón dos.- el chico le indico con la mirada que camino debía seguir.

Camino lento, pues no sabía si seguía en reunión con el grupo, a final de cuenta su concierto estaba cerca, ya se habían acabado los días en los que él tenía la completa disposición de estar con ella a cada hora, solo faltaban dos semanas para su concierto debía perfeccionar muchos detalles, sin mencionar los largos ensayos.

* * *

Estaba exhausto, la reunión fue extremadamente larga, se hablo de hasta lo que era completamente prescindible, pero Junn decía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, la pelirroja estaba convencida que el concierto de apertura debía ser el mejor del año, a fin de cuentas estaban tratando de llevar cada vez más lejos la música de la banda.

-Junn, ¿ya me puedo ir? Mimi debe estarme esperando.

-Claro.- rodo los ojos.- por hoy no hay más que hacer, recuerda que mañana temprano tienes ensayo, no puedes faltar ni intentar postergarlo.- se puso de pie quedando frente al rubio.

-No lo hare, sé que es importante ensayar duro para que todo salga fenomenal.- sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana.- la pelirroja dio unos pasos, tomo su rostro y casi cae al suelo de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del rubio.

-¿Comiste antes de venir a la reunión?

-No me dio tiempo, me duele la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo hay 2 cuadros de un bosque en la sala de reuniones?

-Solo hay uno.- respondió rápidamente el rubio.- estás viendo doble.- tomo las piernas de la chica y al cargo para luego sentarla sobre la mesa.- creo que deberás quedarte quieta unos minutos, tal vez sea bueno que veas un doctor.

-Exageras, solo me salte una comida, gran cosa.- afirmo la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, reduciendo de esa forma la distancia entre ambos.

-Llamare un doctor, así me quedo más tranquilo.

-No, no te vayas, no me quiero quedarme sola.- la pelirroja paso sus brazos por la espalda del músico.

* * *

Abrió la puerta sin tocar pues no oyó a nadie dentro.

-Tranquila no te voy a dejar sola, solo me preocupa que estés así.- el rubio abrazo a su asesora sin percatarse que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Siento interrumpir su privacidad, creí que su reunión había terminado.- la castaña sonaba molesta.

El universo está en mi contra, todo sale mal en mi vida, Hikari, el problema de la portada, mi posible embarazo, mi novio abrazando a su asesora lunática, a la cual tenía sobre la mesa, en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que las piernas de la estúpida pelirroja casi rodeaban al músico que se suponía era SU novio.

-Mimi, no es lo que parece.- respondió rápidamente.- Junn no se sentía bien…- el rubio no tuvo tiempo de explicar.

-Claro y decidiste hacerla sentir mejor de esa forma… que considerado.

-Yo… esto no es lo que parece, deja que te explique.

-Dice la verdad, pero parece que eres demasiado idiota incluso para escuchar a los demás.- la pelirroja sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña.

-Te dije que no le hablaras así a mi novia.- volteo para ver a la modelo.- ella no se sentía bien y yo…

-Estoy embarazada, por lo menos podrías respetar eso, Ishida.- la castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Genial, estaba embarazada y el padre de su hijo le estaba engañando con su asesora, era genial, que más le podía pasar ahora, con su suerte era probable que le cayera un rayo.

-Mimi.- murmuro el rubio.

¿Embarazada?, era una especie de venganza por la situación que vio o decía la verdad, sacudió su cabeza, nadie bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas, ¿sería padre?, ¡POR DIOS!, ¿Qué haría?, seguir a la castaña en el estado de te matare si te acercas no era buena idea, lo peor de todo es que entendía su enfado, a él tampoco le hubiera agradado verla en esa posición con otro hombre, mierda de día.

Condujo varios minutos sin saber qué hacer, ¿con quién podía hablar?, no podía llamar a Zoe vio su expresión de tristeza al no obtener la portada, ¿Kouji?, no, no eran suficientemente cercanos como para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, Sora… bueno con ella nunca logro llevarse bien, Taichi, ¡NO!, mataría al estúpido padre de su hijo y tendría un hijo sin padre, Takeru… no, era como si hablara con el mismo idiota padre de su hijo, Hikari… era a la única que le tenía la confianza suficiente como para hablar sobre un tema así, no importaba que tan peleadas o distanciadas estuvieran, hablaría con ella, todo saldría bien.

Marco rápidamente aquel numero que sabia a la perfección, nadie respondía, llamo una y otra vez, nada, entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta fuertemente, seguro había visto que era ella y decidió no contestar, estaba sola, triste, engañada y embarazada.

* * *

-Señor Stewart, ¿Por qué desea cambiar la dirección de correo?

-Es un asunto personal.- se limito a sí mismo en su respuesta.

-¿Entonces debo enviarlo a la galería de la señorita Yagami?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué es?

-¿La señorita Yagami y Ud. Volvieron no es cierto?, es decir, vi las fotografías que salieron en la revista, se veían adorables juntos.- sonrió la asistente.

-No, solo somos amigos.-bajo la vista.

¿En qué minuto se le ocurrió darle tanta confianza a su asistente?, si fuera un jefe estricto podría despedirla, pero él mismo formo esa relación de confianza que se demostraba con esa pregunta que nada tenía que ver con trabajo, lo peor de todo es que aun le dolía decir, 'solo somos amigos', claro que no dolía tanto como escuchar 'es una lástima, ustedes son el uno para el otro, hechos a la medida'

-Siento la pregunta, no pierda las esperanzas, un amor que duro tantos años no se acaba de un día para el otro.- la asistente salió cerrando con cuidado la oficina.

-Es cierto…

Por eso ya no está conmigo, porque un amor de años no se olvida de un día para el otro, sonrió amargamente para sí mismo, sabia eso desde que la conoció, aun así siempre tuvo la esperanza de lograr hacerla olvidar al estúpido chico que rompió su corazón, era un fracasado, a pesar de intentarlo una y otra vez nunca lo consiguió.

Se levanto de su escritorio, no pudo evitar ver aquella fotografía la cual enseguida acerco a su vista, Hikari y él en el desierto, Jordania, sonrió, aquella fue la primera sesión de fotografía oficial de Hikari en Vogue, estaba tan nerviosa que le rogo que la acompañara, como era común no pudo negarse, los recuerdos de aquel viaje bombardearon su mente uno tras otro, en especial uno.

Flashback

_-No es hermoso el desierto a la atardecer.- dijo la castaña sonriendo._

_-Sí, todo aquí es tan…_

_-Pacifico.- completo.- este lugar me hace sentir en armonía, me di cuenta de algo._

_-¿De qué?_

_-Es sobre nosotros, creo que independiente de que ocurra en el futuro con nosotros, es decir, si seguimos siendo novios o nos separamos, creo que nunca podremos romper el lazo que nos une, no lo digo porque te conozco desde hace años, sino porque cuando yo más lo necesite tu estuviste ahí para mi.- sonrió.- espero poder estar ahí cuando tu mas me necesites._

_-No digas que nos separaremos, ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa posibilidad.- abrazo a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.- tú eres todo para mí._

_-Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro, pero si te puedo decir algo que es seguro, tú en este momento, justo ahora, eres todo para mí._

Fin del Flashback.

Sonrió, ese día deseo siempre ser todo para ella, ese día quiso compartir toda su vida con aquella fotógrafa que era la dueña absoluta de su corazón; ahora que pasaban más tiempo por aquellas amenazas, se sentía importante de nuevo, como si tuviera un motivo especial para levantarse todos los días.

* * *

Llevábamos un rato paseando por las calles parisinas, logre convencer al rubio que era mejor un delicioso helado que ir a restaurant por comida, cosa que hizo que él sonriera como si fuera un niño, como no, si con eso le estaba dando el postre sin comer el resto.

-Quiero más helado.- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Seguro?, con este sería el cuarto.- reí.

-Sí, seguro, ¿tu quieres más?- negué con la cabeza.- vuelvo en seguida.- dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la tienda de helados.

Me acerque a unos músicos callejeros, ambos chicos tocaban muy bien, uno tenia un violín y otro un violonchelo, sus melodías sonaban tan bello, sonreí y les di dinero.

-¿Le gusto?- pregunto el chico del violín con una gran sonrisa.

-Fue hermoso.- sonreí.- siempre quise tocar violín pero mis padres solo accedieron a inscribirme en clases de ballet.

-Porque no baila mientras nosotros tocamos.- dijo el chico del violonchelo algo emocionado.

-Pues.- me voltee y vi que mi novio compraba un helado gigante, sonreí para mi misma.- de acuerdo.

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía desconocida para mis sentidos, aun así era bastante fácil de seguirle el ritmo, pose mis brazos en la posición inicial de ballet y gire para luego dar un salto, aterrizando en la punta de mis pies, no pude evitar sonreír, por fin una sonrisa sincera, no fingida se sentía tan bien, seguía moviéndome al ritmo de la música hasta sentir una mirada azul.

-Hace mucho que no te veía bailar.

-Llevo un tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Deberías bailar más seguido te hace feliz.

-Quizás lo haga.

Una vez más mentía, era por su bien no quería ponerlo en peligro, pero la verdad era que ya lo hacía, estando con él, muy en el fondo estaba consciente que si quería protegerlo debía alejarlo, pero no podía, no sin romperme en el proceso… solo sabía que sufriría menos teniéndolo lejos a verlo herido o muerto por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo.

-¿Hikari?, Hika, vamos aun nos queda mucho por ver, recuerdas, estaremos todo el día juntos.

-Sí.- me arroje a sus brazos, rodeándolo con toda mi fuerza, prefería morir antes de que él saliera lastimado, buscaría la forma de protegerlo, roge al universo que eso no implicara tener que alejarme por completo de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- acaricio mi cabello.- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-No estoy triste, no es nada.- levante la vista y sonríe como solía hacerlo antes de que todo se volviera una pesadilla.- solo recordé a mis padres, es todo.

-Ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti, te has convertido en una gran artista, siempre les gusto la idea que fueras fotógrafa.

Algo le ocurría, podía percibirlo, como intervalos en los que la castaña no podía ocultar lo que sentía, no lograba descubrir que era, pero era algo grave, SU Kari nunca le ocultaba nada a menos que lo hiciera por su propio bien o tal vez no confiaba lo suficiente en él como antes.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?

-Es sorpresa, te prometo que te encantara.

* * *

Llevaba horas meditando que haría, como lograría que la modelo lo escuchara sin cerrarle la puerta en la cara, debían hablar, es decir, seria padre, un ligero dolor de cabeza afloro al pensar en ello, era su culpa, ¿Por qué rayos no uso protección?, Oh sí, estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ello, ahora tendría un hijo cuya madre no lo quería ni ver, sacudió su cabeza, no permitiría que su hijo pasara lo que él paso, su hijo tendría un padre y una madre presentes todo el tiempo, tomo decidido las llaves de su auto, no importaba cuantas veces le cerrara la puerta en la cara o le gritara, solucionarían el problema, que al final de cuentas solo era un mal entendido muy desafortunado.

El camino a la casa de la castaña se le hizo eterno como si recorriera una trayectoria de un país a otro, al llegar, toco la puerta decidido, hoy solucionarían todo le costara lo que le costara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la modelo en un gruñido.

-Necesitamos hablar, lo que viste, yo solo la estaba ayudando.

-Eres tan considerado.- la castaña camino hasta el gran sofá y se sentó, viendo como el rubio cerraba la puerta y caminaba en su dirección.

-En realidad si soy considerado, no podría dejar a nadie solo sintiéndose mal y viendo doble, Junn no comió antes de la reunión, eso unido con el estrés de planificar cada aspecto del concierto supongo que produjo todo, yo no te engañaría te lo dije hace mucho.

-¿Tenias que ayudarla de esa forma? Porque sabes desde mi posición se veía como que ustedes dos estaban a punto de tener sexo.

-Yo no te engañaría con Junn, solo la puse en la mesa porque casi se desmaya, por favor dime que me crees.

-No, no te creo, todo hoy me ha salido mal, que digas la verdad sería algo bueno por lo que debe ser mentira.- se puso de pie, camino en de un lado a otro observando al rubio, parecía decir la verdad.

-¿Crees que mi día fue bueno?, tuve una agotadora reunión, Junn por poco queda estampada en el piso por no comer, tu llegas y piensas mil cosas que nunca ocurrieron y luego me dices que vamos a ser padres, yo tampoco he tenido un buen día.

-Ahora es culpa mía estar embarazada, pues yo no hice este bebé sola, recuerda eso.- chillo la modelo.

-No he dicho que sea tu culpa no malinterpretes mis palabras, Mimi, yo solo dije que tuve un día difícil también.

-Pues somos dos, por lo mismo vete ahora de mi departamento, sinceramente evitare todo lo desagradable a mi vista y en este momento eres desagradable, así que fuera.

-¿Me estas echando?

-No como puedes pensar eso.- menciono en tono sarcástico.- te estoy pidiendo hasta ahora educadamente que te vayas de mi apartamento.

-Por favor no te pongas infantil, aquí los dos somos adultos.

-Créeme que lo sé, ahora fuera.

-Mimi.- se acerco a la castaña pero esta se alejo como acto reflejo.

-¡Fuera de Aquí!- chillo.- si no te vas por las buenas llamare a los guardias.

-Me iré, pero esta conversación quedo pendiente, no creas que con una escena infantil me alejaras de ti.

-Como sea.- bufo, vio como el rubio cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, estúpido rubio, le dijo 'infantil', lo peor de todo es que era la verdad, pero por alguna razón no podía actuar mejor, su orgullo le impedía ceder tan fácilmente, si quería que lo perdonara se tendría que esforzar más.

* * *

La brisa movía mi cabello, en ese momento como desea ser libre como ella, quería ser brisa, ser libre, sin preocupaciones, por primera vez en mi vida no me molestaba la idea de no tener un ruta preestablecida, quería dejar mis preocupaciones, culpas, miedos todo atrás e irme lejos con el rubio que en esos momentos sostenía mi mano, mire en su dirección, no podía escapar, no si eso implicara poner su vida en riesgo, no si eso implicara poner la vida de todos los que amaba en riesgo, debía enfrentar mi destino, no tenía claro si era morir por manos de esos crueles y despiadados asesinos o salir victoriosa, lo que si tenía claro era que en mi destino estaba escrito que yo sería la encargada de luchar hasta el final, como el rayo de luz luchando con la espesa oscuridad.

-Nena, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba en mi destino, en sí realmente lo estoy siguiendo.- me gire quedando frente a él.- me preguntaba cuantas adversidades seremos capaces de soportar sin separarnos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, todas, soportaremos y superaremos todas, no está en mis planes abandonarte.

-No estoy diciendo que tú desees dejarme, es solo que a veces, no está solo en nuestras manos no se puede doblar la mano al destino, siempre será lo que debe ser.

-¿Dudas de nosotros?- pregunto en tono de reproche.

-¡NO!, yo NUNCA he dudado de nosotros, nunca he dudado del amor que existente entre nosotros, solo pensaba en tonterías, no le des importancia.

-No puedes pedirme algo así, todo lo tuyo es importante para mí, incluso esos pensamientos sobre el destino.- acaricio mi mejilla.- te amo.

-Y yo a ti, por siempre.- le di un beso fugaz.- ¿Me llevaras a la Torre Eiffel?

-Lo supiste desde que salimos de casa ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, es uno de los pocos lugares que no hemos visitado juntos, sin mencionar que es muy romántico, eso y la comida de Le Jules-Verne es la mejor de todo Paris.

-Lo sé, por eso te traje aquí.- sonrió.

-Es cruel que no dejaras traer mi cámara.- esboce un puchero, que le hizo gracia a mi hermoso novio.- no te rías.

-Has vivido en Paris por seis años, no creeré si me dices que no tienes fotografías de la Torre Eiffel.

-Obviamente tengo muchas fotografías, pero no tengo ninguna en la que estés tu conmigo.- baje la mirada, consciente que eso haría que mi novio se sintiera mal.

-¡Oh es cierto!, no pensé en ello, no te pongas triste, no será última vez que vendremos, tendrás muchas fotos de nosotros aquí.- me rodeo en un abrazo al cual me aferre como si mi vida dependiera de ello, debía guardar cada sensación que él producía en mi, después de todo no sabía cuál era la mejor opción, decirle la verdad o alejarlo por su bien.

La cena fue relativamente normal, salvo por los músico que se detuvieron un buen rato en nuestra mesa, según ellos, dedicaban la más hermosa melodía a la más hermosa pareja, algo que causo un poco de gracia y tristeza en mi, claro que me esforcé en que no sé notara.

Al llegar a la planta baja, caminamos lento por las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida, la noche era hermosa, aunque un tanto helada, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no estoy segura si era por el frio aire o por toda la situación actual.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto en tono dulce.

-Un poco, no creí que fuera hacer tanto frio.- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, intentando así darme un poco de calor.

-Debí decirte que te traería a cenar aquí, así habrías traído una chaqueta.- me envolvió con sus brazos.- vamos rápido al auto.- asentí.

Al llegar al auto, puso un poco de calefacción produciendo que otro escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, me voltee a verlo y le sonreí, nunca me cansaría de perderme en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Gracias por hoy, fue un día muy lindo.

-No hay de que.- se acerco y beso mi frente.- te llevare a casa antes que tu hermano prepare una bomba que detone justo cuando me vea.- rio.

Tardamos en llegar a casa de mi hermano, después de todo no estaba tan cerca del centro de Paris, al llegar a la entrada el rubio se detuvo haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo, lo mire extrañada pues normalmente entraba conmigo y conversábamos o mimoseábamos por un buen rato.

-¿Qué?- dije viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Hoy seré todo un caballero, dejare a la hermosa damisela en la entrada del castillo sana y salva y me iré.- sonrió.

-¡Oh!- sonreí.- ¿eso quiere decir que no habrá beso de despedida?- hice un puchero, que causo una carcajada y una muy dulce mirada de MI Takeru.

-Buen punto.- se acerco lentamente hasta juntar nuestras frentes, rápidamente nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, mientras no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos, sonreí para luego sentir como sus labios cubrían los míos, el fue tan dulce como los anteriores, solo que en este no existía solo dulzura de mi parte sino también un dejo de nostalgia y temor, temor a perder a mi todo.-Buenas noches, nena.

-Buenas noches.- lo vi con la mirada más dulce que mis ojos pudieron expresar, no me moví de la entrada hasta ver como su auto se alejaba, respire hondo, mañana pensaría en que era lo mejor para ambos.

Al llegar a mi habitación, tome mi blackberry para chequear si todo en Vogue estaba bien, _35 llamadas perdidas 'Mimi'_, me senté en la cama, ¿Qué hacia la llamaba?, no podía fingir no haber recibido las llamadas, de todas las escusas que había creado para no hablarle esa sería la menos creíble de todas, presione el botón llamar, después de todo aun me preocupaba por ella.

-Diga.-escuche de la otra línea.

-Mimi, ¿Ocurrió algo porque me llamaste?

-Te llame hace horas, no sé para qué tienes celular sino lo contestas.- chillo del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, lo deje en casa, en realidad, lo olvide en casa, pero dime ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Tenía un problema.

-¿Cuál? Me estas asustando, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Hika, estoy embarazada.

-¡¿QUE?

-Lo que escuchaste, ¡Dios! Se siente tan bien poder decírselo a alguien que no me culpe.

-¿Yamato te culpo?

-Yamato se revolcó con Junn hoy.

-Él no haría eso, está loco por ti, ¿Estás segura?

-Los vi.

La conversación duro cerca de una hora, Mimi se desahogo, lo que me tranquilizaba, al menos aun puedo ayudarla en eso, respecto a lo demás, no le dije nada, tengo miedo de su reacción sin mencionar que tengo miedo por lo que pueda ocurrirles a todos.

* * *

El rubio dormía cómodamente hasta que una canción perturbo sus sueños, era la canción que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje, tomo con movimientos brucos su celular, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras presionaba el botón para leer el mensaje.

_Amor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, asuntos de la empresa, pasare por tu apartamento como a las ocho, así me cuentas como estuvo tu día y que opino tu editor sobre el libro, te amo. Hikari._

Ladeo la cabeza, no le comento nada sobre 'asuntos urgentes en la empresa', pero era algo que se volvía más y más común, se recostó en su cama, debía levantarse, después de todo era un día importante, su libro estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba el final, sonrió para sí mismo, el libro termino narrando su historia con Hikari, ellos tenían un final feliz ¿cierto?, a veces pensaba que sí, pero esas reacciones que la castaña dejaba escapar de vez en vez le preocupaban, algo la atormentaba, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?, más importante aún, ¿En quién estaba confiando?, pues nadie era capaz de llevar una carga solo.

Se levanto de mala gana, tomo una ducha rápida para luego vestirse con rapidez, no desayunaría, lo haría después de la reunión con su editor. Al llegar a la agencia se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de su editor, Joseph lo esperaba con una expresión seria clavada en su rostro.

-Por fin llegas, estoy ansioso quiero ver cómo va ese libro.- dijo mientras tomaba el bosquejo.

-Va excelente, solo le falta el final, pero ya se como terminara por lo que no hay mayor problema.

-¿Sera un final feliz no es cierto?- levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con la del ojiazul.- muy predecible, pero está bien, después de todo a los lectores les gustan los finales felices.

-¿Preferías que los dejara separados?

-No es eso, es solo que en lo personal, saliendo del papel de editor, me cuesta creer que alguien pueda perdonar tanta idiotez, es decir se que el protagonista tuvo sus razones pero ¡Dios!, eso no quita el daño que infringió.

-El amor lo perdona todo.- dijo en voz firme.

-No siempre, ya que si lo perdona todo, en este mundo solo habrían finales felices y no es así, pero como dije, está bien, solo has que sea como hasta ahora, es decir que se queden juntos pero no lo hagas extremadamente empalagoso, no queremos producirle diabetes a nuestros lectores.

-Seguro.- rodo los ojos.- te dejare la copia para que la leas con calma.

-No es necesario, con todos los adelantos que me mandaste por mail, me queda muy poco para ponerme al día.- paso un buen rato hasta que Joseph pareció terminar lo que le restaba del libro.- está bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que oculta Meredith?

-¿De qué hablas?

-William en varios párrafos cuenta sobre las extrañas actitudes de Meredith, ¿Qué oculta?

-Aun no lo sé.- dijo con sinceridad.- pero no le tomara mucho descubrirlo eso te lo aseguro.

-Genial, porque es lo que le está dando esa pequeña fracción de drama que necesitaba una vez que Meredith decidió perdonarlo, puedes irte Takaishi, todo está bien, aprobado hasta aquí.

-Nos vemos entonces.

Al salir de la agencia, condujo a lo más rápido que pudo a su cafetería favorita necesitaba cafeína, eso lo terminaría de despertar y lo relajaría, al entrar pidió un expreso sin azúcar, se sentó cerca de la ventana, le gustaba ver a la gente pasar.

Tomo el bosquejo y le hecho una ojeada, ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que Meredith ocultaba sino tenía la menor idea de que era lo que ocultaba Hikari?, tomo su pluma avanzo unas hojas, apartándose de esa forma del último capítulo escrito.

_¿Qué es lo que me escondes?, por favor dímelo, no quiero vivir entre engaños y mentiras, por favor, Nena, dime todo, nada lograra separarnos, porque tú eres el aire que respiro, sin ti no puedo respirar, no puedo vivir, eso que escondes me daña, confía en mi prometo no defraudarte, solo confía._

-¿Terminando tu libro?- escucho una voz que no le era del todo indiferente.

-Catalina… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por un café, recuerdas es una cafetería, supongo que tú haces lo mismo.

-Aja.

-¿Por qué estas preocupado? ¿Va algo mal con el libro?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te conozco, estas preocupado y mucho, ¿Es por el libro?

-No, es algo personal… ¿Tu como has estado?

-De maravilla, las sesiones con el psicólogo me han hecho mucho bien, gracias por ayudarme.- sonrió.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-No era tu obligación, es por eso que lo agradezco, anda vamos a caminar un poco, así nos ponemos al día… ¿o tienes algún compromiso?

-No, de hecho no tengo nada que hacer.

Genial, vamos.

* * *

-Esto es completamente necesario.- cuestione, mientras veía como Willis se tomaba muy enserio todo el trabajo.

-Es solo algo de defensa personal, es bueno que te sepas defender sobre todo ahora, además te gusta el aerobox ¿porque te molesta el kung fu?

-No me molesta, es solo que no sé, me duele el cuerpo, hace mucho que no practicaba tanto, mi estado físico es un desastre.

-He visto peores.- rio el rubio.- ¿supongo que comiste antes de venir?-asentí.- te vez más delgada, ¿estás haciendo dieta?

-No, pero gracias, siempre es bueno estar más delgada.- sonreí.- debe ser porque tengo los horarios en desequilibrio, piensa que para mi ahora es normal estar en reuniones de madrugada.

-De acuerdo, ese es un buen punto, anda en guardia.

Me pose frente al rubio y adopte la posición indicada, para mi sorpresa el rubio no tuvo compasión conmigo, comenzó a dar patadas las cuales dificultosamente logre esquivar, lance una serie de golpes seguidos los cuales fueron frenados y/o esquivados por Willis, gire para dar más impulso a la patada que dirigí a su abdomen, el rubio casi perdió el equilibrio, de acuerdo debía admitir que se sentía bien librar tensión entrenando, sonreí abiertamente haciendo que el ojiceleste me viera con decisión, el rubio lanzo un golpe directo a mi rostro tome su brazo y lo gire tras él para luego hacer palanca.

-¡Hey! Dijimos que esto sería Kung fu no lucha.

-Dejémoslo en todo vale, claro que sin jaulas, sillas, ni demás cosas sin sentido, solo técnica.- me jacte.

-Hecho pero te arrepentirás.

-Ya veremos.

El rubio intento soltar la palanca, fue cuando decidí soltarla tome impulso para luego impactar sobre él en una especie de plancha cruzada, de acuerdo, esto era su culpa, cuando éramos novios solíamos ir a eventos de lucha, por lo que termine aprendiendo un par de cosas, camine alrededor del rubio que estaba tendido, me llene de orgullo, orgullo que desapareció casi por completo al ver que rápidamente se incorporaba, lance una decidida patada directo a su pecho, pero el ojiceleste la detuvo, sostuvo mi pierna para luego hacerme girar y tirarme a la lona.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías, ¿Quién está en la lona ahora?-sonrió.

Me incorpore lo más rápido que pude, mi espalda dolía, no había aterrizado de buena forma, el ojiceleste comenzó a rodearme, lanzo movimientos rápidos en mi contra que logre esquivar, fue cuando recordé que estábamos sobre lona, una sonrisa se esbozo en mi rostro, flexione mis rodillas esperando que se acercara una vez que la distancia entre ambos fue casi mínima aproveche mi posición y lo impacte con patadas voladoras, el rubio cayo de inmediato a la lona, después de todo si había sido bueno ser porrista, es decir no todos lograban hacer piruetas sobre el aire.

-¿Quién está en la lona justo ahora?-reí, mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo.

Sin darme cuenta sentí un golpe en mis tobillos que hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, caí de lleno a la lona.

-Ambos estamos tirados en la lona.- rio.

-¡Argh!- bufe.

-No debes confiarte, recuerda eso, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste las patadas?

-Lucha, es tu culpa, tú me llevabas a ver eso.

-¡Oh!, como no me percate que eras la versión morena de Lita.- rio haciendo que yo también riera.

-Malvado, sé que no soy tan bueno como ella, y mis patadas voladoras apestan, pero aun así te derribe.

-Como sea, tu Kung fu no está mal, tienes buena defensa, solo debes tratar de no desconcéntrate.- me lanzo una botella de agua mineral.- tiene limón.

* * *

El moreno se acercaba a su auto, iría a casa, desde que Sora estaba embarazada no quería perderse ni un instante con ella y el bebé, al llegar a la salida del estacionamiento podría haber jurado ver a un tipo vestido de negro, parpadeo pero ya no había nada, genial pensó, el cansancio lo estaba matando, ¿Dónde rayos se suponía que estaba Willis?, desapareció toda la tarde sin más, sin mencionar que se veía un tanto cansado desde hacía varios días ya, como si trasnochara todos los días… ahora que lo pensaba bien no era la única persona que estaba en esas condiciones, Hikari también estaba cambiada, lucia diferente, mucho más delgada lo que era raro porque la castaña siempre fue extremadamente esbelta, ¿Tal vez se veían por las noches para que Takeru no lo supiera?, rio mentalmente por ello, sus deseos de juntarlos nuevamente estaban rebasando todos los limites, aun así no lo podía evitar, sin darse cuenta tomo una calle que lo llevaba cerca de la galería de su hermana, sonrió un poco giro lentamente en la calle para luego salir a una que era más requerida por los vehículos, al girar a la derecha, simplemente todo quedo negro, eso y un fuerte ruido se hicieron presentes.

El castaño golpeo su cabeza contra el volante, perdiendo parcialmente la consciencia, un hombre que iba en el auto de atrás bajo de inmediato a ayudarlo, una vez que reviso su pulso llamo a la ambulancia, para ese entonces el castaño ya se encontraba mejor.

-En serio, muchas gracias pero no es necesario ir al hospital.

-Es completamente necesario, el impacto no fue grave aun así es mejor que te revisen uno nunca sabe.- dijo el extraño.

-No puedo creer que el otro auto se diera a la fuga.

-Tranquilo, anote la patente, se la di a los policías, no tardaran mucho en encontrarlo.

-Gracias, realmente has sido muy amable conmigo, debo avisar a mi esposa, ni siquiera sé como decirle no quiero que se ponga nerviosa, está embarazada.

-Si me permites yo puedo llamarla, ya sabes, para tranquilizarla, tu voz aun esta agitada eso podría alarmarla.

-Creo que sería mucho abuso.

-No es nada, ese es el numero.- indico con la vista al número de la pantalla del celular del moreno, este solo asintió.- la llamare espera un poco.

El moreno cerró los ojos, los sentía pesados, sin mencionar que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tal vez después de todo si era buena idea ir al hospital, rayos, odiaba los hospitales desde el accidente de sus padres.

-Listo, le dije a que hospital nos dirigíamos, estará esperando allá, y para que sepas tu esposa es muy valiente.

-Lo sé, a veces creo que el cobarde de los dos soy yo, si la situación fuera a la inversa estaría histérico.

-Es comprensible, no es algo de que avergonzarse.

El viaje al hospital fue bastante rápido, el moreno fue en la ambulancia con el hombre que lo había ayudado, Daniel, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su esposa acercarse a la camilla, la pelirroja le regalo un tierna sonrisa, mientras sostenía su mano, se alejo de él pues debían hacerle unos exámenes.

-Estará bien no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarlo, Daniel, me alegra que hayas estado ahí, no todas las personas son tan amables como tú.

-Estoy bastante seguro que cualquier otra persona habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo.

* * *

El rubio llevo a Catalina hasta el portal de su casa, está se volteo quedando frente a frente, lo contemplo unos instantes, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-Me la pase muy bien hoy, gracias por no guardar rencor después de todo lo que te hice pasar.

-No es nada, realmente me alegra que estés mejor.

-Sabes no estaba muy segura de cómo tomarías esto, pero creo que lo harás muy bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nuestra situación, realmente de todo corazón creo que lo harás muy bien, serás un gran padre, Takeru.

-… ¿Padre?- dijo en tono dificultoso.

-Tengo cuatro meses y medio, aun no sé nota mi vientre.- sonrió.- ¿en serio no lo habías notado?

-¿Cómo que es mi hijo?

-Es tuyo, Takeru, hace cuatro meses y medio atrás tú seguías conmigo, y yo siempre te fui fiel, lo sabes, es por esa razón por la que decidí seguir tu consejo e ir a las sesiones con el psicólogo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, lo que decía Catalina era cierto, ellos estaban juntos, ¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Hikari?, no lo perdonaría, no por esto, paso su mano sobre su frente.

-¿Qué haremos con tu novia?, quiero decir cuando le decimos, ella tiene derecho a saber que es la causante que una familia este dividida.

-Tú y yo no le diremos nada.

-Si lo pones así, yo misma me presentare ante ella, y créeme no seré tan amable como ahora, tú eres el padre de este hijo y debes responder por ello, esa fotógrafa estúpida solo nos está separando, anda el beso de la tarde, Takeru, con ese beso me dijiste lo mucho que me extrañabas.

-El beso fue un error, yo amo a Hikari.

-Pero la madre de tu hijo seré yo, sino quieres una escena desagradable con tu 'noviecita' es mejor que le digas cuanto antes.

-Eres una bruja, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?

-Porque quería corroborar que aun me amabas a pesar de estar con otra mujer, que por lo visto no logra satisfacer tus necesidades, tú aun me deseas, lo que es normal, después de todo yo seré tu esposa.

El rubio corrió a su auto, debía irse ahora mismo de ese lugar, sino golpearía a esa mujer, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al estacionamiento de su apartamento, ¿Bese a mi ex?, y me sentí… no del todo culpable, eso no era bueno, ¿Dónde estaba el amor que le tenía a la castaña?, aun estaba dentro de su corazón, entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?, peor aún, ¿Qué le diría?, no podía decirle que su ex estaba embarazada, entonces ¿Qué?, la respuesta paso tan rápido por su mente que se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, era mejor que la verdad.

Subió hasta llegar a su apartamento fue cuando noto que Hikari estaba sentada fuera de este.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que vendría, ¿Cómo te fue con el editor?- pregunte mientras me ponía en pie, me acerque al rubio y lo bese.

-Entremos debemos hablar.- dijo mientras me apartaba, lo seguí y cerré la puerta.

-¿Tan mal estuvo tu reunión con Joseph?

-No es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar, es sobre nosotros, lo siento tanto, Hikari.

-¿Ah?, ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Debí darme cuenta antes, pero no lo hice o tal vez no quise darme cuenta, yo, no siento nada por ti.

Mire directo a sus ojos, no tenían expresión, _igual que hace seis años_- ¿Cómo que no sientes nada por mi?

-No te amo, Hikari, sé que soy un infeliz por hacerte pasar por esto dos veces, pero esta vez estoy completamente seguro, yo, yo no te amo, nunca te ame, me aferre a un recuerdo que yo mismo cree.

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, no podía decir nada, no me podía mover, pase todo el día pensando en que hacer respecto a todo, había decidido contarle, porque creía que alejarlo sin decirle la verdad sobre todo me convertía en alguien egoísta, una vez más consideraba los sentimientos de alguien que decía no amarme.

-TK.- murmure, trague saliva, no me quedaría inmóvil como la vez anterior.- ¿Estas realmente seguro? ¿No me amas?, solo te acercaste porque me parecía a ese recuerdo, ¡mírame!- chille, se puso frente a mí a una distancia considerable.- soporte esto una vez no volveré hacerlo, si te vas a arrepentir de esto, hazlo ahora, porque si lo haces una vez que cruce esa puerta, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-No te amo, no te amo, ¡NO TE AMO!- grito.

-Muy bien.- me di la vuelta y cruce el umbral de la puerta principal, camine hasta las escaleras no sabiendo muy bien como era que aun permanecía en pie, fue cuando sentí algo cálido en mis mejillas, estaba llorando.

Me encerré en mi auto, puse las manos sobre mi rostro, mientras los sollozos escapaban de mi boca, ¿Por qué a mí?, era todo lo que podía preguntarme, poco a poco mis sollozos cesaron, fue cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de sentir una vez más que estaba rota, ya no existía nada que me atara a no luchar contra mi enemigo, ya no importaba si moría luchando, solo importaba ganar, si una vez que consiguiera eso moría está bien, era lo que debía ser.

Mi celular sonó haciendo que me sobresaltara, lo cogí, era Sora.

-Sora.- dije tratando de sonar normal.

-Hikari, estoy en el hospital, Taichi tuvo un accidente en el auto, lo están revisando ahora.

-… ¿Está consciente?

-Sí, estamos en el hospital de siempre.

-Iré enseguida.

Rápidamente envié un mensaje a Willis, podía ser un accidente de auto, pero lo necesitaba ahí, debíamos hablar con el agente que seguía a Taichi, debíamos tener la certeza si fue un simple accidente o una señal de nuestro rival.

No tarde mucho en llegar al hospital, me salte varias luces en rojo, no me importaba, solo quería llegar rápido, saber cómo estaba mi hermano, si era solo un accidente, si había sido provocado, ¡Dios!, todo era como una gran avalancha de nieve que venía hacia mi sin piedad.

* * *

En el hospital, Sora ya no estaba sola, Kouji, Zoe y Mimi ya habían llegado, le había avisado a los amigos más cercanos, solo faltaba que llegaran Yamato, Takeru, Willis y Hikari, alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada rubí de su cuñada.

-Hika, ¡aquí!- dijo la rubia.

-Lamento la demora, es solo que estaba algo alejado, ¿Cómo esta?

-Tiene una pequeña contusión, los doctores quieren que pase la noche aquí solo por precaución, pero no es nada grave.- dijo con voz serena la pelirroja.

-Eso es realmente tranquilizador.

-Hika.- dijo dulcemente la rubia.- ¿lloraste al saber del accidente no es así?, tu rostro esta tan triste, ven aquí.- me rodeo en un apretado abrazo que devolví sin más.

-Me alegra mucho que Taichi esté mejor.- dijo la castaña mayor, se me acerco y tomo mi mano.- todo está bien.- le sonreí débilmente, realmente no tenia deseos de sonreír, solo quería que Willis llegara de inmediato para así poder hablar con el agente de una vez.

-Llegaron los que faltaban.- dijo el pelinegro.

Alce mi vista, era cierto, los tres rubios venían en dirección a nosotros, ¿Por qué rayos, Takeru había ido?, era seguro que Sora le conto lo sucedido, ¿Pero darse la molestia de ir?, era un escritor que fingía tener corazón.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a correr en dirección a ellos, vi en los ojos de Takaishi algo así como 'asombro', realmente no importaba, me lance a los brazos de Willis quien no tardo en rodearme en un abrazo, puse mi rostro cerca de su oído.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, debemos hablar con el agente.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué me abrazaste a mí y no a Takeru?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- me separe unos centímetros de él, para luego tomar su mano.- vamos.

Pude sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí y Willis, sinceramente no me importo. Entrelace más fuerte mis dedos sobre los de él, estaba nerviosa, el rubio no tardo mucho en notarlo y repitió la acción, apretó su mano a la mía, nos dirigimos en dirección a la salida donde encontraríamos al agente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, yo seguía al señor Yagami cuando ocurrió el accidente, aparentemente el choque fue un simple accidente, hay un 90% de probabilidad que el conductor se haya dado a la fuga por creer que el estado del señor Yagami era grave.

-¿Qué ocurre con el otro 10%?- cuestione.

-El otro 10%, es la posibilidad de que si allá sido un atentado, pero por la forma en que ocurrió todo, es más como un mensaje.

-Quieren darte a saber que siguen ahí.- dijo el ojiceleste.

-Encontraremos al responsable y lo interrogaremos, una vez hecho eso podremos descartar y marcar opciones, hasta entonces deben esperar la próxima reunión.- el agente se alejo de nuestra vista.

-De acuerdo, hay un misterio parcialmente resuelto, ¿Qué ocurre contigo y el escritor?

-Termino conmigo.- baje la vista, ahora que lo pronunciaba en voz alta se hacía real, el dolor comenzó a invadir mi pecho, dolía respirar.

-Seguro solo fue una tonta pelea.

-No me ama, me lo grito más de una vez, fui su capricho, digo ¿Quién se enamora de un recuerdo?, porque eso dijo que era, un recuerdo.

-Lo lamento tanto.- dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.- realmente lo lamento.

No mentía, era cierto que cuando la castaña lo rechazo luego de encontrarse con el escritor, deseo que algo así ocurriera, que el estúpido rubio mostrara su verdadera cara y se quitara la máscara de buena persona, pero al ver la tristeza inundar los ojos de la fotógrafa, sintió como se le apretaba el pecho, ella no merecía eso, ella lo merecía todo y él iba dárselo, él siempre había deseado darle todo.

-Vamos a dentro, Taichi debe estar recibiendo a los demás.

-Buscare un poco de café.- asentí.

Entramos juntos para luego cada uno seguir su camino. Sora estaba con Taichi, los demás estaban fuera de la habitación, todos a excepción de Yamato y Mimi, Takaishi estaba alejado de Kouji y Zoe.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto sin rodeos el pelinegro.- desde que volviste con Takeru nunca los vi tan alejados, además que fue eso de correr a los brazos de Willis.

-Takaishi y yo no estamos juntos, nunca más lo estaremos.

-¿Terminaste con él?- cuestiono la rubia.

-No, él termino conmigo, aparentemente no soy lo que él esperaba, creo que en su recuerdo era más imbécil o tal vez menos imbécil, después de todo le creí todo, dijo que no me ama, que se equivoco nuevamente.

-¿Le crees?

-No tiene motivos para mentir, y sí le creo, lo hizo una vez, ahora lo hizo de nuevo.

-Infeliz.- chillo Zoe captando una mirada de desaprobación de Kouji.- Nunca me agrado, es un infeliz.

-Eso no es de ayuda.- refuto su novio.- ¿Qué harás?

-Esperar ver a mi hermano.- pase mi mano por mi cuello, mis dedos rozaron una cadena, el collar que me regalo, jale con todas mis fuerzas hasta romper el seguro, lo mire unos instantes, imbécil, me repetí, eres una imbécil por haber creído en su palabra.

Levante la vista al sentir que me observaban, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí, lo mire con una mezcla de desprecio y dolor, guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el collar, no quería verlo de nuevo.

-Hikari, pasa, Taichi te está llamando.- escuche la dulce voz de mi cuñada

* * *

Sus pies se movían por si solos, ya no obedecían la información que su cerebro enviaba, información que intentaba detener su caminar, pero ya era tarde, estaba tan cerca de alcanzar a SU Mimi, que opto por hacer caso omiso al pensamiento racional, no le importaba si la castaña intentaba arrojarle un auto, lo esquivaría y hablaría con ella, la necesitaba, extendió su brazo y tomo la frágil mano de la ojimiel.

-Mimi, por favor escúchame.- la castaña se giro y clavo su mirada en la de él, la expresión de su rostro le indicaba que podía comenzar hablar.- sé que dije estupideces cuando fui al apartamento en la tarde, también sé que para ti no fue agradable encontrarme con Junn en una postura que realmente dejaba mucho que desear, me equivoque, me equivoque al no explicarte todo de forma clara, me equivoque al dejar que Junn tuviera una mínima oportunidad de intentar fastidiar nuestra relación, yo te amo y si estas embarazada seré el mejor padre que existe, respecto a Junn, ¡Dios!, nunca tendría nada con ella, ¿crees que si me importara estaría aquí, justo ahora, luego que me echaras de tu departamento?

-No lo sé.- ladeo la cabeza.- tal vez era algo masoquista después de todo.- sonrió.- sobre Junn la culpa no es solo tuya, yo siempre me comporto como una niña de cinco años cuando estoy con ella, siempre le doy pie a que insinué o haga algo en contra de nosotros.

-¿Me perdonas? Porque sinceramente no quiero que mi hijo crezca con sus padres divorciados.

-Te perdono, pero sobre lo último, no estamos casados, por lo que si no hubiésemos arreglado esto, seria madre soltera.

-Nunca dejaría que tú fueras madre soltera, y sinceramente, no sé cuanto más pueda controlar los impulsos de pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-Lo dices porque estoy embarazada.

-Lo digo porque es lo que siento, estuvieras o no embarazada, tendría los mismos deseos de casarme contigo, pero no lo mencione antes porque sabes lo que opina la gente cuando dos personas se casan de un día para otro.

-¿Qué la novia está embarazada?, bueno en este caso sería verdad.- rio.

-No dicen solo eso, también dicen que tan rápido como se casaron, se divorciaran, y en mis planes no está incluido el divorcio, cuando nos casemos será hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Das como un hecho que aceptare casarme contigo.

-¿Te negarías?

-No, pero siempre puedes preguntarme sí estoy de acuerdo, claro que sería muy pronto.

-Estoy consciente de ello, esperaremos a que llegue nuestro momento, pero sí de algo estoy seguro es que tú serás mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

-Aun no me hago el test.

-Entonces, vamos a la farmacia a comprar uno, hay una cerca de aquí.

-Tengo miedo.

-No estás sola, estamos juntos.- beso tiernamente la frente de la castaña.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Como sabrán por mis otras historias, hice un reclamo oficial por los pocos Reviews, si fue infantil, pero entiendan que los Reviews son los insentivadores para continuar con las historias.**_

_**Me dijeron que permitiera los post a personas que no tuvieran cuentan y lo hice, así gracias por el consejo.**_

_**Espero que le allá gustado y dejen Reviews.**_

_**Xoxo.**_


End file.
